


杀人回忆

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 65,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	1. Chapter 1

“许了什么愿啊？”

“不能说，说了就不灵验了。”　

“……迷信。”

“才不是迷信，心诚则灵，观音会应允的。”

观音保佑，保佑我们永远不分开。

一直、一直都在一起。

 

北边那座小城刚刚睡醒，天光尚未大亮，街边早餐铺子已然开了门做生意。

金钟大晨跑回来顺路买了早点，到家吃完早点、换上警服，这才搭公交前往警局。他今年刚毕业，作为实习警员被分配来这儿，带他的师父是个姓高的老头儿，五十多岁了，还是二级警司，同期大部分都升警督，最次也混了个副局级，偏这高老头儿还在副科级混日子。

年轻人好奇心重，性子也直，趁着师徒俩喝酒的机会，问高老头儿，师父，您也参与过不少大案，上头怎么不给您个警督职称。高老头儿起先不愿意回答，板起脸教训小徒弟，好奇害死猫，瞎打听什么。喝到后半夜两人都喝多了，高老头儿醉醺醺的，开始说起胡话，金钟大仔细去听，听见什么“睁眼闭眼这事儿就过去了”什么“反正人都死了再查下去也没意义”，他听得一头雾水，半天都没弄明白高老头儿说得是哪桩案子。

转天早上，金钟大又去问他师父，师父，您昨晚那话什么意思？什么什么话？高老头儿从报纸上抬起眼睛，老花镜架在鼻梁上，一双略微混沌的眼珠上翻着盯着小徒弟。金钟大老实交代，说道，您昨晚说“人都死了再查下去也没意义”。高老头儿愣住了，一愣就是好半天，末了，叹口气嘀咕了什么，而后压低声音跟金钟大说，下班等我一块儿走，给你看样东西。

好容易挨到下班，金钟大一早就等不及了，跟在高老头儿屁股后面不停问，师父您到底要给我看什么啊，高老头儿没说话，领着小徒弟买了凉菜买了酒才回家，到了家，又吩咐小徒弟把酒倒上，自己转身进屋取了个厚厚的文件袋出来。

文件袋边缘已经起了毛边，钢笔墨水的颜色也陈旧，看上去年代久远。金钟大拆开来看，有两本日记，两份档案，还有几张老照片。老照片上有两个年轻人，年轻男人，年轻又英俊的男人，非常亲密的依偎在一起。

金钟大挑了挑眉毛，对这两个男人的关系明白了几分，他问，师父，这两人谁啊。高老头儿重重叹口气，说，两个求而不得的人。这话说得云里雾里，小徒弟去翻那两份档案，第一份档案的主人叫张艺兴，出生于上世纪六十年代，籍贯在某座南方小城，工作单位是市政府，履历最后一条写道：该科员工作表现优异，特任命为XX市发展改革委员会委员。在当时那个年代，不到三十岁就进入发改委工作意味着前途光明，若能一直顺风顺水，进入国家级别的政府部门工作是迟早的事。

看到这儿，金钟大不免诧异，问高老头儿，师父，这人犯了什么罪，他旁边那个人又是谁？高老头儿咂了口酒，慢悠悠道，你继续往下看。小徒弟便继续往下看。第二份档案的主人名叫吴世勋，比那个叫张艺兴的男人小了三岁，长相英俊，黑白免冠照都能把这人拍得比普通人好看太多，可想而知真人有多帅气，履历表也是一片金光灿灿，海归博士不说，还是最难读的医学，回来就在市里三甲医院任外科副主任医师，前途也是大好。

这时候，高老头插了句嘴，说道，要不是他杀了人，指不定过两年就是医院的副院长。

金钟大差点儿被酒呛住，咳了半天，连珠炮似的问，杀人？他杀了谁？他疯了吧？高老头儿先是叹气，而后反问，你谈过恋爱吗？小徒弟有些害羞地说还没。高老头冷笑一声，接着语重心长道，孩子，以后要是遇上喜欢的人，再爱也得冷静，爱情这东西——会杀人。

金钟大心里一咯噔，目光落在老旧的日记本上，他拿起那本日记，开始翻阅。

 

三十年前

一个长相普通身材偏胖的青年走进警局，青年拎着中等大小的旅行包站在大厅左顾右盼，看上去紧张的很，也害怕的很。当时只有25岁的高老头儿迎上去，问道，你有什么事儿吗？青年抿了抿嘴，说话声如蚊呐，我……我要报案。高老头儿——不对，高警官立刻警惕，拧着眉毛问，发生什么事了？青年像是下了很大决心，一字一句说道，杀人，小吴大夫……小吴大夫杀人了。

约莫十分钟后，一队人去了案发现场，警局刑侦中队的队长、副队和高警官则留下来审问报案人。审讯室外是局长和副局，带着耳机透过单面镜观察那边的讯问情况。

青年自称是市医院的清洁工，一周前，小吴大夫找到他给了他那个旅行包，而后驱车带着青年赶往郊外的寺庙，接下来，小吴大夫当着青年的面喝下整整一瓶氰化钾，在喝下氰化钾之前，小吴大夫还给了青年一个很厚的信封，说是信封里有两万块，拜托青年在他死后把他和另外一具尸体葬在一处。青年见过那具尸体，确切来说，见过尸体曾鲜活的样子，尸体就是张艺兴，医院的人都说张艺兴和小吴大夫谈恋爱，两个男人谈恋爱，疯了吧，像什么话，不知羞耻。

“那个小吴大夫为什么要找你？”高警官打断青年的自述。

青年咬了咬下嘴唇，再开口时带了隐隐哭腔，“小吴大夫是好人。”

“好人还杀人？！”

“他也是迫不得已。”对面几个警察明显不信，青年连忙补充道，“他自己说的，他说、他说如果不这样做，愿望就不能成真，他问过紫姑观音，只有和心爱的人葬在一处，来世才会继续相爱。”

队长的眉毛拧得更紧了，沉声说道：“你从头讲，把你知道的全部告诉我们。”

青年做了几个深呼吸才缓缓发声，“我和小吴大夫都有哮喘，但是我家里条件很差，吃不起进口的好药，有回发病差点儿死了，是小吴大夫救了我还给了我很多进口药，要不是那些药，我恐怕早就去见阎王爷。”

与此同时，档案室已经送来嫌疑犯和死者的相关资料，高警官一边听青年自述，一边翻阅资料。从资料可以得知，嫌疑犯原是市医院外科的副主任医师，家庭背景优秀，父母都在国家级别的政府部门任职，死者是市政府的工作人员，前阵子进了发改委这种待遇优渥前途可观的单位。按理说，这样两个打着灯笼都难找的优秀青年等着他们的是飞黄腾达，怎么就走到这一步了？高警官疑惑的很，联想到报案人刚才的自述，他后脊梁一阵发寒。

副队长问：“就因为你们都有哮喘他才找你帮忙，这种理由是不是有点儿牵强？”

青年慌忙解释道：“我也纳闷他为什么找我，我问过他，可他一直说只有我才能帮他，他谁都信不过，他还说这个世上要害他们的人太多了，容不下他们的人也太多了，只有死才是唯一的办法。不信你们可以看他的日记。”

高警官从旅行包里翻出两本日记递给队长，后者翻看着，越看脸色越难看。

“你刚才说得紫姑观音又是什么？”副队长问道。

青年说他也不知道那是哪路神仙，但是听村里的老人提过，是很邪门的神，信紫姑观音的人到最后都没有好下场的。

高警官冷哼，都他妈什么年代，还在搞封建迷信。

“那个小吴大夫给你钱让你葬了他们，你收了钱为什么还要反悔？”

青年面露赧色，抓了抓头发，支支吾吾解释道：“我想吧，这可是两条人命，就这么不明不白死了，我心里不安。”

啪的一声，队长合上看了一半的日记，厉声问：“你知不知道这两人什么关系！”

青年点点头，“知道，医院的人私下议论过，说……说小吴大夫和那个张艺兴好着，就是、就是男女谈恋爱那种好着。”

闻言，就连单面镜那边的局长和副局的脸色都变得难看——

 

钟大啊，你看如今社会发达到人可以上月球，可就是这样都容不下这种……何况三十年前呢，那两个人一个是大夫一个是公务员，出了这种事儿是给家里、给单位抹黑。

问话问到这儿暂时结束了，队长和我带着报案人也去了郊外的案发现场，等到了那儿——高老头儿突然顿住，仿佛想起什么不可思议却可怕至极的事，五官都有些扭曲，他眼角抽搐着，说话速度变得很慢很慢——我们、我们只找到一具尸体。

一具？

对，一具泡在水缸里的尸体，最起码泡了一周以上，法医初步判定死因是溺毙，那具尸体胀得不成样子，几乎面目全非，也不知道是那个小吴大夫还是那个叫张艺兴的男人，问报案人他也说不知道为什么只有一具尸体，坚称当晚包括他在内一共有三个人，没办法，我们只好把尸体带回去先做身份鉴定，可是……可是鉴定结果是我们谁都没有想到的一个人。

高老头儿故意停在这儿，但他看上去更像是稳定情绪，一连喝了三杯白酒，金钟大等得有点儿不耐烦，又不敢催他师父，只好陪着喝完三杯。

时间一分一秒过去，第二瓶白酒都喝下一半，高老头儿终于开口说话，“这个故事还得从头讲起，你先看日记。”

金钟大先拿起年份早一点的那本翻阅，日记扉页的日期距今已有三十年，比他的年龄都大，开头几篇记录的都是些琐事，去了哪儿，看了什么病人，做了哪些手术，虽只有简短几句，但是通过这些琐事，差不多可以了解这个小吴大夫对待工作十分严谨认真。

“是不是觉得很奇怪？”高老头儿似笑非笑问道，“从案发现场回来后，原本还想继续询问报案人，结果他的哮喘病突然犯了，我们什么都问不出来，没办法，只好让他先回去。队长派我和同事去医院走访，只要是个人都对吴世勋夸赞有加，什么一表人才什么前途光明，听得耳朵都起茧。”

高老头儿咂了口酒，继续说道：“走访结束后，我回局里查看证物，就跟你现在一样，一字一句读着这两本日记，当然了，我可没有喝酒。”

金钟大慢慢往后翻，翻到中间的某篇，日记里开始频繁提起张艺兴三个字。

 

_2月29日，阴。_

_今天值夜班，凌晨一点左右送来一个急诊病人，急救说是喝酒喝多胃出血，我看了病例，这个病人只比我大三岁，在爸妈以前工作的单位上班，我想，恐怕又是为了升官加爵陪着领导不要命的喝，怎么就不能务实点儿呢？勤勤恳恳工作照样可以升职，走捷径害得还是自己。_

_3月1日，阴。_

_病人坚持要求出院，我劝不住他，说他为了升官命都不要，谁知道那个人竟然笑了，跟我眨眨眼，说，谁告诉你喝酒就是为了升官加爵，我问他那不然为了什么，那人低下头挺无奈地笑了笑，没办法啊，总不能见死不救吧。那人说话云里雾里的，我也懒得知道原因，拒绝他的要求后就回门诊工作了，我前脚刚进办公室，那个人就跟进来，求我同意他出院，还说今天必须回去上班不然要扣奖金的，我都气笑了，反问他，这么拼命是不是英雄救美，那人突然瞪圆眼睛，又是摆手又是摇头，说话速度特别快，家乡话口音都蹦出来，他说大夫你可不能乱讲，人小姑娘有男朋友的。_

 

“放着男朋友不要，你一个外人凑什么热闹，不要命了？你知不知道你昨晚多危险，要不是送来及时你觉得你现在还能跟我说话吗？”

大概是职业病，还有那么点儿自身原因，吴世勋这个人最见不得那些不珍惜性命的人，说话态度便也不佳。

那人并没有因为这番责怪而恼羞成怒，反而叹了口气，仔仔细细解释开来，“那个男朋友啊，我看就是个窝囊废。”

吴世勋抬了抬眉毛，他的好奇心被挑起，“什么意思？”

那人坐下来，掌根杵着下巴，慢慢说道：“是这样，昨晚和朋友去酒吧，正玩儿着呢，旁边那桌突然吵起来，我一看，这不就是小流氓骚扰人小姑娘吗，小姑娘跟前那男的吓得话都不敢说，我心想这下可玩儿完，所以——”

“所以你就过去帮那小姑娘了？”

那人不好意思地笑了笑，“嗯，可我又不会打架，只好提出跟他们喝酒，我赢了，放过人小姑娘，我要是输了，我和那小姑娘一块儿跟他们走。”

听到这儿，吴世勋惊诧地打量眼前青年，这人身板瘦弱，长得也白净秀气，怎么看都不像会喝酒的人。

青年似乎明白他心中所想，问：“是不是看我不像会喝酒那种人？”

何止不像，根本就不是一路人。

青年耸了耸肩膀，假装无辜说道：“可我赢了啊，喝得那群小流氓求爷爷告奶奶的，痛快。”

“……”吴世勋翻了个白眼，“以后遇见这种事儿报警更有用。”

青年讨好一般重重点头，“是是是，我记住了，大夫您说得没错，以后先报警再跟他们拼酒。”

“？”

“只报警，不拼酒。”

这还差不多。

“所以，您赶紧同意我出院吧，我这还急着上班呢。”

青年可怜巴巴看着吴世勋，一双下垂眼水汪汪，看得吴世勋心尖有些发颤，“不行！你的病还没好。”

青年一脸抑郁，连着问了好几遍真的不行吗，小吴大夫铁石心肠，坚决否定。青年没辙了，恹恹地回了病房。

看着青年离开的背影，吴世勋打开病例，一边翻看资料一边回味两人刚才的对话，就这样知道青年名叫张艺兴。

生了一双下垂眼、笑起来颊边有浅浅酒窝的张艺兴。

 

_3月2日，多云。_

_回家问过爸妈他们从前工作的单位是不是有个叫张艺兴的青年，我原以为按张艺兴的工龄来算，爸妈应该不清楚的，没想到他们竟然知道，甚至从语气里听得出这个叫张艺兴的人很得领导赏识，工作认真，脑袋瓜转得也快，说不定过几年就能爬到副处级的职位。怎么都想不到这个看上去跟绵羊一样无害的人竟可以在机关单位游刃有余，可是很奇怪啊，能对付机关单位的老狐狸，却用拼酒的笨办法赶跑小流氓，这个英雄当得，都不知道该说他勇敢还是胆大。_

_3月3日，雨。_

_生气，那家伙去找主任签了出院单！他不要命了吗！_

 

吴世勋撑着伞阴着脸站在政府大院外面，那模样，要不是手上拎着一兜子药，还以为是来找麻烦的。

挨到下班点，等完一波又一波还是没等来张艺兴，他不耐烦了，跟门卫谎称是那人的朋友，可政府大院哪有那么好近，说破嘴皮子都没征得门卫允许。吴世勋垂头丧气的，觉着自己是不是太较真，不过一个萍水相逢的人，没必要大动干戈。正想着，身后传来一声小吴大夫。

张艺兴拿公文包挡雨，一蹦一跳跨过水坑朝吴世勋奔来。那双下垂眼满是惊讶，“小吴大夫你怎么来了？”

吴世勋先把那兜药塞给张艺兴，而后没好气地说：“按时吃药！”

他说完就要走，那人拽住他，笑眯眯说了句谢谢，又问：“吃饭了吗？一起去吃饭吧，我好饿呢。”

软乎乎的笑容和浅浅酒窝打着旋儿落进吴世勋心里，他不由自主跟着那个人走了，撑着伞走在那人旁边，雨伞倾斜几个角度，大部分替那个人挡了雨，自己却淋湿半边肩膀。

张艺兴发现了，把雨伞推回去，“别光顾着我啊。”

“怕你又感冒住院，麻烦的还是我。”

口气是责怪的，但实打实透露了关心，张艺兴还是扶正雨伞，要笑不笑地问：“干嘛对我这么好？我们才刚认识。”

吴世勋一时语塞，是啊，职业病再重也不会重到亲自给病人送药上门，所以，为什么对这个人这么好呢？是因为他笑起来时露出的酒窝吗？还是那双天上星星一般明亮的眼睛？

心里咯噔一声，两颊莫名烧了起来。

 

看到这儿，金钟大合上了日记本，然后关了台灯准备睡觉。在入睡之前，他盯着窗外夜色回想师父那番话——

爱情……真的会杀人吗？

未免太可怕了。

年轻的金警员尚未经历情爱，自是不明白其中沉重，别说会杀人，里里外外都透着邪气，比邪教还邪。

当时的吴世勋看着爱人的尸体，再看看自己满手鲜血，像是哭又像是笑一般呜咽着，干瘦手掌覆在爱人胸口，毫不犹豫的，另一只手举起锋利的手术刀，狠狠刺入心脏所在的位置。下一刻，冒着热气的器官在手心里抽搐，鲜血布满了他的手掌，指甲缝都被染红，好似与爱人融为一体，然后他张开嘴，真正的，融为一体了。

 

观音保佑，保佑我们不会分开。

一直、一直在一起。


	2. Chapter 2

中午吃饭那会儿，金钟大捧着餐盘绕了一眼，看见高老头儿便忙不迭小跑过去坐下来，屁股都没坐热就问，师父，那具尸体到底是谁啊？张艺兴还是吴世勋？师父，为什么只找到一具尸体？师父，吴世勋怎么就信邪教了？高老头儿一筷子敲在小徒弟脑袋上，没好气地说，食不言。金钟大包住嘴，悄悄做了个鬼脸，老老实实低头吃饭。

好容易挨到这顿饭吃完，眼瞅这小年轻快被“食不言”的禁令憋死，高老头儿却丝毫不急，慢悠悠放好餐盘，再慢悠悠走出食堂，看了眼安静的警局大院，又回头看了看巴巴瞅自己的小徒弟，终于肯说话了。

高老头儿问：“日记看到哪儿了？”

“第一本刚看完三分之一。”金钟大立刻回答，“可我等不及，第二本也看了几篇。”

“有什么感想？”

感想？金钟大歪着脑袋想了半会儿，说：“吴世勋肯定有强迫症，他把句号写得跟印刷体一样圆。”

“还有呢？”

“他的日记内容很工整，像是逐字逐句思考过才写上去，不是强迫症就是有人逼着他这么写。”

高老头儿点了点头，“然后呢？”

“他没安全感，依赖性很强。”

闻言，高老头儿似笑非笑看着这个小年轻，“从哪儿看出来的？”

小徒弟从警服夹克的外兜掏出日记本，翻到贴有标签的其中几篇，一一指给他师父看，“这篇，他说‘艺兴睡眠很浅，必须关了灯才能睡着，但我不行，关了灯我会失眠’，还有这里，‘省上开会，艺兴出差了，哪怕是把所有灯都打开我也会失眠’。”

正要继续往后翻，高老头儿却拦住金钟大，沉声问道：“什么样的成长经历才会造成一个人有强迫症、没安全感、依赖性很强？”

小徒弟回忆学校老师讲过的一些案子，仔仔细细回答起来：“原生家庭的不完整是最大因素——”

“吴家家庭和睦是出了名的。”

“可是家庭和睦并不代表子女能从父母那儿得到完整的亲情，而很多完整家庭实际上貌合神离，父母在外一个样，在家里是另一个样，子女常年遭受冷暴力，性格变得扭曲并不奇怪。”

“吴世勋的日记有透露吗？”

“有，”金钟大非常肯定的回答道，“虽然写得很含糊，但是不难看出他对父母的畏惧大于了尊敬，这里——”他翻到其中一篇指给高老头儿，“‘今天和艺兴一起去吃晚饭，回来路上经过夜市摊，明明吃得很饱，可他还是买了好多零嘴，他说他最喜欢狼牙土豆，就是一种把土豆切成锯齿状长条、经过油炸再调味的小吃，我尝了，那的确很好吃，以前念书也在学校门口见过，但我从来不敢买一碗回家吃。”

他说到这儿停下来，看着高老头儿的眼神仿佛在说“看吧这个人家教严到不敢买零嘴回家的地步”。

高老头儿摆出一个不置可否的表情，随后告诉金钟大下午抽空把第一本日记看完，要是能看完——话说到这里，高老头儿嘴边扯起很奇怪的笑——等下班再给他看些别的。

小徒弟受到激励，连忙点头应好。

趁着午休，金钟大坐在警局大院的花坛边，日记本摊开于膝上，一字一句地阅读，没读几篇就反应过来他师父刚才为什么那么笑——

并不算厚的一本日记却比百科全书还难琢磨清楚，今天肯定是看不完了。

 

_3月10日，晴_

_距离上次见到张艺兴已经过去一周，不知道为什么，我很想他，睁眼闭眼都是他跟我说笑的样子，我认为，这跟一周前那顿晚饭有关系。_

_很少有机会和谁一起出去吃饭，除了偶尔几次的科室聚餐，跟张艺兴的那次从严格意义上来讲算是我第一次和朋友在外面吃饭，不，我们还不算朋友，最多是见过几回的点头之交。但是张艺兴看上去非常自然，恐怕是经常跟朋友出来吃饭吧。_

_我很羡慕。_

_那个人表面清清冷冷的，实际上很爱说笑，大部分时间都是他在说我在听，虽然说得尽是些乱七八糟的琐事，但不得不承认，我喜欢听他说那些琐事，他所表现出来的是我曾经非常渴望拥有的状态，我很好奇他这种自然随意的性格，我问他，是不是跟谁都可以有很多话讲。他想了会儿才回答我，他说，也不全是，就是觉得我总皱着眉、并不高兴的样子，想多讲点话让我放松一些。_

_我是这样吗？总皱着眉，并不高兴。_

 

_3月11日，晴_

_为了向张艺兴证实我并非如此，下班后，我又去找他了。对于我的出现他并不感到意外，相反，似乎一早预料到我会去找他，然后带我去了另一家餐厅，是口味偏重的湘菜馆，他说他在湘江边上长大，从小就离不开辣，最喜欢吃妈妈做得口味虾和辣椒炒肉，说起这些，他的话更多了，事无巨细地告诉我他的成长经历，我想，他的爸爸妈妈一定很爱他。_

_但我没有什么可以回应他的话题，我只能默默听着，他察觉到我的沉默，天真的问我就没什么想聊吗。聊什么？真没什么可聊的，聊我的哮喘病？聊那些年的留学生活？我自己都不愿意再想起来。_

_没关系，他如此对我说道，过去总会过去，人是冲着将来活的，接着他又说，怪不得总觉得我不高兴，原来是心里藏了太多事。_

_他怎么知道我心里藏着很多事情？他怎么知道我今天会去找他？我实在忍不住我的好奇心，一一问了出来。他冲我笑了笑（天，我从来没发现单是有人笑都会笑得这么好看），说，可能是觉得我们有缘吧，凭什么送急诊那天偏偏碰上我值夜班？凭什么出院之后还能一次又一次见面？这不是缘分是什么，他还说，他很信缘分，人和人如果没有缘分是不会再见的。_

_其实现在想想他说得这些，并没有正面回答我的问题，但必须要承认的是，张艺兴说得没错，人和人没有缘分不可能相遇然后一再见面。_

_3月16日，中雨_

_又下雨了，我讨厌下雨。_

_3月21日，小雨_

_雨下了将近一周，不出所料，我又感冒了，哮喘也犯了，很难受。_

_3月23日，阴_

_张艺兴来看我，给我带了很多零食，他说他也不知道我喜欢吃什么，就买了很多他喜欢的，虽然听上去有些自私，但这些零食属于大众口味，很多人都喜欢。_

_我不知道该如何告诉他我从小就不在普通大众中间，零食，点心，饮料，我很少能碰一回。_

_不过，我喜欢他来，我喜欢听他说话，说什么都好，只要是跟我说话，我宁愿一直病着。_

_3月29日，晴_

_张艺兴的单位组织来医院体检，他向他的同事介绍我是“不高兴”，他的同事揶揄他是“没头脑”。为什么提到“不高兴”会联想到“没头脑”呢？我这么问他，他好像对我的问题感到很不可思议，然后用很古怪的表情打量我，问我是不是从来不看动画片。_

_我的确不看，爸妈说看电视影响学习，长大了才有资格看电视，虽然我现在长大了，可我也没有看电视的欲望了。_

_体检结束之后，张艺兴邀请我去他的宿舍。这是我第一次去别人家，亲戚之外的别人家，我感到非常新鲜，去的路上买了他喜欢的零食。他看上去很高兴，笑得眼睛都眯起来，脸上还有一个小酒窝。我喜欢那个酒窝。_

_我们在他的宿舍一边吃饭一边看电视，这是我第一回这么做，我好像都不会吃饭了，看着看着就忘记吃饭，他提醒了我几次，到后来似乎懒得再用说的方式提醒，干脆用手合上我的下巴。_

_他的手好软，热乎乎的。我很喜欢。_

_我们看了动画片，没头脑和不高兴，那个叫不高兴的小学生总说“不高兴、不高兴”，而那个叫没头脑的，我觉得跟张艺兴有点儿像，有些傻乎乎，有些反应慢，但是非常、非常温柔，脾气也很好，无论不高兴如何发脾气，没头脑总会耐心地安慰他。_

_他说，这叫恃宠而骄，不高兴知道的，知道自己再过分没头脑也会原谅他，因为没头脑喜欢他，很喜欢。_

_我问他，耐心总有耗光的一天，不高兴就不怕没头脑的耐心耗光之后离开他吗？_

_他看着我，很轻很轻地说，不会的，没头脑是没头脑，即便是性命，只要不高兴想要，没头脑也会给。_

_4月1日，阴_

_最近雨水很多，我必须按时服药避免哮喘再犯，这也直接导致我的身体又一次水肿。_

_医院有个清洁工也有哮喘，可是他的经济条件很差，像这种天气免不了犯哮喘，我把我的药给了他一些，他说他很感激我，要不是我之前救了他，恐怕活不到现在了。_

_是啊，他命好，发病的时候还有人救他，而不是躺在地下室快死了都没人知道。_

_4月5日，晴_

_这段时间经常和张艺兴见面，无非是一起吃饭，然后聊些闲话，或者去图书馆借书看。我借的都是专业书，张艺兴看得则是报纸或者杂志，我能感觉到他很无聊，看一会儿就东张西望，也不好意思说出来，只好硬着头皮陪我。但我实在想不出除了图书馆还有哪儿可以去，当我这样告诉他后，他用看怪物似的眼神看了我好半天——_

“你是怎么长到现在的？”对面男人不可思议地盯着吴世勋。

就、就那么长得啊，有什么问题？

张艺兴蹙着眉毛，掌根支着下巴，想了会儿，突然抓住吴世勋的手腕，“走，我带你去个地方。”

拒绝的机会都不给，径直带沉闷的青年离开图书馆，搭公交车去了商业街。

两个人下车后七拐八拐走了半晌，穿过商业街，穿过人群，踏进位于巷尾的某间乐器行。

张艺兴跟老板亲昵地打招呼，随后拿起一把吉他坐下来，调了调音，接着，手指于琴弦之上跳动，他张开嘴，吟唱着时下流行的情歌。

他的声音很柔，配上慢节奏的情歌，三两句就勾走吴世勋的魂儿。青年听入了迷，不自觉跟着拍子晃动身体，双眸微阖，沉浸于撩动心弦的歌声中，什么时候停下都不知道，只知道睁开眼后看见张艺兴笑得很温柔的一双眼睛。

“好听吗？”那人问。

吴世勋抿起嘴角点了点头。

那人又喊来乐器行的老板，老板负责敲鼓，那人负责电弹吉他，两人唱起了快节奏的摇滚歌曲。

小小的乐器行被激烈歌声填满，亦充斥着吴世勋的惊诧，他怎都想不到方才还深情吟唱慢歌的人这会儿像换了个性子，又蹦又跳的，白净小脸上都汗涔涔，而那双下垂眼中皆是火焰般的热情。

热情从眼底蔓延出来，冲吴世勋所在的方向延伸，攀上他的身体，钻进他的皮肉，占据了他全部的感知神经。

心脏跳得好快，他觉得他的哮喘又要犯了。

回去的路上，张艺兴半开玩笑地问，是不是比图书馆有意思，吴世勋不好意思地点头，然后说，我很无聊吧。

“是有那么点儿，”张艺兴耸了耸肩膀，“不过跟世勋在一起很舒服，就是那种……什么话都不用说也不会觉得尴尬或者不自在，相反，很轻松，比在办公室面对那些老顽固轻松太多。”

“我明白。”

这下换张艺兴惊诧不已，“医院也跟机关单位一样无聊吗？我以为医生都忙得恨不能有三头六臂，根本没空去无聊。”

吴世勋看着身旁青年惊讶地瞪圆下垂眼，好似发现新世界的羊羔，就连惊讶都是可爱，他感到耳朵有些烫，一边摸着耳垂一边慢慢说道：“嗯……我爸妈也在机关单位工作，偶尔听他们说起过。”

身旁青年坏笑着挑了挑眉，“啊呀，高干子弟，难怪是外科副主任医师——”

“才不是，”吴世勋突然打断对方，“我不是靠我爸妈，我现在的一切都是我拼了命换来的。”

他说话的语气很严肃，板着脸，令人不寒而栗。

然而张艺兴并未因此显露出惧怕的样子，相反，他很平静，平静地看着吴世勋，平静地轻轻点头，“我知道，世勋是非常优秀的孩子，不需要依靠别人，只要愿意，就可以得到自己想要的。”

在这番言词娓娓道来之时，张艺兴始终看着吴世勋的眼睛，那么认真，那么温柔，似乎很是笃定听他说话的人的确如此。

活了二十多年从未拥有过的认同感从张艺兴那儿拿到了，那个人说他很优秀，说只要他想，就什么都能得到。

可吴世勋仍不确定地问：“如果是人人都讨厌的东西，我也能得到吗？”

“只要你想。”张艺兴掷地有声地回答他。

心弦就这样被触动，宛如那把吉他，手指在弦上飞舞，温柔乐曲便三日不绝于耳。

 

_4月6日，晴_

_只要我想，再难我也会得到。_

 

眼瞅着快下班，第一本日记才看完一半，金钟大内心哀嚎，师父肯定不带他去看他想看的东西了，小年轻一头栽倒在办公桌上，小奶猫一样哼哼唧唧。

高老头儿隔老远就看见他徒弟愁眉苦脸，心说八成是看不完日记了，倒也是，日记里的信息太多，警察的职业病不会让小徒弟立刻看完。他走过去，敲了敲小徒弟的办公桌，“上班呢，精神点儿。”  
 “师父，我看不完了……”

“看不完就明天再看，又不是学校老师的作业，着什么急。”

“可我想知道您要带我去看什么。”

高老头儿左右张望几眼，压低声音问：“真的想看？”

小徒弟重重点头，“想，特别想。”

“那我问你，还找到什么疑点没？”

金钟大习惯性挑高眉头，“这个张艺兴……也不知道是不是我想太多，我总觉得……他把吴世勋吃得死死的，前后不到一个月的时间就能让吴世勋一而再再而三表达喜欢。”

“他只是把吴世勋的弱点找到了。”高老头儿抿了口茶水，“按照你目前所掌握的线索，吴世勋的原生家庭并不能给他温暖，但张艺兴给了，哪怕只有一点点，也足以让对方死心塌地。这就是人类的雏鸟心理。”

然而金钟大的疑惑更重了，“既然如此，他为什么还杀了张艺兴？”

高老头儿却没吭气，好似陷入前尘往事的回忆中，一双小眼睛都变得空泛。半晌，缓缓说道：“不是告诉过你了，爱情会杀人，肉体，精神，片甲不留。”

他停下来，看着小徒弟脸上的表情越来越复杂，知道这小年轻快被满心疑问淹死了，叹口气，说，“看不完就看不完吧，等下班我带你去档案室。”

“找吴世勋的档案？”

“是，如果想找到凶手的杀人动机，就要从他小时候开始找。”

 

要学会自我牺牲，要懂得奉献，观音一定会帮助你愿望成真，只要你想，什么都能得到。


	3. Chapter 3

我们都知道，后天环境对一个人的性格塑造有着至关重要的影响，从我们牙牙学语开始，到关键的青春期，再到工作结婚生孩子，哪怕是垂垂老矣的那天，只要我们还呼吸，就不可避免发生变化。

干了三十多年犯罪侧写的老师如此告诉学生时期的金钟大。

看着那一张张的泛黄剪报，金钟大的脑子里再度回响老师说过的话。他用指尖拉出其中一张剪报，那上面印了一行粗大的黑体字——12岁天才少年荣获高中组数学竞赛一等奖，副标题写了少年的踌躇满志：希望两年后能在国际竞赛拿奖，报道内容则是有关少年获奖的心路历程。其他剪报也大抵是这些内容，少年又得了什么奖，又给学校争了什么光，教育部又给他颁发了哪些荣誉，总共不到十张的剪报来回来去写得都是差不多的新闻，从少年12岁写到少年16岁。唯独一张不一样：昔日天才少年比赛失利，输给年仅13岁的同校学弟，自此意志消沉成绩一落千丈，据说已被送出国读书。

金钟大把这张剪报看了好几遍，尤其是标题旁边的相片，相片里的少年没了意气风发，目光呆滞望着相机镜头。他拿这张照片跟其余剪报的照片做对比，不禁感叹相机确实是好东西——一个人从意气风发到意志消沉悉数被镜头记录。可他看着看着便觉得难过，难过天才少年只输了一场竞赛就被人议论，难过本该如同小白杨般长大的男孩子变得双目无神——关于这一点，老师曾批评他太过感情用事，警察不能感情用事，特别是刑警。

坐在对面的高老头儿察觉到小徒弟的伤感，揶揄道：“这就让你难过了？”

小徒弟轻轻点头，又摇了摇头，“我就是觉得他不该这么长大——”他指着剪报上的照片，问：“所以吴世勋16岁就出国读书了？”

“是，他16岁就被爹妈送出去了，一个人在国外待到27岁，寒暑假很少回来，据我所知，他父母也很少给他写信打电话，基本上都处于零交流的状态。”

“他父母都舍得？”想想自己16岁时候还因为考试没考好跟爸妈撒娇。

高老头儿不带感情地回答：“这没有什么舍不舍得，跟面子相比，什么都比不过。”

金钟大蹙紧了眉毛，扬声说道：“面子几斤几两重？面子比孩子的成长都重要吗？！”

“你小点儿声。”

“……哦。”

高老头儿左右看看，档案室的管理员没在，他抽出根烟放进嘴里，点燃后开始吞云吐雾，直到多半截烟烧没了才缓缓开口：“明白吴世勋为什么特别依赖张艺兴了吗？”

“明白了，但我还是不明白他为什么杀了他。”

高老头儿摁灭烟蒂，一双小眼睛盯着剪报上意气风发的天才少年，正准备开口，他小徒弟突然打断，说别再讲什么爱情会杀人，高老头儿一梗，挺无语的瞪了眼小徒弟，小徒弟嘿然一乐，说，我就是想听您讲讲案子，之前您说只找到一具尸体，也没说是谁的，按照报案人口供应该还有一具尸体，您也没说另一具尸体在哪儿，我特别想知道。

“不是让你看日记了吗？”高老头儿从鼻子里喷出一声冷哼，“自己看得慢怪我不跟你讲。”

小徒弟抓了抓脸，讨好地笑，“我看日记了，但我还想听您讲。”

高老头儿叹口气，又点了根烟，说话的声音有些沙哑：“这么跟你说吧，这件案子牵扯到的不止是吴世勋和张艺兴，还有第三个人。”

“还有一个？是谁？”

“一个我们都没注意到的人，但还不到说他的时候，”高老头儿顿了顿，“查案子就像剥洋葱，一层一层仔仔细细剥开才能查到真相，你现在才剥了几层就想看到最里面，太急躁了。”

金钟大悄悄做了个鬼脸，随后巴巴盯着他师父看，“师父，那我现在剥到哪儿了呀？”

“日记看到哪儿就剥到哪儿。”

“……”这老头儿，就会卖关子。

没理会小徒弟的不满，高老头儿继续说道：“经过几天的走访，得到的信息和报案人的口供差不离，吴世勋喜欢张艺兴，特别喜欢，可是无法忍受别人的闲话，也承受不了父母的压力，久而久之便崩溃了，信了那个什么邪教，试图找一个两全的办法解决当下困境，就像他在第二本日记上写得——”高老头儿跟金钟大要来另外一本日记，翻到其中某篇，指给他小徒弟看，“‘我必须要想办法让我们之间的感情得到承认，要光明正大跟艺兴手牵手散步，我每天都这么想，想像其他的情侣那样，手牵手在公园散步，无所顾忌地去电影院、去餐馆、去商场约会，我好羡慕那些人，可是我始终找不到办法’……”

一篇日记到此结束，后面有很长一段话被涂抹，金钟大觉得蹊跷极了，按照吴世勋的强迫症性格，不可能容许日记里出现涂抹痕迹。他疑惑地看向他师父，高老头儿察觉到，嘴角扯起古怪的笑容，却并未解答小徒弟的疑惑，而是翻到另外几篇日记——那些日记更糟糕，别说更多的涂抹痕迹，单是笔迹都十分潦草，语序也混乱，前言不搭后语的，足以看出那时候的吴世勋精神状况已经非常差了。

 

_12月1日，阴_

_我找到办法了（此处被涂抹）管用的，一定会管用……不行，以后要怎么办？（此处被涂抹）可是我现在也过来了，整整11年我都熬过来了（此处被涂抹）赌一把吧，跟那时候一样，赌一把。_

_12月6日，小雪_

_对，要学会自我牺牲，要懂得奉献，紫姑观音一定帮我这个忙……（此处被涂抹）_

_12月7日，中雪_

_快了，就快了，再不会有人拦着我们了，要告诉艺兴吗？不用告诉，艺兴肯定赞成我的办法（此处被涂抹）可是找谁呢？谁合适？_

_12月8日，小雪_

_找谁？_

_找谁？_

_找谁？_

_找谁？_

_找谁？_

_找谁？_

_12月9日，多云_

_奉献，牺牲，牺牲，奉献，奉献，牺牲，牺牲，奉献，奉献，牺牲，牺牲，奉献。_

_12月10日，晴_

_找到了。_

_12月11日，晴_

_这是最后一晚，我抱着艺兴说了好多话，他还不知道我想作什么，问我怎么突然有这么多话，我看着他跟我笑得样子，脸上的酒窝晃得我眼睛疼（此处被涂抹）_

_艺兴现在睡着了，没关系，他很快就醒过来，一会儿我也去睡，等我们都醒过来，一切便都过去了。_

 

虽然之前有好奇心作祟，忍不住看了第二本日记中的几篇，但最后面的这些金钟大并没有看到，这会儿高老头儿特地翻出来给他看，不得不承认，尚未足够饱满的职业经历让他对此毫无准备，一字一句皆让他触目惊心，冷汗沿着鼻尖坠落，他白着脸看他师父，高老头儿似乎早有准备，平静地抽烟，平静地叹气，却好久不言语。

金钟大想起第一本日记，不说后面他没看的，单是拿前面的跟第二本作对比，简直一个天上一个地下，很难不让人对这中间到底发生了什么感到好奇。他按捺不住好奇心，问道：“这就是吴世勋杀了张艺兴的原因？也正因为这件事他信了邪教？”

高老头儿想了想，说：“并不全是，如果只有外界的妨碍还不足以构成他杀人的动机——他可以一个人在国外生活11年，眼下这些困难能难过数年的孤独生活？”

“可是您说爱情会杀人。”

“是，我说过这话，我说，爱情这东西，真的会杀人。”说到最后，高老头儿的发音很重，几乎是咬着一个个字说出来。

金钟大皱紧眉头思忖了许久，自言自语般问：“难道……除了外界的妨碍，还有他和张艺兴之间的某些缘故？”

高老头儿先是一愣，而后露出赞许的目光，“怎么看出来的？”

“学校老师说过，罪犯之所以杀人不仅是要满足自身目的，同时也是给外界的一种宣告，很多心理变态的连环杀人犯不停杀人除了满足自己的变态心理，更是要告诉外界‘无论我杀了多少人你们都抓不到我’——”

“对警察无聊至极的挑衅。”

“在我们看来是无聊，可在他们眼里就是有趣。”

随着话音落地，高老头儿对这小年轻的赞许愈加多了，“那你说，吴世勋打算告诉外界什么？”

“张艺兴是他的？不，这理由太简单了——”

“等等，”高老头儿打断金钟大，“老师没告诉你越简单的往往才是真相？”

老师的确这么说过，可这件案子牵扯了邪教、牵扯了同性之间的爱情——金钟大突然一凛，脑袋里嗡嗡作响，思维飞速运转着，试图从千百块拼图中找到最关键的一块，可是相似的拼图太多，又缺少证据，他无法确定他所认定的拼图是否就是关键答案。

高老头儿拍了拍他的肩膀，“回去把日记看完，明天告诉你那具尸体是谁的。”说罢，便悠悠然离开档案室，留下小徒弟一人对着满桌线索愁眉不展。

蓦地，金钟大喊住走远地高老头儿，“师父！您告诉我这个案子是不是想翻案？”

高老头儿身形一顿，肩膀垮了几寸，似乎因为短短一句问话而变得丧气，但他很快挺直脊背，做了几个深呼吸，说道：“这么多年了，人都死了，没什么好翻案的。”他的语气很轻，说给自己听似的。

金钟大联想到师父喝多那晚的自言自语，直觉这件案子绝没有表面上看起来那么简单，至少，不会像报案人说得那么明了。

随后，目光落在没看完的第一本日记上，他翻开来，从上次阅读的中断点开始翻看。每看完一篇都会想起第二本日记给他的触目惊心，真真儿是应了那句话——曾经有多甜蜜，将来便有多么多的苦楚要承受。


	4. Chapter 4

_4月10日，小雨_

_我开始讨厌值班，太安静了，便也无趣的很，奇怪，我以前不是这样的，要么看书要么整理病例，总归有事情可忙碌，但现在，我看不进去书，也不想理会乱七八糟的病例，无论做什么都是做一半便停下来，然后盯着哪个地方发愣，脑袋一片空白的发愣，换做从前，我会因此而慌张不已，哪怕是去刷鞋也要让自己有事情做。以前留学的时候，交了作业或者论文之后会有几天的闲暇，一开始，还有人约我出去玩，但拒绝几次后他们便不再主动联系我，我并不感到失落或者孤单，我习惯了，爸妈说，只有废物才贪恋热闹才不求上进，然后卑微地活一辈子。这么多年，我始终记着爸妈的话，就算是闲暇日子也会去图书馆或者实验室，总之，别让自己变成脑袋空空的废物。可是这几天里我发愣的时间越来越多了，我很害怕，但我不知道我怕什么，怕变成废物吗？或许是吧。_

_4月11日，阴_

_今天也值夜班，或许是看我无事可做，急诊科的同事找我去帮忙，也好，至少有事可忙碌，然后我又看见张艺兴了。_

 

吴世勋这会儿有点气结，看了眼冲他讪笑的青年，又看了眼手上的病例，没好气地问：“说吧，今天救了哪个美啊？”

张艺兴讪讪一笑，“救我自己。”

“……”这人，都病成这样还有心思开玩笑，小吴大夫板着脸不带感情地念病例，“疲劳过度，营养不良，持续发热不退，偶尔出现呕吐及痢疾的病症。”接着他合上病例，不说不笑地盯着病床上的青年。

“工作太忙了——”

“再忙也要休息！”。

病床上的青年突然敛了笑意，眨巴着眼睛，问：“小吴大夫多久没休息了？”说着坐起来，苍白的脸庞凑近吴世勋，像要看穿这个人心思似的，目光灼灼，“黑眼圈好重呢。”

这话不假，自打发现自己有了发愣的习惯，吴世勋开始没事找事，值班很无趣，但是在家也睡不着，他去夜跑，去彻夜收拾房间，把所有衣物和床上用品翻出来整理，就连犄角旮旯都不放过，可没用啊，跑一半就不自觉停了脚步，盯着路灯发愣，要么洗床单洗到一半又盯着水龙头流出来的水发呆，水漫洗手间了都不知道。

吴世勋垂了脑袋，嗫嚅道：“我睡不着……”

“怎么睡不着呢？”张艺兴轻声问。

他摇摇头，“就是睡不着，脑袋里空空的，我……我害怕……”

张艺兴换了个姿势，像只幼犬那般半跪在床上，他笑得有些狡黠，颊边印着浅浅酒窝，“要我给你唱安眠曲吗？”

“……谢谢，不用。”

被拒绝的青年并未气馁，自顾自唱起来，他闭上眼睛，一边唱一边用指尖敲着床铺打拍子。青年的声音好柔，像鸟的羽毛，一阵阵打着旋儿飞去半空再落下。

吴世勋听着，突然就觉得两脚发软，他挨着床边坐下来，困倦地眨了眨眼。

“困啦？”

好轻好柔的问话落在耳朵里，吴世勋缓慢地点头，“嗯……”

“睡吧。”张艺兴拍了拍床铺。

“你呢？你睡哪儿？”

“我睡你旁边。”

闻言，吴世勋的脑袋清醒几分——长这么大从来没听谁说过这样的话，就连爸妈都不说，他们只说“胆小鬼才抱着玩偶睡觉”、“吴世勋你不是小孩子了”——他那会儿才六岁——如今听张艺兴说了，难以名状的情绪好似泉水在体内流窜，困意便也更重。

一只温暖的手按在胸口处，紧接就被这只手推倒，他顺从极了，如同羔羊，顺从地躺下，顺从地闭上眼睛。

吟唱安眠曲的歌声忽远忽近，能感觉到身侧床铺塌陷几分，而后是来自另一个人的呼吸和气味，歌声不再远，它们钻进他的身体，生根发芽。

“睡吧，世勋，睡个好觉，睡个彻夜无梦的好觉。”

他听他的话，真就彻夜无梦。

 

_4月12日，晴_

_我对生日这回事没有概念，爸妈不给我过生日，他们说那是在浪费时间，我无所谓，生日说白了就是纪念，我没什么好纪念的，过不过都无所谓。当我这样告诉张艺兴时，他用非常难以置信的目光打量我，跟我骗他似的，我有必要骗他吗？他要是知道我以前怎么度过留学生活肯定会把我当疯子。我尝试过的，有同事想送孩子出国留学，他们来找我讨教经验，我跟他们说我住在地下室一天只睡不到五个小时，其余时间都是在学习，除了图书馆就是实验室，不和同学出去玩，不参加任何派对，然后他们就像看疯子似的看我，一脸同情的问我难道不累吗。累？什么是累？我不知道，我真的不知道，我从小就是这样，写题念书去补习班，从补习班回来继续写题温习功课，习以为常的事情为什么要觉得累。_

_我犹豫了一会儿，还是把这些经历告诉张艺兴，奇怪的是，他只惊讶了几秒，而后就变得平静。我挺感谢他没有用同情的眼神看我，我不需要同情，我很努力的按照爸妈教我的生活方式去活着，没必要同情我。_

“还是过个生日吧。”

像听见什么天方夜谭，吴世勋睁圆了眼睛。

“也不一定要纪念什么，我们去吃火锅，然后看电影，就跟我们平常做得一样，只是打着生日的名号而已。”言毕，那人冲他调皮的眨眼。

仔细想想，这话说得没错，不过多了个头衔罢了。

“可你还病着。”

那人笑起来，重重拍了拍他的胸口，“不是还有你吗，小吴大夫医术精湛，堪比华佗在世啊。”

张艺兴一边说一边摇头晃脑，吴世勋有些不好意思，“别拿我开涮了。”

“我说真的，”那人认真看着他，“我病了两次都是你治好，可不是华佗先生。”

望着他的下垂眼坦诚极了，丝毫寻不见恭维或者玩笑的痕迹。

吴世勋愿意发誓，从小到大没有一个人用这种目光看他，医院里的同事碍着爸妈的身份地位大多对他阿谀奉承，以前同学和老师觉得他太孤僻，往往拿同情和小心翼翼态度靠近他，唯独这个人对他坦诚，哪怕听到那些在别人眼里不可思议地留学经历也十分平静，平静地同他谈话，平静地建议他过个生日。

吴世勋觉得心跳地有点快，呼吸也变急促，胸口好闷，脑袋像被罩着塑料袋，氧气不够用了。他手忙脚乱翻出随身携带的粉雾剂，往嘴巴里喷了几下，好一会儿，呼吸才重新平稳。

“世勋？你还好吗？”

“没事……”

张艺兴明显不信，但他没说什么，径直从吴世勋手里抽走那瓶粉雾剂，看了半晌，沉声问道：“你有哮喘？”

“嗯……”

“多久了？”

“13岁……”

“怎么会得这种病？”

听见问话，吴世勋心头一跳，立刻抢回粉雾剂紧紧攥在手里，他咬着下嘴唇，好半天才开口，“我能不说吗？”

“当然可以，等你想说了我再听。”

这人的爽快实在出乎意料。吴世勋怔愣住。以前也在陌生人面前发病过，不管认不认识，都是七嘴八舌问他这问他那，烦得要死，可张艺兴还是平静的，甚至用那种话挽救尴尬。好奇心被勾起，他反问：“你为什么不想听？”

张艺兴歪着脑袋思忖片刻，“比起去问，我更喜欢听别人说。”他换了个姿势，细白双手抱着膝盖，语气很轻，“爸爸告诉我，学会聆听才能学会了解别人，而且言多必失——不说这些了，快去工作，我等你下班。”

话题转折过快让吴世勋有些反应不上来，还想多问几句却被对方推着后背赶出病房，临走前，那人特意叮嘱他好好工作上班别开小差。

说是叮嘱，实则是安慰吧，安慰自己别去在意病情，那没什么的，生病而已，没什么的。

其实现在想想，当初恐怕是误解了对方的意思，那才不是安慰，是不想聊下去的借口，人人都有难言之隐，哮喘病和留学生活是他不愿提的事，而过往是张艺兴不愿提的事。

 

_4月18日，晴_

_一个礼拜过去了，我仍忘不了一周前发生的事，我生日当天，张艺兴吻了我，天……我到现在仍不敢相信这个吻切实发生过，我几度以为那是我喝多后的幻觉，没错，我活了二十多年头一次沾酒精，不过几口就头晕脑胀，脚底下轻飘飘，跟踩在棉花上似的。_

电影散场后，约莫已经是晚上十点左右的光景，张艺兴双手插着裤兜盯着路灯发呆，半晌，吴世勋问他，现在回家吗？原本投射在路灯上的目光下移几分，移去吴世勋脸上，跃跃欲试般看着年轻的外科医生。

“回家，”张艺兴说，“回我家。”

吴世勋愣了几秒，不等他再跟对方确认一遍，张艺兴便径自拦下经过的计程车，他的手腕被握住，然后被带上计程车。

老款桑塔纳载着两个人一路飞驰，车窗外的霓虹灯融为一块块不规则的光斑，渐渐，霓虹灯少了，被参天的梧桐树取而代之。生命在这个季节成长的很快，不过四月上旬的光景，树叶已然有半个巴掌大小，那些数不清的树叶组成了茂密繁盛的树冠，路灯与月光穿透树冠，落在二人脸上，随着计程车的飞驰转瞬即逝。

“不高兴去我家？”张艺兴嘴角噙着笑问。

吴世勋轻轻摇了摇头，“不，只是……有些紧张。”

“紧张什么？”

“我从没去过谁家做客。”

张艺兴眯了眯眼睛，对吴世勋的话半信半疑，“你没有朋友吗？”

“嗯……”

至此，对话结束，张艺兴好像笑了，也好像没笑，但吴世勋非常确定那人用某种诡异却暧昧的眼神作为对话的收尾。

不知怎么，就很期待跨进张艺兴家的大门。

是很小的一居室，不，严格来说算不上一居室，站在玄关便可以将整间房子的布局看清楚。进门右手边是客厅，左手边就是厨房，连餐桌都没有，客厅的茶几上摆着未清洗的碗筷，根据污渍推算，使用时间应该在前天。吴世勋有洁癖，整个人挤在沙发角落，尽量离那些脏碗筷远一些。张艺兴从卧室里走出来，手上拿着几盒磁带，他先把磁带放进录音机，按下播放键，而后坐去吴世勋身边。

轻柔婉转的女声倾泻而出，那声音淡淡吟唱着歌词，像是诉说一般的吟唱，诉说情爱与情爱带来的愁苦。

“《Close to You》卡朋特最经典歌曲之一。”

从小就没接触过流行音乐，吴世勋懵懂宛如幼童，只能呆呆听张艺兴介绍，然后听那人跟随歌声一起轻轻哼唱。

一曲毕，张艺兴回过头，见吴世勋仍拘束，似乎以为后者被乱糟糟的沙发和茶几困扰，一边把脏衣物团成团儿扔去不远处的躺椅上，一边抱歉地笑了笑，“家里很乱。”又问，“喝什么？啤酒还是红酒？”

吴世勋挺局促的，且不说这是他第一次去外人家做客，单说张艺兴给他的选项都够他支吾半天。

“红酒吧。”

那人擅自替他做了决定，而后趿拉着拖鞋去厨房取来红酒和两个玻璃杯。

“开瓶器呢？我记得我放在这儿了——屁股抬一下。”

张艺兴突然凑过来，上半身越过吴世勋的大腿，胳膊肘撑着沙发，上半身半趴在吴世勋的腿上，后者打了个激灵，搁在膝上的一双手都有些僵硬。

“屁股，抬起来。”

一只手勾着吴世勋的大腿外侧，另一只手从腿根与沙发的夹缝间伸进去，摸啊摸的，摸了好半天。

这期间，吴世勋彻底傻眼。虽然隔着裤子，但是很明显感觉到那只手的柔嫩程度，手指修长且灵活，指尖时不时蹭到大腿内侧，他浑身僵硬，只剩心脏剧烈跳动。

“找到啦。”

张艺兴终于抽出手，手里捏着一个金属物件，蓦地，他整个人扭着身子瘫在吴世勋腿上——天，真是要命——皱着眉抱怨自己丢三落四的性子。

“老啦，记性都不好了。”

尽管已经找到要找的东西，但那人并未及时起来，反而就着这个姿势把开瓶器塞给吴世勋，指挥后者开红酒。

——他的身体好柔软，他的胳膊蜷曲着，搭在我的腿上，他的卷发蹭过我的裤子，发出轻微的沙沙声。

“我……不会……”吴世勋为难地抿了抿嘴角。

“……行吧，我来，还想偷个懒呢。”张艺兴坐起来，从身旁人手里拿走开瓶器，熟练地打开了红酒，然后分别倒进两个玻璃杯中。

他把其中一个塞给吴世勋，自己拿起其中一个，径自碰了个杯，“干杯，祝你生日快乐。”说罢，仰头一饮而尽。

自小家教就很严格，喝酒这种事别说亲自尝试，就连见都很少见，吴世勋呆呆地捧着杯子，迟疑着是否打破严格遵守惯的规矩。

“又不是毒药，喝啊。”

“我不会……”

张艺兴惊讶地睁圆眼睛，“真的假的？”

“抱歉……”

“道什么歉啊，不会就是不会咯，”张艺兴好笑地摆了摆手，又停下来，狡黠地冲吴世勋眨眼，“喝一小口吧，庆祝你的生日。”

“但是——”

“但是什么，快点，干杯！”

铛，玻璃杯互相碰撞发出清脆声响，杯子里的暗红色液体晃了晃，而后溜进张艺兴嘴里，那人一双下垂眼半眯着，腮帮子鼓起几分，又很快恢复原样，喉结上下滚动着，咕嘟，咕嘟，嫣红舌尖探出嘴巴，绕着嘴唇舔了一圈，“不是高档红酒，但我觉得还不错。”

望着那两片饱满湿润的唇瓣，吴世勋被蛊惑了，学对方的样子，举起玻璃杯小小的抿了一口。没有沾过一滴酒精自是形容不来红酒的味道，只知晓这东西经过喉咙时散发轻微的辛辣感，他呛着了，咳了几下，两颊微微发红。

“怎么样？”张艺兴问。

“辣……”

那人愣了愣，爆发一阵笑声，苏打水泡泡一般的笑声，咕噜噜，咕噜噜，在吴世勋心里制造出无数透明气泡。

“现在呢？”张艺兴止住笑意，一边喝了一口，一边又问。

吴世勋咂咂嘴，觉得嘴巴里发甜，“挺甜的……”

“甜……”

张艺兴重复着，玻璃杯停在嘴边，吴世勋依稀看见有什么嫣红色的东西伸进酒中，然后玻璃杯被拿开，眼前的饱满唇瓣抿了抿，沾了酒，湿漉漉的。

“甜的？”

“嗯……”

“多甜？”

“就、挺甜的……”

下垂眼由上至下打量他，眼底散着微微闪动的光芒，光芒之下藏了说不清道不明的东西，他还来不及想清楚那东西是什么，便有湿热软肉贴在他唇上，软肉碾磨他的嘴唇，看不见的细微电流在此间爆发，它们于顷刻间占据了他所有的感官神经。

当嘴唇被舌头撬开，当口腔被舌头扫过，当对方引诱他回吻自己，他单调无趣的世界霎时开满鲜花。

那人跨坐在他身上，身体若有似无贴着他的胸口，两只手挂在他后颈处，鼻息混进他的鼻息，唇瓣与他的唇瓣厮磨，耐心地、热烈地教他接吻，时不时低语，世勋啊，甜吗？

甜。他傻乎乎点头。

得到答案，张艺兴单方面终止接吻，嘴角噙着笑，说，该回家了。

回家？

对，很晚了，要回家了。

活到现在头一次生出叛逆心理。不想回家，还想和张艺兴接吻，躲在这间小小的房子里，一边拥抱一边接吻。

可是我不想回去……

手掌覆盖于他的颊边，细细摩挲着，张艺兴轻声说道：“这算你的愿望吗？”

愿望？对啊，如果许愿，说不定可以实现。

“那我能许愿吗？”吴世勋凑近怀中人的脖颈，他主动亲吻对方的耳垂，“我想许愿，许一个今天可以不回家的愿望。”

张艺兴却抽身离开，他又倒了一杯酒，一口喝光，顶着一副酡红脸颊和一双朦胧地眼睛，自言自语般说：“轻易许愿的话，观音不会答应哦。”

“所以，先回家吧，明天再来。”

临别前，张艺兴踮脚吻了吻吴世勋的唇瓣，低语道：“明天再来，我们明天再接吻。”

——我就这样怀揣不舍与迷恋离开张艺兴的公寓，我站在楼下张望公寓的窗户，可是窗户勾勒出一片漆黑，我摸了摸嘴唇，不甘心地搭上返家的车。

 

_4月19日，晴_

_我找到我总是莫名其妙发愣的原因了。_

_4月20日，晴_

_我无时无刻不在想着跟张艺兴接吻，虽然我每天都可以去他的公寓和他接吻，听着他挑选的歌曲，拿嘴唇和舌头获得他的气息，但我不知足，我尝试许愿，许一个留宿的愿望。就像我在那间阴暗的地下室里曾做过的那样，虔诚的、一遍又一遍的许愿。_

_4月21日，多云_

_观音答应我了，我留宿在张艺兴的公寓，我抱着他，他好乖，乖乖躺在我的身下，哭红了眼睛跟我求饶，像可怜的小动物，求我别弄坏他。我当然不会弄坏他，这是我成真的愿望，我要好好珍惜，毕竟没有多少人能许愿成功，除了我。_


	5. Chapter 5

_5月9日，晴_

_一整个劳动节的假期艺兴都在加班，我也差不多，不是加班就是替科室的同事值班。同事要跟家里人出门旅游，拜托我替他值几个班，回来好好谢我。没什么好谢的，不能和艺兴见面，我与其回到那个没有人气的家不如留在医院。_

_晚上艺兴打来电话，抱怨工作太多恐怕要熬夜，在熬夜之前利用公共资源跟我聊会儿天。_

_聊什么呢？也没聊什么，说来说去说了一堆琐事，可是我喜欢艺兴跟我说这些鸡毛蒜皮，我会觉得我们之间没有间隙，一点都不生分。_

_不是吗？愿意和你聊日常琐事证明已经把你看得很重要了。_

_艺兴问我听他说这些会不会觉得烦，我告诉他我的想法，他却说办公室的同事也这样聊天，难道同事之间也把彼此看得很重要？_

_对啊，科室里的同事闲下来也会说这种无关痛痒的话。那……我和艺兴还是属于普通朋友？我们都做过那种事了。_

 

“但我喜欢和世勋说这些。”电话那端的声音又软又甜，“同事之间我是被动加入，可如果是世勋，我愿意主动说这些话。”

吴世勋捏紧话筒，心跳渐渐变快。

“世勋明白了吗？世勋是我很重要的人，所以我想和你聊这些。”

“嗯……我明白。”

“明白就好了，世勋可不要嫌我烦。”

即使看不见，他也能猜到张艺兴说这话时会轻轻皱一皱鼻子，眼底有狡黠神色，嘴角也挂着浅浅的笑，于是颊边的酒窝忽隐忽现，晃晃悠悠的晃到他心里。

“我不嫌艺兴烦，”他说，“我、我喜欢艺兴……”

电话那端有几秒的停顿，“世勋知道什么是喜欢吗？”

大概……大概就是非常想见面，见面之后想拥抱，拥抱之后想亲吻。

不待他回答，张艺兴便主动开口：“世勋不知道也没关系，只要知道我也喜欢世勋，记住这一点就够了。”

“我记住了。”

用软甜嗓音说出的喜欢他一辈子都忘不了。

哪怕将来为此受了很多罪也不会忘记。

 

_5月13日，晴_

_我一整天都待在艺兴的公寓，我几乎没有下床，艺兴也是，我抱着他不停地说喜欢，他说我像只小狗，很黏人的那种，还说之前都没看出来我这么黏人，总觉得我冷冰冰的，不近人情。_

_那倒不是我冷冰冰，只是我习惯一个人了，从小到大都是一个人，睡觉，吃饭，上学，除了家长会，爸妈几乎从不陪着我，他们说陪伴会让我怠惰，那对我的将来没有好处。爸妈说得没错，正是因为我习惯一个人才可以在竞争激烈的医学院活下来。可我觉得艺兴说得也对，他说人这种动物最需要陪伴，有人陪着就可以很快睡着。_

_是这样，和艺兴在一起我能很快入睡，哪怕我不能留在他的公寓过夜，抱着他睡几个小时我都很满足。_

_但人这种动物也很贪心，我发现我开始不满足于那几个小时。_

今天周末，轮到金钟大值班。高老头儿休息没在。年轻小警员换了个姿势斜斜靠着椅背，三十年前吴世勋那本日记被他捧在手里，一页页仔细翻着。

说实话，当读到第一本日记的最后几篇时，金钟大难免震惊了一小会儿。如他师父所说，即便是三十年后的今天，男人和男人之间的恋爱也不一定被大众所认可，何况三十年前。偏生吴世勋和张艺兴要走这条路，冒着失去工作失去优渥条件的风险把这条路走到黑。

年轻小警员无从得知张艺兴当时的想法，但吴世勋的日记字里行间都透露着对于恋人的痴迷——已然细致到一日三餐都吃了什么的地步。

他想不通，想不通爱这个字究竟有多么大的魅力，可以让人放弃一切只为享受精神和肉体的愉悦。

师父说今天就告诉他水缸里发现的尸体是谁，从昨天开始，除了上厕所他几乎就没放下那本日记，甚至熬通宵读完第一本。现在，他正在看第二本。

 

_8月16日，晴_

_爸妈不允许我搬到外面独自居住，我只好去求主任尽量多给我排大夜班，这样我就能留在宿舍不必回家，而艺兴也可以来宿舍和我过夜。_

_主任很好奇我的动机，我告诉他我失眠很严重，与其在家翻来覆去煎熬不如在医院待着。主任同意了，又劝我当心疲劳过度害哮喘复发，然后暗示我不必这样拼，有我爸妈在，我早晚会坐上科室主任的位置，甚至很有可能成为最年轻的副院长。我不知道该怎么回答他，我只能说我现在的一切是我自己拼了命得来，和我爸妈无关。但是主任和那些人一样，并不把我的解释当回事儿，无论我重复多少遍。_

_罢了，他们没有亲眼见过我是如何在竞争激烈的医学院活下来，自然不相信我的。_

_好在艺兴相信，我说什么他都相信。可是艺兴很少过问我以前的事，除非我主动说。而当我提及过去，他也只是平静地听着，末了，淡淡的点头。_

_我们之间这样算得上谈恋爱吗？我都告诉他我要一边克服哮喘一边在实验室熬夜，甚至有一回哮喘犯了差点儿死在空无一人的实验楼。然而艺兴还是那副波澜不惊的模样，好像这些事情在他眼里的分量和吃饭睡觉没有区别。_

_我没有谈过恋爱，我不知道这种相处模式是否算正常。我也不能去问任何人。_

_8月18日，晴_

_艺兴带来一台录音机，他说送给我，以免我一个人在宿舍感到无聊。_

 

“干嘛那么看我啊？”

正在摆弄录音机的人回头冲吴世勋无辜地笑了笑。

他走过去，从后面搂住那个人，尖瘦下巴垫在对方肩上，他知道他自己很瘦，这样的动作会害那个人喊疼，然而对方并不介意，细白手指捏着卡带放进位于正中间的卡带匣，咔哒，匣子合上，咔哒，播放键按下，婉转柔美的女声透过喇叭缓缓流出。

“卡朋特？”吴世勋轻声问道。

怀里的人转过身望着他，捧起他的脸吻了吻他的嘴角，“世勋记住了呢。”

这没什么困难，他自小记忆力优越，几乎是过目不忘的程度，对于人声也有着很强的分辨能力。当然了，更多的要拜张艺兴经常放这支乐队的歌曲所赐，不想记住都难。

“艺兴很喜欢他们？”

“我还好，我爸爸很喜欢卡朋特。”

难得恋人主动提及过往，虽然只有简短一句，但吴世勋不想放过这个机会，斟酌着用词，问道：“艺兴的爸爸喜欢音乐？”

“嗯，”张艺兴点了点头，“不止喜欢，谁有什么经典歌曲他都知道的很清楚，也很会唱歌，卡朋特是他最喜欢的乐队，他用那首《Close to you》追到了我妈妈。”

这是个好的开始，艺兴主动向他诉说过去了。心底的欢喜像被吹起来的气球，渐渐饱胀，他浑身都轻飘飘。

“我第一次去你家你给我听得那首吗？”

“对，就是那首，很不错吧。”

“很好听。”

张艺兴垂着眼帘笑了笑，从吴世勋的怀里离开，转而坐在宿舍的单人床上，身体后仰靠着墙壁，随便抓了一个枕头抱在怀里。他闭上眼睛，随着录音机中的女声轻轻哼唱。慵懒惬意好似云朵。就连说话声音都是柔柔甜甜，“爸爸有很多卡朋特的磁带，几乎买了他们出过的所有专辑，包括其他歌手和乐队的，家里有个书架专门存放爸爸的磁带，爸爸死了以后，磁带就归我了。”

柔柔甜甜的嗓音平静无波澜地说出了“死”，就连面上表情也好平静。吴世勋却心头突突直跳。亦好奇心旺盛，他走过去坐在张艺兴身边，握着对方的手，小心翼翼问道：“爸爸生病了吗？”

张艺兴突然睁开眼睛，漆黑瞳孔像埋在冰山里的黑曜石，“自杀，”他说，“上吊自杀。”

吴世勋喉头一哽，同情心作祟，释怀了有关对方从不提及过去的不快。

他抱住身旁瘦削的青年，轻轻拍着对方蝴蝶骨，用尽可能温柔的声线安慰道：“没关系，妈妈还在。”

“妈妈也死了。”

吴世勋有点儿喘不上气，原本安抚对方的手僵在半空。蓦地，怀里的人反手握住他的手，柔软指腹摩挲他的手背，酥麻入骨，便有些厌烦半小时后的值班安排。

舔了舔嘴唇，吴世勋继续用那股子温柔语调安慰张艺兴，说没关系，说已经都过去了。

怀里的人抬头看他，“为什么不问问我原因呢？”

吴世勋想了想，回答道：“艺兴想说自然会告诉我。“

“世勋是在学我吗？”

“算是吧。”

“世勋是不是很讨厌我不提以前的事？也讨厌我不关心你的以前？”

吴世勋哑然，他不知道该点头还是该摇头，张艺兴说得没错，他是讨厌这些，但如今知晓对方不提及过往的原因，便再无法产生厌烦心理。

等了一会儿没等来答案，张艺兴从吴世勋怀里抽身而出，返回录音机跟前按下停止键再打开卡带匣，卡带被翻了一面重新放进匣子。

“《The End of the World》我妈妈最喜欢的歌，”张艺兴转过身向吴世勋伸手，“世勋，来跳舞吧。”

那句话怎么说来着？

你邀请我跳舞的模样好似天使降临，圣洁白光围绕着你，你美好的不真实，我愿意与魔鬼做交易，只为天使能留在我身边。

他欣然应允天使的邀约，走过去握住那只细白的手，另一手搂住对方纤细的腰部，随着歌曲节奏缓缓摆动身体。他的胸口紧贴天使的胸口，强而有力的心跳节奏透过胸骨传递而来，他感到那一片皮肉发烫，指尖都变温暖。

“我妈妈喜欢卡朋特唱得这一版，但我不喜欢。”张艺兴仰起头，眼底被往事罩上一层柔纱，朦胧，不真实，以至看不清情绪，“明明是难过的歌，为什么要用甜美的声调唱出来，这不对啊。”话说到这儿顿住，瘦弱双臂勾住吴世勋的后颈，他凝望着他凝望了半晌才继续开口说话，“难过的歌就应该用悲伤的声调去唱，不能自欺欺人，更不能假装释怀，你说是吧，世勋？”

然而他根本不明白面前这个人在说什么，像在评论歌曲，可又好像话里有话。

“不好就是不好，再怎么掩盖都没用，就像烂掉的尸体，早晚会有人发现那股作呕的臭味。”

说着这些话的张艺兴脱去了天使的皮囊，面无表情站在那儿，周身散发着寒冷。看着这样的张艺兴，吴世勋没来由的出了一身冷汗。

“世勋的过去是烂掉的尸体吗？”张艺兴问道，“留学生活很辛苦吧，哮喘病也很辛苦吧，一个人待在那儿待了十几年，无人问津无人理会，世勋过得很不好吧。”

他发誓，他从未给予过去任何评价，只是复述了那些事情而已，不带感情的复述，然而张艺兴单方面做出了评价，并且字字真实，就像亲眼见过一般。

吴世勋快速眨了眨眼睛，他喉咙发紧，过往堵在那儿咽不下吐不出。

蓦地，张艺兴笑起来，然后抱住他，安慰小孩子似的拍着他的后背，“别怕，世勋，尸体烂了就让它烂吧，让人作呕的臭味早晚会被风吹散，等尸体彻底分解再融进地底会开出很漂亮的花，不是吗？”

抱着他的人用非常非常轻的声音诉说，轻的像自言自语。吴世勋侧头看向张艺兴，黑色卷发近在咫尺，衣物散发的清香阵阵飘过来，然后是梦呓般的吟唱，吟唱着那首应该用悲伤语调唱出的歌。

“艺兴……能不能陪我等尸体彻底烂掉？”他不确定地问。

黑色卷发晃了晃，怀里的人作出回答的声音犹如梦呓：“我会陪着世勋直到愿望成真。”

对，那个愿望，观音答应他了，诚心诚意就会成真的愿望。

 

_8月21日，阵雨_

_我不知道艺兴这两天怎么了，本来是周末，说好这两天都在宿舍过夜，可又反悔了，说要去见朋友。_

_艺兴应该没有几个朋友的，我们认识快半年，我从来没听他说和谁关心很好，他说得最多的只有办公室的同事，他也总是用“同事”称呼他们，所以不可能是那些人。那会是谁？艺兴身边还有谁是我不认识的。_

_前两天也是说好要留在宿舍等我值大夜回来，可是他突然打电话说要去见朋友，我忍不住好奇心问他去见谁，他还是那句话，一个朋友。_

_现在我一个人待在宿舍，已经凌晨两点，我又失眠了。_

_好奇怪，艺兴在我就能很快睡着。_

_艺兴是安眠药吗？应该不是的，我知道安眠药是什么味道，比我那些治哮喘的粉雾剂还苦，我吃过安眠药，大把大把的吃过。艺兴身上只有甜甜的牛奶味。_

_我不想再吃安眠药了，在国外已经吃够那些东西了，还有粉雾剂，我讨厌它们，我只想要艺兴。_

_我只要艺兴。_

_8月22日，阴_

_观音说是我还不够诚心，所以愿望不能实现。_

_怎么做才能更诚心？_

 

金钟大虚着眼睛看那页纸。八月二十二号的日记。总共三句话，字迹歪歪扭扭。他猜测或许是张艺兴的不坦白让吴世勋情绪低落，以至写日记时握不稳笔。但至于这样吗？连写字都写不好？转念一想，根据之前的日记来看，吴世勋非常依赖张艺兴，尤其在提出“陪他等尸体彻底烂掉”的要求并且应允后，这种依赖应该会更加严重，所以，情绪低落到写不好字大概也是情理之中。

他叹了口气，抬眼看向挂钟。快下班了，师父还没来电话。他想了想还是主动给师父拨电话过去。等候音响了好久也没被接起。是已经在路上了？正纳闷儿呢，高老头儿慢悠悠走进来。

“催什么催。”

“师父您来啦。”

小徒弟狗腿兮兮给师父搬椅子倒茶水，而后眨巴眨巴眼睛，一脸期待。

不用说，高老头儿都知道这小年轻要问什么，可他还是老样子，问小年轻把日记看到哪儿了。金钟大立刻翻开日记本，点了点八月二十二号那篇，说，看到这儿了。

“但是我有个地方不明白。”

“哪儿不明白。”  
 “师父您看，”金钟大反坐在椅子上，把日记递过去，“一个人的情绪低落到什么地步才会把字写成这样，尤其吴世勋还有强迫症，字写得这么烂他都愿意留着？”

高老头儿挑了挑眉毛，转身去自己办公桌翻出一把手持紫外线灯，对着八月二十二号的日记由上到下仔仔细细照了一遍。

金钟大看着，脸都白了。

几块大大小小形状不规则的土棕色痕迹暴露在紫外线灯光下，就算他不是刑侦毕业的学生，那么多纪录片都会告诉他那些是血迹。

“明白了吗？”

“……”  
 “这里，还有这里，”高老头儿关了紫外线灯，指着两道非常非常浅的痕迹，“八月二十二号的日记是吴世勋重新写的。”

小徒弟愣住，“重新写的？”

“对，你看这儿，这里被撕下过一张纸，”高老头儿又指着日记本中缝，“可以判断的是吴世勋写八月二十二号的日记时手部受过伤，加之情绪低落，伤口恐怕裂开才会在纸上留下血迹，但以他的脾气不允许这本有关张艺兴的日记被弄脏，所以撕掉了重写，但是血已经洇到下面，只是痕迹很浅而已，又过了这么多年，你没发现也是正常。”

“吴世勋的手怎么受伤了？是因为做手术吗？”

“不是。”

“那是为什么？”

“等会儿告诉你。”

小徒弟鼓了股腮帮子，又问：“既然吴世勋不想让这本日记被弄脏，为什么还要留着这篇呢？他把字写得那么难看，就算不是因为张艺兴，他的强迫症也不会让他留着啊。”

高老头儿缓缓叹气，好半晌才开口，“他是要记住这一天。”

“他要记住什么？”

高老头儿没有及时回答小徒弟的疑问，而是看了眼手表，手指嗒嗒敲着桌面，约莫五分钟后，径直站起来朝外面走，“下班了，走，跟我回去。”  
 金钟大忙不迭收拾好东西，小跑着跟上高老头儿。

两人坐高老头儿的车回到住所，刚进门，高老头儿从书架最顶层的某一本书里拿出一叠泛了黄的纸。

“验尸报告？”

金钟大快速翻着，越看越觉得字迹眼熟，这、这不就是他师父的字迹？

高老头儿察觉到小徒弟的疑惑，先吹了吹杯子里的茶水，而后缓缓说道：“这件案子的所有档案被封存，没有再见天日那天，把档案交上去之前我偷偷手抄了一份，没有公章，没有局长和法医的签名，所以接下来的话你也可以当故事听。”

闻言，小徒弟立刻坐端正，屏气凝神等着那个故事。

讲故事之前，高老头儿脸上挂起似笑非笑的表情，问：“钟大，怕鬼吗？”

小徒弟摇摇头，“我从小就不怕鬼。”

“是啊，鬼有什么好怕，”高老头儿虚着眼睛看向那叠验尸报告，叹息般说：“可怕的是人心。”


	6. Chapter 6

三十年前的法医鉴定技术哪里像现在这样发达，鉴定尸体身份大多还在依赖血型检测，然而血型检测只能排除不能认定，认定需要更加精密的设备仪器和技术经验非常丰富的法医，这两样只有厅里有。高警官写了申请协助的报告找局长签名，局长问起案情进展，他翻出笔记本逐条逐句向局长报告。

“所以现在还没有找到另一具尸体？”

“没有……”高警官摇摇头，“寺庙前后、方圆一公里以内都找遍了，什么都没有。”

局长掏出烟盒习惯性抖了几下，两根烟蹦出来，一根他自己叼在嘴里，一根递了过去。高警官恭恭敬敬接过，先替局长点燃，这才去点自己嘴里那根。两人面对面坐着吞云吐雾。

“那个清洁工怎么说？”

“还是老样子，我们换着法的问都始终是差不多的答案，不过，这次他提到了观落阴。”

局长不解，眉毛都皱成一团，“什么东西？”

“一种宗教仪式，据说信奉紫姑观音的人都要进行这种仪式，以求愿望成真，我早上给您的工作总结都写了。”

局长点点头，目光重新落到申请协助的报告上，他想了会儿，告诉高警官会仔细看那份总结，至于申请协助的报告恐怕不会顺利批下来，毕竟……毕竟吴家两口子位高权重，能继续查案已经很不容易。高警官也明白，退一万步讲，无论死的人是谁都必须要抓住案犯，这是作为刑警最基本的职业操守——师父给他的告诫他一直没忘。

离开局长办公室后，高警官独自坐在警局大院的花坛边，吴世勋的日记在膝上摊开，他再一次细细阅读它们。

 

尸体迟迟鉴定不出身份，高警官只好和同事一而再再而三去医院找报案人，也是唯一见过吴世勋最后一面的证人，可无论换什么方式提问，报案的清洁工证词都始终如一，并且坚称不知道另一具尸体的去向。有一回高警官急眼了，拿藏匿尸体的罪名吓唬清洁工，劝对方如实交代争取宽大处理，然而这个人还是那副瑟缩模样，嗫嚅着说他真的不知道，说那天晚上的确见到小吴大夫了，小吴大夫还把放尸体的位置指给他看。

“他放哪儿了！”同事厉声问道。

“就……就水缸里……”

“那他自己呢！你不是说他当着你的面喝下一整瓶氰化钾吗，他的尸体呢？见鬼了是吗！”同事逼近清洁工，掏出一叠纸，指着纸上的字说，“你自己看，法医亲笔写了血液以及胃部没有检测到氰化钾，说！吴世勋人呢！”

清洁工被同事故作凶狠的模样吓着了，呼吸突然急促，整个人弓着身子大口喘息，一只手哆哆嗦嗦去摸工服口袋。高警官想起这人有哮喘病，于是帮着他一块儿找。粉雾剂在衣服内兜，工服的拉链好死不死在这个档口卡主。刺啦，高警官撕开清洁工的制服翻出粉雾剂递了过去，半晌，对方的呼吸有所平缓，面色也渐渐恢复正常。

“现在能说了吗？”

清洁工缓缓点头，开口说话声音充满疲倦，“我当时特别害怕，不等小吴大夫……就跑了……”

“那日记从哪儿来的？”

清洁工小幅度撇撇嘴角，似乎有些不耐烦，“我都跟你们说了好几次了，日记本是我在小吴大夫给我钱的旅行包里发现的。”

同事比清洁工还不耐烦，“你骗鬼呢！这么重要的东西他会放在旅行包里吗！”

“我也纳闷啊，”清洁工委屈地挑高眉毛，“我那会儿还想问他，可他根本不听我说话，一直在自言自语。”

“他自言自语什么？”

“什么奉献什么牺牲的……”

高警官虚着眼睛，目光一寸寸扫过清洁工的脸，那张脸臃肿肥胖，五官便显得没有特点，他到现在都想不通吴世勋为什么偏偏来找这个人，就因为都有哮喘病？这不合理的。

他问：“从你见他最后一面算起，到你报案，这中间为什么空了一个礼拜以上的时间？”

“我也说了啊，我挺犹豫的，小吴大夫对我很好，我想报答他，可这种报答方式太……所以我觉得还是报警能好一点……”

“小吴大夫要知道你报警怕不会半夜来找你。”同事凉飕飕揶揄。

清洁工明显被吓着，瞬间脸色发白，慌忙说道：“不会的不会的，我报案前一天还去寺庙给他烧纸钱来着——”

“你报案前又去了？！”

“嗯……”

“报案那天怎么不说！”

同事是个暴脾气，作势扬起手要冲清洁工的面门而去，后者吓坏了，立刻抱头蹲在墙根，语无伦次念叨别打他他什么都不知道。高警官拦住同事，蹲下来，放缓语气问道：“你第二次去那儿看见小吴大夫的尸体了吗？”

“没有……”

“寺庙里面或者周围找过吗？”

“找了，什么都没有，除了……除了水缸里的尸体。”

高警官给同事递了个眼神，对方立刻掏出笔记本记录，“你叫……伍塞，是吧？”

“嗯……”

“小伍，你再好好想想，小吴大夫找你那晚你看清楚尸体的五官了吗？”

小伍咬着嘴唇陷入回忆，片刻，摇了摇头，“太黑了，我看不太清。”

“那为什么认定水缸里的尸体就是张艺兴？”

“小吴大夫说是。”

 “他说你就信？”

小伍重重点头，“小吴大夫从来不骗人，他很讨厌撒谎，有的病人为了省钱不愿意住院，撒谎说找别的大夫看过别的大夫都说不用住院，小吴大夫一眼就能看穿他们在撒谎，可生气了……”

蹲久了腿有些发麻，高警官干脆席地而坐，烟瘾犯了，想抽，转念想起眼前这个证人有哮喘，只好闻了闻再塞回去，“小吴大夫这么厉害啊？”

“嗯，有回我实在不好意思再收小吴大夫给的药，就骗他我已经买了药，他说我呼吸那么快肯定是在骗他——”

 

_——艺兴在骗我，尽管他说话的样子看上去那么真诚，可是我知道他在撒谎，撒谎的人呼吸会变快，艺兴的呼吸好快，除了在床上，他不会用这种频率呼吸。_

_——艺兴为什么要骗我呢？那个朋友到底是谁？_

 

吴世勋的日记曾这样写道，高警官这会儿想起来，盯着眼前的清洁工盯了好一会儿，冷不丁问：“你会骗我吗？”

“我哪儿敢啊……”小伍偷偷看了眼高警官的同事，“他那么凶……”

“你——”

同事的暴脾气说来就来，高警官使了个眼色示意同事别理会，随即目光落在小伍胸前的工牌，“伍塞，吴世，你们俩名字发音挺像的。”

小伍低头看着自己的工牌，摸了摸，回答道：“小吴大夫也这样说过，说我和他有缘分，不光是哮喘病，名字发音也像。”

“所以他就找你帮忙。”

“嗯，他说除了我他谁都不信。”

“就因为你和他有所谓的缘分？”同事说，“他爸妈呢？他都不信生他养他的爸妈？”

闻言，小伍低下头不说话了，同事是个急脾气，见小伍这样，又开始吹胡子瞪眼，小伍害怕高警官的同事，缩着身体往高警官后面躲，边躲边说小吴大夫从来不提家里的事他什么都不知道。

高警官向同事比了个稍安勿躁的手势，转头把小伍从身后揪出来，问：“小吴大夫很相信缘分吗？他一个大夫，按理说是唯物主义者，这种唯心论他也信啊？”

经高警官这么一说，小伍自己也有些惊讶，“这个我不清楚，但是小吴大夫信紫姑观音，拜观音讲究缘分，所以小吴大夫才特别相信吧……”

话说到这儿，高警官是越来越想不通，一个受过西方先进医学教育的人突然搞封建迷信，怎么想都觉得不对。

“你知道他什么时候开始信这些的吗？”

小伍摇头，眼神无辜地说不清楚，高警官又问：“你信吗？紫姑观音。”

话毕，小伍脸上露出非常惊恐的神色，脑袋摇得像拨浪鼓，连声说不信，说那东西太邪门了，不敢信的。

“怎么邪门了？”

小伍欲言又止，手指尖抠着工服膝盖处的布料，指甲刮过牛仔布发出咔哒咔哒的细微声响，嘴唇反复抿紧再松开，好半天才回答高警官的问话：“听老家的人说，紫姑观音不像其他的神，是邪神，一旦信了就不能再回头，因为紫姑观音会缠着信奉者，直到人死，信奉者会渐渐走火入魔，无论大小事都要问问紫姑观音——高警官，”小伍突然坐直身体，上半身前倾，神秘兮兮的看着高警官，“你知道观落阴吗？”

“观落阴？”

同事也察觉到接下来的话或许对案情有很大帮助，蹲坐在高警官旁边，皱起眉毛瞪着清洁工，“那什么东西？”

“是一种仪式，进行仪式的信奉者必须要有灵媒的帮助，信奉者要蒙住眼睛，用红色的布，灵媒会指引信奉者穿过黄泉进入紫姑观音所在之地，然后三拜九叩，诚心诚意发愿才会愿望成真。”

“怎么个诚心诚意法？”

“很多，最常见的是以物换物，比如说信奉者的家人或者他本人是哑巴，要是想恢复正常，信奉者必须拔下舌头献给紫姑观音，如果换了绝症或者想见死去的亲人，就必须用鲜血献祭，信奉者需要在紫姑观音的神像前用利器挖出心脏，然后把心脏放在神像前，把鲜血撒在神像上，一边做一边诚心默念愿望，如果紫姑观音认同信奉者的诚心，那就会帮他达成愿望。”

随着话音落地，高警官想起第二本日记最后几篇，吴世勋一遍又一遍地写着“牺牲”和“奉献”，该不会……就是这种牺牲奉献？牺牲了自我，奉献了爱人，以求愿望成真。

冷汗霎时从皮肉之下析出。如果真的像小伍所说那般，诚心诚意的方法是“以物换物”，那么吴世勋杀了张艺兴再自杀就是为了两个人能在同年同月同日下葬，以换得来世仍然在一起。他顿时感到悲凉。明明可以有更好的办法度过困境，却偏偏选了最糟糕的一种。

“你刚才说要挖出心脏，那人不都死了吗？”

“不会的，观音认同后会把心脏还回来。”

“如果那个什么观音不认呢？”

小伍愣了愣，“这我就不知道了……”

 “你怎么知道这么清楚？”

“我以前在乡下见过，我们那儿穷，人都没有文化，生病了不去医院去拜观音。”

操。同事没忍住，当即骂了句脏话。高警官自己也恨铁不成钢，心说这他妈活生生的封建迷信害死人。

所以吴世勋是真的信了那个什么观音，为了达成所谓的愿望不惜杀人再自杀。

回去的路上，高警官坐在车里重重叹了口气，旁边同事愤然，骂骂咧咧说太他妈扯淡，洋鬼子的耶稣都不这样害人，偏偏咱们国家……唉……好好的人怎么就信了这种玩意儿……

听同事如此说着，高警官也生气得紧，这种鬼扯蛋的玩意儿傻子都不信，偏生吴世勋信了，害死了别人也害死了自己。

“调头，”他突然开口，“去张艺兴的公寓。”

“不是应该再去吴家查查？”

高警官无奈地撇了撇嘴，同事了然，跟着高警官一起撇嘴，末了，用嘲讽地口吻说，有做大官的爹妈就是好啊，犯了案都能逃避调查——事发后，局里曾试图调查吴家，却被两口子的代理律师以尸体还是无名尸、警方证据不足拒绝了，局长出面都没用，论地位，吴家世代任政府机关的要职，吴世勋的父母如今也身任要职，位高权重，关系网遍布各个层级，想调查吴世勋太难了。

吴家不能查，那就查张艺兴，刑侦大队立刻调头前往张艺兴的住处。

老式公寓楼的一居室，地方不大，初步搜查很快就结束，然而他们什么都没搜到。家具上落了一层薄灰，似乎有一段时间无人居住，用过的杯盘碗筷还堆在厨房，卧室里的单人床上被子也没叠，阳台晾得衣服还没收，要不是那层薄灰，一切看上去就像居住人只是出门上班而已，傍晚就回来。但张艺兴一直都没回来，好似人间蒸发，没有上班，没有归家，所有认识他的人都不知道他在哪儿——

除非，那具尸体真的就是张艺兴。那案子就绕回原点了，吴世勋呢？吴世勋去哪儿了？是被吴家两口子藏起来了吗？藏在哪儿了呢？这座城就这么大，还能去哪儿？该不会……已经潜逃？不可能，根据报案人的证词，吴世勋迷信邪教到疯魔，为了张艺兴甘愿犯下杀人的罪过，一个疯到这种地步的人不会轻易听从家里安排潜逃。

一居室的大门外拉了警戒线，派出所的巡警站在门外守着。高警官和同时跟巡警打过招呼后跨过警戒线进了房间。两人现在卧室和浴室转了一圈，而后站在客厅里面面相觑。

同事叹口气，说：“就这么大的地方怎么就找不到线索呢？”

高警官也一筹莫展，这间一居室就差凿墙挖地了，可除了房主生活过的痕迹什么都找不到。衣物都在衣柜里，包括贵重的现金存折，毫无任何挪动过的迹象。

“你先回去吧，我在这儿待一晚上。”

同事惊讶地睁圆眼睛，“老高，你该不会要等张艺兴吧？”

“嗯。”

“别闹了老高，你看看这儿，灰这么多，指不定他被杀之前就没回来——”

“验尸结果还没出来，”老高打断同事的话，“别急着下结论。”

同事无奈，下唇包着上唇把额发从眼睛上吹开，而后一屁股坐到沙发上，“行吧，我跟你一起等。”

这回轮到高警官惊讶，同事摆了摆手，“多个人多重保障。”

“谢了。”

“跟我客气什么，”同事笑笑，“我去买饭。”

同事离开后，高警官坐在老旧的皮沙发上，掌根杵着下巴，锐利目光直勾勾盯着摆在电视旁边的录音机。

张艺兴的卧室里有个三层书架，不大，摆满了各式各样的磁带。他查看过，没有一盘是学英语的——发改委工作肯定会经常接触外宾，用英语交流做不到流利最起码也要会日常对话——全部是歌曲磁带，不同的歌手，不同的乐队，国内国外都有，夸张点说，基本涵盖了近年乐坛的流行趋势。而最上面一层的磁带却都是二十多年前的流行歌曲。他不太懂这些，但是经常听局里的小姑娘们谈论，粗略算了算，那些磁带竟比张艺兴的年龄还大些。

还喜欢听老歌？抱着这样的想法，高警官拿走几盘磁带交给鉴定科的同事，同事告诉他，这几盘磁带的使用频率非常高，可以说是天天都在听。

这就怪了，放着那么多当下流行的歌曲不听，却听二十多年前的老歌。难道这些磁带对张艺兴来说有特殊意义？是吴世勋送的吗？不，日记里说，吴世勋第一次来张艺兴的公寓做客就听了那支名叫卡朋特乐队的老歌，明显不是吴世勋送的。那么……是某个同样爱好音乐的长辈送的？便又去查张艺兴的老家。老家位于南方某座城市，离这儿很远，张艺兴的父母早早就不在了，祖辈更是早已进了土，老家几乎没人再认识张艺兴。不过当地派出所发来的资料还是有一些线索，根据资料，张艺兴的父亲曾是剧团演员，后来下海潮时辞去剧团工作下海做生意，期间认识了张艺兴的母亲，两人回到老家开了间倒腾五金零部件之类的小商店，之后由于经营不当导致生意失败，张艺兴的父亲积郁成疾很快过世了，没多久张艺兴的母亲也过世了，他一个人靠着做小工和奖学金读完大学，大学毕业进入政府部门工作，然后进了发改委，然后认识吴世勋，然后下落不明。

这样看来，张艺兴和吴世勋的家庭背景完全可以用“悬殊”来形容。虽然家庭背景不好，但是张艺兴这个人似乎很乐观，凭借自身努力进去别人削尖脑袋都进不去的发改委，按理说，这种人的头脑非常聪明，情商也极高，怎么就放纵交往对象信邪教呢？难道吴世勋没对张艺兴提过那些事？不，吴世勋太依赖张艺兴，一个人对着依赖的对象不可能选择保守自身秘密。

线索到这里就断了。高警官翻出吴世勋的两本日记，他随身携带它们，就是为了方便查看被遗漏之处。可是哪儿被遗漏了？到底是哪儿还没被他找出来？报案人的证词，吴世勋的日记，张艺兴周围人的口供，他试着梳理众多繁杂线索，脑袋里织起一张蜘蛛网——要找到结网的蜘蛛，就要追根溯源。

网中央是无名尸，无名尸的左右分别是张艺兴和吴世勋，从两个人身上各自散开，吴世勋那边是暂时不能搜查的吴家，以及该死的邪教，张艺兴那边则是下落不明，再分散，他们认识了彼此，继续分散，吴世勋独自一人于国外待了十几年，张艺兴依靠做小工的薪水和奖学金读完大学，继续，吴世勋十六岁出国读书，张艺兴空白，继续，吴世勋十三岁患上哮喘，张艺兴空白——等等，十三岁患哮喘，三年后就出国读书，吴家两口子竟然这样狠心？

高警官猛地从沙发上坐起来，快步走去门外叫来站岗的巡警，拜托对方按照年份把当年的报纸都找来。吴家地位那么高，吴世勋十六岁就出国读书不可能没有新闻报道。巡警应下来，连忙开车去市图书馆。

晚饭点过后，巡警带回来三四沓报纸，年份是吴世勋的十三岁到十六岁那几年。高警官和同事还有巡警一起，一张一张翻着报纸，试图找到有关出国留学的蛛丝马迹。三个人看得眼睛发酸终于找到几篇非常简短的报道。看完了，心底的沉重也更多了。

“真行啊这两口子，”同事冷冷笑着，“就因为孩子在竞赛中失利所以把人送去国外，太狠心了。”

可不是，别家孩子还在爬墙上房，吴家的孩子却要面对复杂的数学题，一次竞赛失利便意志消沉，可想而知这对吴世勋的打击有多大——可想而知，在这之前吴世勋承受着什么样的压力。所以后来那样依赖张艺兴便也算情理之中意料之中。

“所以患上哮喘估计更多是因为这些可怕的压力。”

“没错。”

 

_——我抱着艺兴便不会再失眠，我可以很快睡着。_

_——艺兴出差了，我就算把所有灯都打开也无法入睡。_

_——我只要艺兴。_

 

夜深了，高警官把卧室的台灯搬到客厅，就着泛黄的灯光翻看吴世勋的日记。同事和他一起熬了几个大夜，这会儿实在撑不住，蜷缩在沙发上睡着了。他盘膝坐在茶几跟前，眉头紧蹙，加重了眉宇间生来就有的凌厉。

脑袋里的蜘蛛网织到吴世勋十六岁那年，高警官暂时停下，从中央的无名尸开始，又梳理了一遍。刑警的直觉告诉他这中间有什么被遗漏，无法去吴家搜查，只好在日记里找。

第一本日记终结于八月二十二号，吴世勋写：观音说是我还不够诚心，所以愿望不能实现。怎么做才能更诚心？第二本日记的起始日期却是十一月一号，这中间差不多两个半月的时间吴世勋都没有写日记。

这是不合理的。

这是他第四次还是第五次看这两本日记了，每一次看都捉摸不透消失的两个半月发生了什么。他愁得慌，验尸报告迟迟出不来，吴家又像铜墙铁壁，除了案发后吴家两口子去太平间认尸，再没见过这两口子。

说起认尸那件事，高警官现在想起吴家两口子的表现都觉得不可思议——可能是自己儿子的尸体摆在眼前，做父母的却无动于衷。

比起过于冷漠的吴夫人，吴先生甫一看见尸体便有些站不稳，脸色发白，法医问了好几遍才回过神。

“尸体泡水太久，已经发胀了，”法医说道，“所以我们希望二位能提供吴世勋的一些特征，例如胎记或者疤痕之类。”

吴先生瞟了眼吴夫人，哑着嗓子说：“世勋后脑勺下面有块疤，他……他小时候不小心磕到桌角留下的。”

法医把尸体翻过去，根据吴先生指出的部位一一查看。一般来说，有疤痕的地方几乎不会再长头发，然而尸体整片后脑勺都没有这种现象。

“是因为泡水太久看不出来吗？”高警官问。

法医摇了摇头，“不可能，泡再久毛囊之间的分布也应该是均匀的，如果有疤痕，会呈现明显的分布不均——吴先生，除了这里还有别的地方吗？”

“没有了，世勋很乖，不像别的小孩子那么皮，那是他身上唯一的疤。”

蓦地，高警官冷笑出声，“唯一，我正要问你们呢，这是什么——”他把尸体的右手翻过来露出掌心，那上面有一条横穿整个手掌的疤，“这么粗的疤，当时的口子一定不浅，还是右手，筷子可能都拿不稳，你们都没发现吗？”

一直没说话的吴夫人突然笑起来，“我还想问问这位警官先生，你凭什么笃定这具尸体就是我儿子？就因为我丈夫说后脑勺的疤才是我儿子身上唯一的痕迹吗？那照这个思路，这具尸体后脑勺没有疤就不是我儿子咯，不是我儿子，那我儿子去哪儿了？失踪了好几天你们还没找到吗？退一步讲，如果这具尸体是我儿子，凶手是谁，我儿子为什么被杀，嗯？”吴夫人身体略微前倾，精致眉眼泛着冷，“办事不力啊警官先生。”

高警官一哽，顿时后悔刚才的冲动，现在还被吴夫人反将一军，丧气极了，直想干脆有人过来报案说看见吴世勋和张艺兴私奔，省得在这里跟吴家两口子斗智斗勇。

旁边同事看不下去，没好气地说：“你儿子失踪你报警了吗？没报警我们怎么知道你儿子失踪，我们又不是神仙！”

吴夫人还是那副仪态端庄的模样，来回看了看，说：“那我现在报警，报失踪案，你们去查吧。”

吴家两口子占了上风，高警官也自认是自己考虑不周到，让同事先带那两口子去做笔录，他自己留下来还有话要问法医。

几个人还没走到太平间门口，吴夫人突然转身，似笑非笑盯着高警官，说：“我儿子有哮喘，你们验尸的时候都没查出来吗？”

“……”

“办事不力啊警官先生。”

一行人彻底走了，高警官“咣”地踹了脚太平间大门撒火，旁边法医也没脾气，念叨着尸体泡成那样怎么可能查出气管的病变，这女人就是故意刁难你。他当然知道。转了视线

等人都走了，高警官盯着尸体右手心的疤出神，法医过来拍了拍他肩膀，劝他想办法去吴家查查。

“你也看到了，怎么查。”

法医叹口气，又问：“不是说还有一个，兴许这具尸体是那个人呢？”

“张艺兴家就他一个，谁来认尸，现在唯一的办法就是查清这具尸体是谁、另一个人去了哪儿——真的没在胃里找到氰化钾？”

“哎呦我说老高，我把所有东西都检测了，真的没有氰化钾。”

“那局里真没办法做DNA鉴定？”

法医遗憾地摇头，“局里技术跟不上，DNA鉴定只能去找厅上做，他们有人才有设备。”

“……好吧，我去写申请协助的报告。”

滋滋几下电流声突然爆开，台灯闪了几闪，灭了。被复杂案情困扰的警官先生去查看门外的电闸，电闸正常，恐怕是停电了，他又回到屋子里叫醒同事，屋子里太黑，高警官没留神，差点儿把茶几上的日记本碰掉，幸好他眼疾手快，接住日记本放回茶几上。

“小白，醒醒，带手电筒了吗？”

同事睡得迷糊，含混不清说在腰上别着，高警官翻了半天从同事腰上取下钥匙串。钥匙串丁零当啷响，他摸黑找了半天才找到小手电筒形状的物什，可是有两个，随便挑了一个拧开，雾蒙蒙的紫色灯光亮起，啧，拧错了，这个是勘察现场用的紫外线灯。正要关了去拧开另一个，他却愣在那儿，直勾勾盯着那本差点儿被碰掉的日记。他晃了晃紫外线灯，再三确认刚才不经意看见的某些东西并非他的幻觉——

没错，不是幻觉，他让灯光上移，照着那篇日记的日期。

8月22日。


	7. Chapter 7

“手怎么了？”

他的手被另一只柔软细白的手轻轻捏着，手背向下，露出手心尚未愈合的伤口。

层层纱布包裹吴世勋的右手，恐怕是写字和吃饭的动作还伤口裂开，纱布表面洇着几丝很浅的血迹。

“办公桌的玻璃破了个角，前两天擦桌子的时候不小心划得，没关系，你看，快好了。”

一番言词并未起到安慰作用，张艺兴还是闷闷不乐的，一遍遍抚着吴世勋右手心的纱布，小声埋怨这个人的粗心大意。

“什么快好了，明明还在流血。”

他转动手腕，拿手背摩挲对方软乎乎的脸颊，凑近了低语：“艺兴很担心我吗？”

“嗯……”张艺兴垂下眼帘，抱着吴世勋受伤的手，猫一般蹭着掌心，“不值得的……”

“什么？”

“为了这种事情受伤，不值得的……”

“擦桌子而已，没必要麻烦医院的清洁工。”

然而张艺兴没有理会这句解释，重复道：“不值得，世勋。”

定定望着他的漆黑双眸透着锐利，几乎生出被看穿秘密的错觉，吴世勋心头一跳，害怕被张艺兴察觉去什么，慌忙抽回手，转了话题，问打算去哪儿吃晚饭。

张艺兴咬着嘴唇想了想，“扬州炒饭吧，世勋拿筷子肯定不方便，勺子能稍微好一些。”

他的心上人这般体贴，好似冬去之后的春，融化了河川的冰，让繁花盛开。他想，如果早几年遇见这个人，兴许自己就不会变成这样。但设想终归是设想，现在，他两只脚都陷在泥潭里了，已然没有回头路了。

吃过晚饭，赶在值夜班之前，吴世勋抱着张艺兴小小的颠鸾倒凤一回，在他那间狭窄的单人宿舍，单人床嘎吱嘎吱作响，掺了两人粗重的喘息，以及他的心上人甜美婉转的呻吟声。末了，吴世勋掐着张艺兴的后腰泄了身，白汁从诱人的销魂窟溢出来，弄脏对方白嫩腿根。他仔仔细细擦干净白汁，又不舍的吻了吻腿根处。张艺兴被呼吸弄痒，扭来扭去要躲开，脚掌无意间碰到吴世勋两腿间疲软的器官，换来后者呼吸一滞。

“……你再乱动我就不能去上班了。”吴世勋握住那只细瘦脚踝，揉捏着敏感的脚踝内侧。

心上人的双脚生得很漂亮，十个脚趾白嫩如玉，脚趾尖泛着浅粉色，直教人蠢蠢欲动。

张艺兴就着被握住脚踝的姿势坐起来，啄了口吴世勋的唇角，“我晚上不走。”

意思是赶明早上班前还可以再来一回。

吴世勋了然，但他更想现在就再来一回，可是张艺兴已经钻进被窝，被子盖住下半张脸，只露出一双亮亮的眸子。

望着这双眼睛，吴世勋问了一个意味不明的问题：“你说这世上有回头路吗？”

“没有。”

“为什么？”

“因为没有后悔药，”张艺兴重又坐起来，上半身斜斜倚靠床头，“只能做些值得的事情，死的时候才会稍稍坦然。”

坦然？他这种死后会坠入阴司的人哪里来的坦然可言。

“快去上班，”心上人笑着催促，“小心手，别再弄伤了。”

“嗯……”

关上宿舍门后，吴世勋摊开受伤的右手，层层纱布之下是横穿手掌的可怖伤口，划得太深了，一周后的现在还在隐隐作痛，然而他并没有后悔之类的情绪，就像当时在那间地下室，他也是这样用剪子划破手心换取后来几年的平安健康，现在，为了艺兴他又这么做了，他诚心诚意，观音一定应他的愿。

 

案子陷入僵局。

高警官坐在那儿对着摊开的日记本抽闷烟。八月二十二号的日记在紫外线灯下有土棕色痕迹，那明显是血，结合尸体右手心的疤痕，从侧面证明了尸体应该就是吴世勋。而八月二十二号和八月二十一号之间有一张纸被撕了，沿着缝线仔仔细细撕下来——拿高倍数放大镜看了十几遍缝线才找到细微的锯齿状痕，又和第二本日记做对数了好几回纸张数，不然还发现不了这个细节。

可是，为什么要撕掉呢？被撕掉的那一张上写了什么？

“会不会写了观落阴的过程？”同事提醒道，“如果那个清洁工所说是真，吴世勋信了邪教、进行了观落阴的仪式，以他的性格来看，这么重要的事肯定会写进日记里。”

“为了张艺兴吗？”

为了那个人自残，以求所谓的愿望成真。

同事撇了撇嘴，算是认同高警官的猜测，继而也抽出根烟叼在嘴里，深深吸了一口，说：“但为什么要撕掉呢？害怕被人发现？”

“有这个可能。”

“不对啊，老高，法医没在尸体身上检测出氰化钾，这跟清洁工的证词不符。”

他当然注意到这点。

蓦地，两人对视一眼，异口同声说：“那个清洁工撒谎！”

原因呢？

管他什么原因，先去找他。

于是又驱车前往医院，没曾想被告知清洁工今日休假，跟主管要了住址便调头过去找人。

是一栋很破很旧的筒子楼，住的人也是杂七杂八，高警官和同事找了半天门牌号才找到那间位于顶层最里的单间。

敲了好久都没人来开门，同事急了，正要抬脚踹门，后面传来一句怯生生的问话。

“你们怎么来了？”

同事一把揪住清洁工的衣领，发狠道：“你胆儿够肥的！敢跟警察撒谎！”

清洁工白着脸，惊恐地看着面前二人，说话都有些磕巴，“我、我没有撒谎，我没有、没有骗你们……”

“放屁！”

同事把日记和尸体右手心的照片拿出来，摔在清洁工脸上，“我们在吴世勋八月二十二号的日记上发现了几处血迹，尸体右手心又有疤痕，但尸体没有检测出氰化钾，你却说你亲眼看见吴世勋喝下一整瓶氰化钾，还敢说没有撒谎！”

吵闹引来左右邻居的好奇心，不断有人探头张望这处，高警官拽了拽同事，让清洁工开门，有话进屋再说。

进了屋，高警官先打量一圈屋内布置，很简陋，进门右手边摆着餐桌和两张折叠椅，餐桌往过靠墙的位置是个旧木柜，左手边则摆着同样破旧的大衣柜，一道布帘子横在眼前，将单间一分为二。两个警察坐在餐桌旁的折叠椅上，清洁工贴着旧木柜蹲下来，兴许是身体肥胖的原因，他蹲下的动作很困难，同时急促地喘着，吸了几口粉雾剂才平缓。

高警官尽量放缓语气，问：“你能确定那天找你的人是吴世勋吗？”

“确定啊。”

“那么晚，那破地方也没有路灯，你真的确定？”

“确定，”清洁工点头，“小吴大夫是来这儿找我的，只有后勤主管和小吴大夫知道我住这儿。”

同事冷笑一声，“万一你的小吴大夫告诉过张艺兴你的住址呢？”

“那……可能吧……”

可能？吧？清洁工消极的态度让两个警察大为光火，同事那个急脾气一脚踹开原本坐着的折叠椅，掏出随身携带的手铐摔在餐桌上，“你信不信我现在就拷你回局子！”

狠话出了口，霎时令清洁工抱着头闪躲，不停把肥胖臃肿的身体往角落挤，口中连连向两个警察求饶，害怕这人又犯哮喘，高警官使了个眼神让同事先收起手铐，问：“吴世勋那天是什么打扮？”

清洁工掰着手指边想边数，“黑色的棉衣，黑色的鸭舌帽，小吴大夫向来怕冷，身体也不好，鸭舌帽上又扣着棉衣的帽子。”

“这你都能看清？”

“嗯，小吴大夫很瘦的，颧骨都凸出来，”清洁工顿住，想了想又说，“小吴大夫的鼻子很挺，眼窝也深，医院的人都说小吴大夫像电视里的混血儿。”

“你看清他的眼睛了？”

“没有……帽檐压得很低，天又那么黑——但是那个人那么瘦，还有下巴，一看就是小吴大夫！”

操。

两个警察都快炸了。单凭这样粗陋的两点就判断那个人是吴世勋未免太武断，他们竟然也轻易相信了，真是窝火。

高警官压着心里的火，问：“嘴巴呢？”

清洁工眼神躲闪，支支吾吾半天才回答道：“他、他那天戴了口罩……”

“……操你妈！”同事那个暴脾气飞起一脚踹在清洁工身上，“你他妈怎么才说！”

高警官自己也气得眼眶直抽抽，便冷着眼看同事动粗。一个清洁工哪里是受过训练的警察的对手，根本扛不住同事连连踹过去的几脚，只能一边惨叫着哀求一边扭动肥胖的身体躲开。

突地，一声细微响动从布帘子后传来，同事一把扯起清洁工的头发，“什么东西！”

“猫……”

“你养猫？”说着，高警官走过去拉开布帘子，确实，一只瘦巴巴的狸花猫蹲在角落，看见他又叫了一声。

狸花猫跟前摆着两个旧搪瓷碗，一个盛水，一个盛剩饭，瓷碗边缘有脏污，显然是养了一段时间。

“你喜欢猫？”高警官问。

清洁工没有立刻回答，而是先困难地拍干净身上的脚印，才带着哭腔开口：“我、我一个人住这儿挺寂寞的，就捡了只流浪猫回来……”

“你家里人呢？”

“都死了，医院的工作是亲戚介绍给我。”

闻言，高警官虚着眼睛盯着清洁工，又问：“你什么时候患得哮喘？”

“11还是12来着，忘了……”

“怎么得的？”

“小时候掉水塘里得了肺炎，家里没钱看病就落了这个病根。”

“你家里人没带你去拜那个什么紫姑观音吗？”

奇怪的是，这次提到紫姑观音是对方并不像上回那般惊恐慌张，而是低着头咬着嘴唇，好半天才回答问题，“紫姑观音不认家里人的心意。”

“为什么不认？不够诚心？”

“我不知道……”蓦地，清洁工抬起头，满眼地害怕神色，“我真的不知道！你们别打我！我把知道的都告诉你们了！”

说话间，狸花猫迈着猫步过来，身姿轻盈跳到清洁工怀里，然而那人似乎真的怕了同事的暴脾气，一把推开狸花猫，抱着脑袋往角落里缩，口中喃喃什么就算打死他他也只知道这些。

这样子还能问出什么？什么都问不出来。高警官只好和同事先回局里。

 

“白跑一趟！”

同事恨恨踢了脚办公桌腿撒火，高警官自己也丧气的很，且不说报案人颠三倒四的口供，他和同事两个入职多年的刑警竟然犯了先入为主的错误，实在窝囊。

“这破案子没法儿查了！尸体查不到氰化钾，可是手心的伤又跟日记本的血迹符合——等等！”

同事突然顿住，两眼放光看向高警官，后者似乎和他注意到一件事，一样的睁圆了眼睛。

“那个人——”

“等等小白，”高警官突然打断同事的话，“我知道你在想什么，我也这么想，但仔细想想那个人是没有动机的。”

同事眼里的光暗了下去，换上刚才的愁眉不展。

又一次的沉默相对，只有圆珠笔敲着桌面的嗒嗒声响。

“老高你别敲了，”同事抱怨道，“还嫌不够烦。”

高警官没有理会同事的抱怨，咂了咂嘴，自顾自开口：“我们好像漏了什么。”

“什么？”

“你注意到了吗？你踹了他以后他的动作。”

同事有点儿心虚——毕竟动了粗，回头让队长知道指不定怎么骂他——抓了抓脸，问：“什么动作？”

“他在拍裤腿的脚印，他是清洁工啊，天天跟脏污打交道，他那身工服脏成什么样了也没见他换一身，又是乡下来的——倒不是说瞧不起乡下人，乡下人以种地为生，应该习惯身上哪儿被弄脏，可是他的动作太下意识，就像……就像习惯成自然。”

一番推理引起同事的警惕，“想到什么了吗？”

“暂时没有，只是觉得他这个动作很奇怪。”

同事杵着下巴想了会儿，说：“可能是我踢疼他了吧。”

高警官在心里翻了个白眼，心说你那几脚踢谁不疼。

“而且我总觉得不止这一点，还有些东西被我们忽略了。”

但到底是什么，从离开伍塞的住处后算起，整整一下午都没想起来。

“哎，你那个申请协助的报告批下来没？”同事冷不丁问道。

别提了，这都几天了，什么动静都没有，问局长反而被责怪没耐心，嫌他催得紧。

“这也不能怪局长，”同事拍了拍他的肩，“你也知道吴家那两口子，我们现在能继续查案都不容易。”

说罢，两人同时唉声叹气好一阵。

 

所以报告没有批下来吗？

金钟大被师父的情绪也感染得愁苦，八字眉挑着，轻声问他师父。

高老头儿抿了口酒，五十几度的白酒辣嗓子，他皱巴着脸，脸上的皱纹像一道道沟壑。

我等了一个多星期都没等来，我想这报告是批不下来了，所以我去找在厅里工作的老同学。

您的老同学是法医？

嗯，其实算是我的学长，比我大了两届，学习特别好，毕业以后进了厅里工作，跟着他师父学了不少东西。

他同意吗？报告没批下来这算越级行为，要……要遭处分。

高老头儿翻了个白眼，我能不知道要被处分？又叹了口气，可是凶手找不到如何对得起死去的人，处分就处分吧。

这话不假，学校老师也经常这样说，一遍遍提醒学生身为刑警的职业操守，抓到凶手是对死者最大的慰藉。金钟大一直记着。

师父，您刚才说报案的清洁工并没有看清那晚去找他的人是谁，换言之，那个人也有可能是张艺兴，他从吴世勋那儿知道清洁工的住址便去找他，假扮成吴世勋去。

高老头儿抬了抬眉梢，问，动机呢？

金钟大没话了，鼓了鼓腮帮子。

我当时也是这样，高老头儿缓缓说着，我和同事一直都是根据伍塞的口供认定找他的人喝了氰化钾，但现场没有任何药瓶，连普通的塑料瓶子都没有，喝得很有可能只是水之类的，那个人借着天黑装装样子，误导清洁工，可仔细想想，张艺兴并没有杀人动机。

倒也是，从日记里就能看出吴世勋对张艺兴的痴迷，爱情中陷得越深的人越容易走火入魔，吴世勋走火入魔，杀了张艺兴以求愿望成真。

不对，师父，金钟大快速眨了眨眼睛，说，或许他嫌吴世勋烦呢？被吴世勋死死缠着，烦了，所以决定杀人。

可能性非常小，高老头儿否认了徒弟的推测，你看吴世勋的日记，很明显他们数次的接触中张艺兴占着主动地位，他停下来，直勾勾看着金钟大，说，张艺兴在勾引吴世勋。

小徒弟睁圆天生的猫眼睛，一脸不可思议。

“他图什么？图钱？图地位？这些他想要也能靠自己得到啊！”

“这就是我接下来要给你讲的故事。”

 

申请协助的报告迟迟得不到批准，高警官心一横，悄悄给学长去了通电话，对方听完后立刻拒绝，说什么都不同意私下做DNA检测，且不说被发现两个人都要受处分，单说检测的技术，厅里也是刚引进，大部分时候还是要依靠国外的专家才能进行检测。

高警官笑了笑，半开玩笑说：“学长就骗我吧，你那么聪明，肯定早都学会了。”

电话那头的学长一哽，没好气骂：“少拿我开涮！”

“我说真的，以前念书天天听老师夸你，什么脑袋聪明什么一学就会，还说你前途特别光明，早晚是国内法医学的领军人物。“

“打住！赶紧给我打住！越说越不靠谱了。”

高警官嘿然一乐，又沉了脸，沉声说：“学长，你一定要帮我做这个检测。”

“……”

“抓到凶手是对死者的最大安慰，这是老师一遍遍教给我们的，现在只有你能让尸体‘开口说话’，算我求你了，学长。”

电话那端有好久的沉默，隐隐电流声伴随学长的呼吸飞进高警官的耳朵，他提心吊胆，生怕搬出老师的训诫也没用——做不了身份认定就没办法抓到凶手，自己如何甘心，又如何心安。

“好吧，我帮你这一次。”

高警官咽了咽嗓子，压抑着激动再三说着谢谢。

从局里的法医那儿要来样本便立刻寄给学长，剩下的就是耐心等待，学长告诉他做检测需要一段时间，在结果出来之前别抱太大希望，毕竟希望越大失望也就越大。他当然明白这点，等着检测结果的同时重新梳理目前所掌握的线索。

夜很深了，刑侦队的办公室只剩高警官一个人，偌大地方唯独桌上一盏台灯亮着，吴世勋的第二本日记摊在桌上，奶白色纸张被灯光照得泛起隐隐光晕。日记本只用了约莫三分之一，从十一月一号到十二月十一号，两个月十一天的日记他翻来覆去看了四五遍，差不多可以默背日记内容，尽管如此，他还是没有发现任何疑点。

八月到十一月中间消失的两个半月去哪儿了。

 

_11月1日 雨_

_我总算见到艺兴。_

_他好像瘦了些，说是外派学习了一个月，饭食吃不习惯，我问他被派去哪儿学习，他说是离他老家很近的一座城市，就连吃饭口味都很接近，可他还是吃不好，兴许是来北方太久已经习惯了北方菜，老家重油重辣的口味一时接受不了，害得胃病都犯了。_

_艺兴的胃一直不是很好，整个夏天都没有好好吃过几顿饭，向来是清粥小菜打发，他本来就瘦，现在瘦得颧骨都往外凸，但气色看上去倒是不错，还是那样，冲我笑得又软又甜。_

_我却很自责，不敢直视他的眼睛，生怕看到他对我的埋怨和责怪。_

_终究是我不好，是我连累了他。_

_11月4日 晴_

_艺兴又带来一盘卡带，我认得封面照上的女人，叫邓丽君，医院午休时经常放她的歌，好多同事都特别喜欢她。_

“我妈妈很喜欢她。”

张艺兴盘膝坐在地上，不理会吴世勋劝他地上凉的话，用掌根杵着下巴，双眼阖住，跟随歌曲节奏轻轻晃动身体。

“听话艺兴，地上很凉。”

吴世勋试着把人拽起来，反而被对方拽倒，身子一歪，摔进张艺兴的怀里，他干脆就着这个姿势躺下，枕着对方的大腿，全然忘了刚才还在劝别人别坐在地上的话。

心上人的身体那样温暖，忘就忘了吧。

柔软手指拨开吴世勋的额发，他听见他的心上人念叨世勋头发长了该剪了，他有些困——心上人不在的日子严重失眠——迷迷糊糊应了一声。

“困了？”

“嗯……”

“最近都没睡好？”

吴世勋翻了个身，脸埋进张艺兴的小腹，又抬手搂住对方细瘦腰肢，点点头，含混不清地说：“我把灯全都打开也睡不着……”

久久没换来回应，只感觉到小腹一起一伏的动作，起伏频率均匀，好似催眠用的怀表，他睡意更浓。

“世勋看过医生吗？失眠这么严重。”张艺兴冷不丁问道。

不知道哪个字眼害神经猛地跳了一下，吴世勋坐起来，抱膝盯着录音机发呆。

“去看看医生吧，不能总是这样。”

心上人劝说的口吻很柔软，他却感知不到，脑袋埋进臂弯里不吭声了，半晌，自言自语般说：“没用的，我没救的……”

“失眠又不是绝症，怎么会——”

“都说了没用！”吴世勋粗暴地打断张艺兴的话，瞪着眼睛，眼眶发红，“我讨厌医生，讨厌医院。”他咬牙切齿，整个人像患了失心疯的野兽。

张艺兴愣住，怕是没想到一向温柔的人突然变了性子，一时哽在那儿没敢说话，只无辜地看着吴世勋。

眼前人犹如小动物一般的神态提醒了吴世勋他刚在的态度可不怎么好，“……对不起，我……我只是很讨厌那些。”

“那我不提了，”心上人凑过来捧着他的脸，吻了吻他的额头，“世勋讨厌我就不提了。”

“艺兴为什么不问问我最近过得好不好。”

心上人垂下眼帘，鸦羽似的睫毛细细打着颤，“你失眠这么严重肯定过得不好。”

然而不好两个字远远不能概括他的近况，噩梦一般的两个半月让他回到从前的留学生活，墙壁刷成惨白色的疗养院，不到十平米大小的单人房间，房间里的监控探头，还有面无表情的医生和护工、一日三次送来的花花绿绿的药，全部、全部是噩梦。

原以为再不会重复噩梦——他诚心诚意跟观音许过愿——没想到如今又经历了一次，医生和护工的肤色换了，对他的态度却没换，操着机器一般冰冷的声音给他做那些测试和所谓的治疗。而给予自己血肉和灵魂的两个人就站在门外冷眼旁观。多可笑，那两个人的态度和他上次被送进精神病院时一模一样——当然一样了，两次都是被他们送进去的呢。

“他们送我去精神病院了。”吴世勋冷漠地说道，“要不是这回在国内、我住院时间太长被认识他们的人怀疑，我恐怕还待在那个鬼地方。”

“他们？你爸妈？”

吴世勋没说话，木着一张脸。

可奇怪的是，对于这种糟糕经历张艺兴并未表现出震惊或者害怕之类的情绪，他看上去很平静，很平静地说：“这是不对的，”而后放低声音，自言自语那种音量，“他们不能这么对你。”

“他们有权利这样对待我，”突地，吴世勋笑起来，非常诡异地笑，“我是他们养在笼子里的大象，需要我展示训练成果才会把我打扮的很漂亮，我和马戏团的大象唯一不同的是，马戏团的大象替驯兽师赚钱，我替他们赚名声，还有面子——艺兴不用安慰我，”他一点一点掰开心上人紧紧攥着的手，对待珍宝一般抚摸掌心纹路，“他们已经比从前好太多，我也比小时候过得好太多。”

张艺兴低着头，呼吸急促到胸膛起伏弧度都很大，“如果我那天没来找你就好了……”

 

那天，两个半月前的某一天，在这一天之前，医院的流言蜚语快传疯了，人人私下都在议论小吴大夫和男人好着，男女谈恋爱那种好着，可他们面上伪善，对吴世勋还是从前那样溜须拍马。

流言蜚语传到吴家两口子的耳朵里，吴夫人当即造访吴世勋的单人宿舍，开口刻薄，“这破地方还成金屋了。”

吴世勋缩手缩脚站在一旁，对于妈妈的刻薄不发一言，甚至连看都不敢看，只能低着头，战战兢兢。

“我悉心培养你二十多年就是让你做变态吗！”

话音未落地便是啪的一声脆响，吴世勋挨了耳光，脸颊迅速红肿，他却不敢抬手捂住红肿的脸。

啪，又是一下，啪，啪，啪，一连五个耳光个个扇在他脸上，眼前直冒金星，求饶？不能做的，会跟小时候一样，被打得更惨。

“清醒了吗？”吴夫人冷冰冰问。

可他不再是小时候了，不会再乖乖地说“知道”二字。

“我喜欢他。”

吴夫人缩了缩眼角，扬起手又准备冲那张脸去，宿舍门突然被打开，张艺兴抱着饭盒站在那儿，喊，世勋，我给你带饭啦。

方才的战兢和瑟缩顷刻间被恐惧取而代之，吴世勋一把将张艺兴推出去，惊恐地喊，走！

到底是知子莫若母，问都不用问就知道陌生青年是儿子藏起来的娇，吴夫人冷笑了一声，恢复进门前的优雅，“世勋，妈妈明天来接你。”

一接就接进精神病院，住了两个半月，时间太长，吴家两口子政途上的“绊脚石”怀疑了，这才把人接出来，否则还不知道住到什么时候。

 

回忆戛然而止，因为张艺兴的亲吻而停止，吴世勋闭上眼睛享受那个吻，久违的吻害他眼眶发热鼻腔发酸。当心上人在他身下被快感惹得不断呻吟，突然又觉得两个半月的吃苦受罪没什么了，他的心上人还在，还细细嗫嚅着“喜欢世勋”。

末了，张艺兴把吴世勋抱在怀里，手指一遍遍抚过被脊骨顶出的鼓包，他呢喃道：“世勋不会再受欺负了，没有人可以再欺负你了。”而后他唱起歌，妈妈很喜欢的一首歌，哄孩子一般哄着怀里人入睡。

心甘情愿感染你的气息。

人生几何能够得到知己？

失去生命的力量也不可惜。

 

_11月5日 晴_

_艺兴没有任何错，我也没有。_

_11月9日 晴_

_好喜欢艺兴。_

_11月10日 晴_

_艺兴抱着我的时候总会唱歌，他说他唱得都是他爸爸妈妈喜欢的歌，这两天一直唱那首《甜蜜蜜》，是邓丽君那首，他唱的时候会拉着我的手跳舞，我当时的样子一定很笨，我总是踩他的脚，但是艺兴并不介意，可我介意，艺兴的脚很漂亮，我会让他受伤的。_

 

“没关系，世勋，真的不疼。”

吴世勋咬着嘴唇嗫嚅，“但你刚才看上去很疼……”

张艺兴没有说话，走过去关了录音机，却接着没唱完的歌唱起来。一曲毕，吴世勋问，艺兴喜欢他们哪首歌呢？

唔……我只在乎你。

莫名其妙的告白害吴世勋红了脸，整个人都害羞起来，心上人也笑，不同于他的害羞，是很狡黠那种，他被搡了一把，心上人揶揄道：“那首歌叫《我只在乎你》”

后知后觉自己误会了，脸颊的红晕不仅没散去反而更严重，吴世勋局促极了，他的心上人却耸了耸肩膀，说，倒也没错，我也只在乎世勋。

只在乎……我？

对，张艺兴重重点头，没有人比世勋更让我在意，他顿住，靠近仍有些害羞的青年，漆黑眼珠凝望青年瘦削的脸庞，抬手轻轻抚过眉骨，而后遮住那双眼睛。

心上人说话的声音忽远忽近，缥缈好似笼罩雪山山峰的白雾，黑暗里，吴世勋听见他的心上人说：“世勋要永远跟我在一起啊……”

 

_11月11日 大雾_

_艺兴去见那个朋友了，留我一个人在宿舍，我把房间彻底打扫干净，衣服洗了，鞋子刷了，艺兴还没有回来，我坐在床上开始数挂钟的秒数，时针都走完一圈，艺兴没有回来。_

_艺兴为什么不回来呢？_

_艺兴不要我了吗？_

_11月13日 小雪_

_艺兴又去见那个人。_

_11月17日 大雪_

_我知道那个人是谁了。_

 

高警官被同事敲桌子的声音吵醒，他烦躁地挥开同事的手，嘀咕别烦他让他再睡会儿。

“有人找你！”

谁啊？高警官眯着眼睛看向同事指的方向，办公室门外站着一个姑娘，约莫二十来岁，怯生生看他。脑子还没有清醒，高警官迷迷瞪瞪问那姑娘找他干什么，姑娘说，我来认尸。

简短四个字比一捧凉水还管用，高警官立刻恢复清醒，当即带对方去太平间。路上，他问姑娘的身份，得知这个人是张艺兴的校友，比张艺兴小了好几届，毕业后通过国考也进入了政府单位工作。

“你跟张艺兴很熟？”

“算是吧，艺兴哥哥帮过我一次。”

艺兴哥哥？高警官打量着年轻姑娘，心想这个称呼未免太亲昵，吴世勋知道吗？好像没有在日记里见过——不，年轻姑娘或许正是“那个人”。

“他帮你什么？”

“去年三月份的时候，我和男朋友在酒吧约会被流氓骚扰，艺兴哥哥替我解了围。”

啊，是这个忙，高警官无奈地笑了笑，心说真是好大一个忙，月老那种。

“后来再联系过吗？”

“偶尔见过几回，我一直想谢谢艺兴哥哥，可他总说那没什么，叫我别在意。”

说话间，两个人已经站在太平间门外，打开门之前，高警官又问：“为什么现在才来？”

姑娘露出哀伤神情，“我被派到外地学习一个多月，昨天回来才知道艺兴哥哥失踪了……”

高警官没再说话，领着姑娘迈进太平间，法医也在那儿，那姑娘刚看见尸体便立刻花容失色，直往高警官身后躲，不敢再看尸体一眼，知道这人是被吓着了，他只好问对方是否清楚张艺兴身上有没有明显疤痕或者胎记之类。姑娘想了好一会儿才说，艺兴哥哥右手心有一道疤。

话毕，高警官全身汗毛都竖起来，立刻把尸体右手翻过来，指着手心的疤问，“是这种疤吗？”

“是……”姑娘闭了闭眼，小声抽泣着，“就是艺兴哥哥……”

……到底，他妈的怎么回事？！


	8. Chapter 8

天气越来越冷了，立冬刚过而已就冷得恨不能裹着棉被出门。心馨搓着手，脚也轻轻跺着，试图让身上暖和一些。只顾贪图漂亮，没听妈妈的话穿羊毛大衣，而是穿那件才买了两个月的风衣。她这会儿有点后悔，但随即想起艺兴哥哥曾夸她这件风衣很漂亮，后悔又被风吹跑了。

心馨冲市政府大院所在的方向张望着，依稀瞧见某个熟悉的身影小跑着过来，她捏紧手里的文件袋，想着今晚必须约艺兴哥哥去吃饭。为了这事儿，心馨苦恼了很久。艺兴哥哥总是拒绝她的好意，总说救了她不算什么，让她别放在心上。可艺兴哥哥为了救她喝酒喝得住进医院，心里实在过意不去的。

“心馨！等很久了吧。”艺兴哥哥气喘吁吁站定在面前，鼻尖冻得通红，脸上却挂着柔柔的笑。

心馨害羞了，慌忙说也没等很久自己也是才到。艺兴哥哥抱歉地笑了笑，解释工作太忙、这会儿才终于有时间。可今天是周末啊，还要工作吗？何况已经晚上七点多了。似乎看穿心馨的疑惑，艺兴哥哥无奈地摇了摇头，解释道，拖了很久的工作，又缠人，能有一点私人时间都不错了。

心馨上个月才进机关单位，被分配到外事办公室工作。外事办不像发改委那样忙，平日都是准点上班准点下班，周末也很少加班，艺兴哥哥口中的忙碌心馨体会不到，她没办法附和艺兴哥哥一同去抱怨工作。没了共同话题，心馨很沮丧。

“给，资料都放在文件袋里了。”心馨把牛皮纸袋递过去。

艺兴哥哥连连说着谢谢，还说过几天请她吃饭算作答礼。接文件袋时，心馨看见对方手心盖着一层厚厚的纱布，连忙问怎么受伤了。

“别提了，”艺兴哥哥不好意思地抿了抿嘴，“是我粗心大意，裁纸的时候不小心让裁纸刀划了。”

“怎么这么不小心呢……”

“心馨不用担心，都快好了。”

心馨小小地应了一声，又问：“艺兴哥哥要学校资料作什么？”

“我……打算出国念书。”

晴天霹雳。心馨愣住了，喉咙一阵发紧，说出口的话都干涩，“出国？”

“也只是初步打算而已，具体的还没想好，所以先拜托你找些学校的资料做个参考。”

心馨呆呆地“哦”了一声，沮丧情绪充斥她四肢百骸。如果艺兴哥哥真的出国，那……以后是不是都见不到艺兴哥哥了？尚未萌芽的爱意就要这样死在土壤之下了吗？

“那我先回去了，”艺兴哥哥冲她道别，“再不回去那些工作非吃了我不可。”

心馨还是那副呆呆的神情，一直盯着艺兴哥哥的背影直到看不见，冬夜寒风快要吹垮她，心尖都是透凉的。

 

“这是你们最后一次见面吗？”高警官问道。

心馨摇了摇头，说：“不是，十一月十七号是我们最后一次见面，艺兴哥哥那天请我吃火锅来着。”

高警官拧紧眉毛，连忙翻开第二本日记，十一月十七号那天吴世勋写“他知道那个人是谁了”，莫非那天吴世勋跟踪张艺兴所以知道了心馨的存在？然后受了刺激决定用献祭的方法完成心愿。

他问：“你确定那天是十一月十七号？你们见面都说了什么？只有你和张艺兴两个人吗？”

面对警察一连串的问题，心馨露出不太自在的神色，比了个手势说：“我一个一个回答您吧。”她顿了顿，继续说道：“那天确实是十一月十七号，因为那天有报社记者来单位采访我们领导，我负责接待的，第二天——也就是十一月十八号，我就和几个同事去外地学习了，我和艺兴哥哥也没聊什么，倒是等座位等了很久，因为那天天气很好，又是个周末，火锅店吃饭的人很多——”

“等一下！”高警官突然打断心馨的话，“你刚才说那天天气很好？”

“是啊，难得出太阳，采访前领导还让我把会议室的盆栽搬出去晒晒太阳。”

高警官冷汗都下来了，他直勾勾盯着日记本上日期后面的两个字——大雪。接着他把日记本递到心馨眼前，指着之前几篇日记的天气询问对方。心馨先是惊讶地睁圆眼睛，而后皱着眉头说，那几天没有一天下过雪，初雪日应该是十二月初的某一天。

怪不得，怪不得总觉得哪里不对劲，是天气不对，那阵子去隔壁城协查抢劫案，两座城几乎是紧挨着，如果这儿下雪，隔壁城最起码也会是雨夹雪。

 

日记本不是吴世勋的？！

是吴世勋的，高老头儿点燃烟吸了一口，缓缓说道，你没发现吗？天气晴好和日记内容有直接关联，如果那天是开心的事，吴世勋会认为那天是晴天，哪怕实际下了大雨，相反，如果那天过得很糟糕，他会写上“阴”或者“雪”——

他知道张艺兴口中的“朋友”是个女孩子——乖巧可爱的那种女孩子——于是把那天的天气写成“大雪”。金钟大接过师父的话，一边思考一边说着，越想心底越发冷。

“吴世勋早就出现精神问题了，从他痴迷张艺兴那天算起……”

“没错。”

金钟大又问：“是那时候开始信得邪教？”

“要更早。”

 

“对了——”像是想起什么，心馨说话声音都不自觉提高，“艺兴哥哥问我申请哪所学校会更容易获得批准。”

“你怎么跟他说得？”

“我根据自己了解的推荐了几所大学，艺兴哥哥好像对其中一所很感兴趣，问了很多有关那个学校的问题。”

难道真的打算出国念书？高警官想，是害怕吴世勋或者发现了吴世勋的企图所以准备逃跑吗？

“那个学校有什么特别之处。”他问道。

“倒也没有特别的地方，比起其他学校，地理位置偏，奖学金也不是最高的一所，但却是最容易获得许可的学校，”心馨停了停，说：“听办公室的大姐说，有领导的孩子就在那儿留学。”

“哪个领导？”

心馨左右看了看，压低声音道：“吴家那两个领导，市医院外科副主任吴世勋。”

闻言，高警官的额角突突直跳，立刻否定了刚才的猜测——张艺兴绝对不是为了出国念书才打听这些，他肯定是发现了什么。

“你确定吴世勋是在那儿留学？”

心馨点了点头，“确定，单位档案室都有底子可以查。”

“可以给我一份吗？包括那所学校的资料。”

“过两天就能给您——高警官，凶手是谁？为什么要杀艺兴哥哥？”

姑娘问到了要害，高警官只能说验尸报告还没出来，还有一个人也失踪了，很难查到凶手。话毕，心馨眼里又要涌出眼泪，带着哭腔恳求道，求您一定要找到凶手，艺兴哥哥那么好那么温柔，不该的……

“你喜欢张艺兴？”

心馨变得害羞，嗫嚅着说自己也不知道这种感情算不算喜欢。高警官又问，问心馨觉得张艺兴是个什么样的人。姑娘偏着脑袋想了会儿才说，艺兴哥哥其实过得很辛苦，没背景没人脉的，能进发改委又得到领导重视很不容易，要不是……明年或者后年恐怕就升副科长了。

心馨这番话说得不假，高警官自己在警局也深有体会，能爬到领导层不仅要看个人本事，更看重家庭背景，缺一样都会把你卡在那个位置不上不下。单是靠勤奋和聪明的脑袋瓜就能在发改委吃得开吗？不见得，首先爹妈早逝就是一道难跨的门槛。

“你和张艺兴是校友，他毕业之后你们还有联络吗？”

“没有，是那天在酒吧才认出是艺兴哥哥，他经常说我和他还是有缘分，不然我出事那天他也不会刚好就在现场。”

心馨平静的语气在高警官听来却是一声警铃，有什么东西从脑子里一闪而过，很快，他来不及抓住。

“他跟你提过他以前的事吗？”

“很少，我只知道艺兴哥哥念高中时就没爸爸妈妈了，他本来打算考音乐学院，因为这个就没去成。”

“音乐学院？”

“嗯，艺兴哥哥很喜欢音乐，他说他有很多卡带，都是他爸爸留给他的，他爸爸妈妈就是他在音乐方面的启蒙老师，考音乐学院也是想完成爸爸妈妈的梦想，但是……”心馨止住话头，脸上露出哀伤神色。

但是父母早逝让张艺兴放弃了梦想，转而参加国考走上仕途——

这是不对的。

 

我问你，钟大，如果给你梦想的人突然不在人世了，你会努力完成梦想作为报答，还是就此一蹶不振？

年轻的见习警员噘着嘴思考了半晌，迟疑地说，一半一半吧，人一旦受到打击要么走上极端要么更坚定心愿。

那我再问你，一个无父无母没有良好家庭背景的人能顶住周遭白眼和排挤，在机关单位获得领导重视，他的抗压能力有多强？

小年轻愣住，因为高老头儿的问题陷入深思，脸上一会儿是恍然大悟的表情，一会儿又变得茫然，似乎不确定自己找到的拼图是否正是最关键的那块。

高老头儿垂下眼帘笑了笑，说，那姑娘的口供非常关键，给了我不少线索，首先是张艺兴为什么打听吴世勋曾留学的学校，其次是张艺兴突然改变人生道路的原因，最后，没有特殊之处张艺兴凭什么能在发改委站稳脚跟。

您查到了吗？金钟大急切地问道。

查到了，但是很困难，在我去查这些之前……

高老头儿突然顿住，一口气喝完了杯子里的白酒，布满血丝的眼珠透着不甘和怨怼。

 

送走心馨，高警官几乎是一路跑回办公室，歇口气的功夫都没有，气喘吁吁跟一同查案的同事说日记有问题，张艺兴更有问题，这件案子不仅仅是杀人案。

“我跟你说小白，吴世勋的精神状况早就不对了，你知道吗？他每一篇和张艺兴有关的日记所记录的天气情况都是错的！他就是个疯子！”高警官灌了一大口凉白开，咽了咽嗓子继续说：“还有张艺兴，他用出国念书的幌子骗来吴世勋留学那所学校的资料，他肯定是发现了什么，还有他自己，他明明喜欢音乐却选了和音乐八竿子打不着的公务员，一个什么都没有的人怎么可能在发改委吃得那么开，我才不信发改委的大头头只是看重他的能力，绝对还有别的什么，小白，我准备去一趟张艺兴的老家，这件案子必须要从根源查——小白，我跟你说话呢。”

他叽里咕噜说了一大堆，同事不仅没有任何反应，反而露出很怪异的神色，像是左右为难。

“小白，怎么了？”

同事眼神躲闪，嘴唇也紧紧抿着，良久，低声说道：“吴世勋……找到了。”

……？！

“应该说是他自己回来了。”

“投案自首？他在哪儿？！”

同事叹了口气，拿下巴指了指局长办公室，“你去问局长吧，刚才就找你来着，我说你带人去认尸了，局长的脸色很不好，还说……还说这件案子不用再查了。”

晴天霹雳一般的消息一字不落飞进高警官的耳朵里，他不知道该用什么情绪来面对这个消息，快要找到真相了，快要知道尸体是谁了，怎么、怎么突然就不让查了！

 

我立刻去了局长办公室，你猜局长跟我说什么？高老头儿虚着眼睛，眼中神情又变成了不屑，他说吴世勋不是凶手，说吴世勋这段时间去国外了，因为以前的导师病逝，去参加葬礼了，伤心过度害哮喘复发，住了一阵子医院才回来，刚一回来就被吴家那两口子送进疗养院了。

这些是那两口子说得？

高老头儿冷哼一声，那两口子带着一沓病例、两张登机牌和护照签证去找局长，话里话外显摆他们和厅长的关系，这意思就是管他死的是谁反正他们儿子不是凶手，有厅长压着，吴世勋也找到了，这案子就没必要查下去了。

可尸体怎么办？不管死者了吗！

管死者作什么？又查不出来，浪费警力浪费资源的，指不定是那个清洁工精神有问题，什么紫姑观音什么观落阴都是他想象出来的，他嫉妒吴世勋，明明都有哮喘病怎么偏生小吴大夫能活得很好，自己却落魄不堪，然后幻想出来这些污蔑小吴大夫，我们没必要为一个神经病的话浪费这么多时间——

这些话全是当年局长亲口告诉高老头儿，官大一级压死人，高老头儿知道局长的难处，但他不明白的是一条人命怎能说过去就过去了呢？那是人命啊！曾鲜活的一条人命平白无故没了，凶手却能逍遥法外，警察的职业操守就是这样吗？至诚至公的校训是他妈白讲的吗！

怨不得您那天说“睁眼闭眼这事儿就过去了”，金钟大叹息道，这话也是他说得吗？

高老头儿闭上眼睛，点点头，又摇了摇头，说，这件案子牵扯到政府官员，查明真相是不容易，可是因为权力作祟就不查了便是对不起死者，也是侮辱了“权力”两个字——我身为刑警的权力。

望着师父不甘心的样子，金钟大小心翼翼问，那您继续查了吗？

高老头儿叹了口气，局长当时就让我交了所有档案，包括这两本日记——

日记？金钟大不解，日记不是在这儿吗？

高老头儿露出似笑非笑的表情，这是后话，你听我说完——迫于压力，我只好把日记交上去了，又被逼着写结案报告，但我还是放不下这件案子，我想哪怕是让自己心安也要找到真相，所以就用完成结案报告做借口去找吴世勋的母亲……

 

想见那个女人哪有那么容易，高警官在接待室几乎坐了整整一天，眼看快到下班点儿，他坐不住了，不顾秘书的阻拦推开办公室大门，那个女人端坐在办公桌后，似乎预料到他会闯进来，并未露出惊讶神色，而是大方邀人落座。

“想问什么？”

高警官坐下来，摆出非常自然的神态，“问问吴世勋在哪儿，我这儿要写结案报告。”

“世勋在疗养院，身体不好，很抱歉不能见您了。”

就知道要说这些。高警官不气反笑，“那我能问您几个问题吗？”

“请讲。”

“您知道张艺兴这个人吗？”

“知道。”

“那您知道他和吴世勋是什么关系吗？”

对面的女人轻轻点了点头，“世勋太单纯了，被人骗也是意料之中。”

被骗？高警官冷笑一声，“吴世勋的日记上可不是这么写的，他好像——不，他就是，他就是喜欢张艺兴喜欢的不得了。”

女人脸上的表情有一瞬间僵硬，而后垂下眼帘，再抬起时，眼中有为人母才有的惆怅，“说起来也是我的错，我管世勋管得太严了，我也是为他好，没想到让他缺少最重要的亲情，现在突然冒出来一个人接近世勋，为了不可告人的目的假装关心他、对他好，他自然会被蒙蔽心智，做一些错事也能理解。”

一番言辞滴水不漏，连同面上神情，哪里有当初在太平间冰冷又强势的模样，完全就是一个自责不已的母亲。

然而高警官始终冷眼瞧着，他问：“你凭什么笃定张艺兴在欺骗你儿子？”

女人叹了口气，开口语气满是自责：“是我和他爸爸不好，我们为了坐稳这个位置树了不少敌人，张艺兴现在的领导就是我们以前的死对头，那个人恐怕是要报复我们吧，所以安排张艺兴接近我儿子，不然你以为一个没背景的小人物怎么可能在发改委这种地方吃得开？等张艺兴获得我儿子的信任，再安排一出污蔑的戏，搞死我儿子，搞臭我和我丈夫的名声——高警官，这种伎俩在官场真的见怪不怪。”

 

您信了吗？

我信她个大头鬼！

 

离开那个女人的办公室，高警官甫一回到警局就被局长痛批一顿，骂他无视上级，勒令他立刻交结案报告，再不许管这件案子。迫于压力，只得在局长的监督下于结案报告上签了名。

案子人为的结束了。高警官盯着墙上挂着的巨大警徽，还有警徽之下“严惩罪犯打击犯罪”八个大字，良久，冷笑出声。

全他妈是摆设。

不让查是吧？好，老子打小就是越不让做什么越要去做的人，他倒要看看是权力大还是自己这身骨头硬。

 

_11月25日，雪_

_他们又在说闲话了，议论我和艺兴的关系，就连院长都来找我谈话，说来说去无非是让我注意影响、别给医院丢人别给爸妈丢人。丢人？我倒想问问他们什么是丢人。互相爱着的人性别相同就是丢人了吗？杀人、抢劫、强奸你们不去过问、不制造舆论逼警察破案，反而指责我和艺兴的感情，你们这样做不丢人吗？_

_11月28日，阴_

_爸妈已经察觉我和艺兴还在来往，我必须躲开他们，可是躲去哪儿呢？他们知道艺兴的住址，估计也会来宿舍堵我，我该去哪儿才算安全？_

_11月29日，多云_

_虽然找到暂时躲避的地方，但这样下去不是长久之计，我必须要想办法让我们之间的感情得到承认，要光明正大跟艺兴手牵手散步，我每天都这么想，想像其他的情侣那样手牵手在公园散步，无所顾忌地去电影院、去餐馆、去商场约会，我好羡慕那些人，可是我始终找不到办法。_

_11月30日，阴_

_药快吃完了，可是不能回家取，我只好找伍塞问他要了一些，顺便问了问他最近的情况，他说还是老样子，现在天越来越冷了，住得地方也没有暖气，半夜咳得厉害。听他这样说我也不忍心拿走一半的药，多留了几瓶给他。我算了算，这些药应该够我吃到月底，到时候再说吧，希望下个月底之前我能想到一个让他们承认我和艺兴的方法。_

 

“世勋今天脸色很不好。”

他的心上人面露担忧。

吴世勋勉强笑起来，甚至故作轻松地耸了耸肩膀，“我这个病最害怕天气冷，吃药控制就好了。”

心上人沉默不语，半晌，又问：“你现在住那儿习惯吗？那地方那么小……”

“还好，伍塞挺大方的，把床让给我睡。”

“他睡哪儿？”

“他最近都是夜班，我白班，这样我俩就倒开了。”

虽然得到这样的安慰，张艺兴却仍放心不下，两道浅眉蹙起，面上尽是愁苦，“可是这样下去不是办法，你身体——要不我们还是先分开——”

“不行！”吴世勋厉声打断，“这是跟他们认输，我被送进精神病院，你工作上被他们处处为难，我们好不容易才走到现在，艺兴你舍得吗？”

闻言，张艺兴犹豫了，嗫嚅着其实领导一直护着他、他不在乎别人的为难、他习惯了，“我怕的是你身体撑不下去。”顿了下，加重语气重复道：“我怕你撑不下去，明白吗？世勋。”

他当然明白，从伍塞那儿要来的药只够支撑到下月底，新年一过，处境会更难。

“我来想办法。”

“能有什么好办法？这种事情——”

“去求观音。”吴世勋一字一句道，“只要诚心诚意，观音一定帮我们这个忙。”

张艺兴愣了愣，随即摆出哭笑不得的表情，仿佛听到什么荒谬至极的话，“要是许愿有用人人都去许愿好了！这种东西你也信！”

“我信，我要是不信早就死在国外了，”他嘴角勾起诡异的笑容，“是观音保佑我我才活了下来，不然我不是死在精神病院就是学校的实验大楼。”

他说话的样子恳切，就连望向心上人的目光都没有躲闪，眼角眉梢尽是真诚，“心诚则灵，艺兴，只要诚心诚意，观音一定帮我们这个忙。”

然而张艺兴似乎并不买单他的恳切，虚着眼睛，问：“你什么时候开始信这些？”

话毕，空气陷入寂静，除了时不时刮过耳边的风声，便是他们两人沉重的呼吸声，吴世勋说道：“他们逼我的，我跟他们学的。”

他们？谁？是——

“你别管了，这个办法一定管用，管用的，我试过的，管用，管用……”

他想起过往，疯子一般说些前言不搭后语的话，而他的心上人始终默默看着他，一双明亮眸子暗下去，没有惊慌，没有恐惧，只是那样看着他。蓦地，心上人将他拥入怀中，左手握着他的右手，细细摩挲手心的疤痕，右手轻轻拍着他的后背，安慰孩子那样哄他，“观音会保佑我们的，保佑我们永远都不分开，一直、一直在一起……”一起一伏间，右手心的疤痕若隐若现，那道疤蜿蜒扭曲、诡异可怖，好似心上人脸上的笑。


	9. Chapter 9

我打算去一趟张艺兴的老家。

高老头儿眯着眼回忆往事。桌上的烟灰缸积满了烟头，他嘴里还叼着一根，边想边吞云吐雾。

但是在这之前还有一件更重要的事情需要去办。

什么？金钟大问道。

我必须找到吴世勋所在的疗养院，高老头儿弹了弹烟灰，其实找到疗养院不难，有他父母的身份在那儿摆着，随便找个线人都能问得出来，难就难在能不能见到吴世勋本人，如果能见到，很多疑点就会迎刃而解——张艺兴在哪儿，尸体是谁，凶手又是谁，都会知道。

您就这么确定他会把一切告诉您？

我当然确定，很明显，吴世勋厌烦吴家两口子的管教，厌烦透顶那种，破罐子破摔这个方法他肯定知道。

金钟大默然，抿了一小口白酒等他师父继续说下去。

 

高警官捏着写了地址的字条再三确认门牌号。就是这儿了。

疗养院位于郊外的半山腰，空气好，又很安静，建筑物虽是老式设计，但内部装修非常干净整洁，走廊上摆了大大小小不同的盆栽，墙上也挂着风景画，工作人员似乎受过专业系统的培训，别说专业知识，就连说话声都不大，和和气气的，害高警官有那么点儿不自在。他假扮成大款，打着送家里病人来疗养的幌子要求工作人员带他参观。

当时正好是午后三四点左右，住在这儿的人基本都在室外活动，大眼看过去，谁是谁一目了然，可高警官并没有发现吴世勋。他搬出吴家两口子套工作人员的话，三问两不问的就问了出来——吴世勋确实在这儿。高警官心中一惊，面上却故意说好久没见吴世勋想去看看他，工作人员面露难色，讪笑着解释道，世勋是重点看护对象，除了他爸妈谁都不能见的。

“我也不能见吗！”高警官故作生气，“论资排辈他要喊我一声表叔的，不然你以为我能和他爸妈这么熟？”

工作人员还是那样，婉拒了高警官的要求，又说如果一定要见必须给吴家两口子打电话说一声。

高警官左右看看，压低声音道：“明年去常委的人选就要定下来了，他爸妈为这个忙得焦头烂额，你好意思打扰他们？他爸妈都跟我说了，去不了常委这辈子的辛苦算是白费了，你忍心看这个国家少了两个栋梁吗？”

一番话说得工作人员没了拒绝的理由，只好带高警官去见吴世勋。

人被安置在偏僻安静处，离疗养院中心有些距离，走了约莫七八分钟才到。见到本人之前，高警官做了个几个深呼吸才稳住情绪，想着不能暴露身份，便仔细组织了要问的一些问题。出乎意料的是，吴世勋戴着帽子和口罩来见他，只露出一双眼睛。工作人员解释病人的哮喘很严重，这样打扮是避免再因为什么而让病情加重。高警官没再说什么，在书桌前坐下来，先翻了翻桌上的本子，而后假装漫不经心问了几个无关痛痒的问题。回答他的一律是点头或者摇头，就连眼睛都是低垂，看都不看他一眼。高警官心中着急——这样下去什么都问不出来的。他走过去，蹲在吴世勋面前，尽量放松表情，说话语气也变得柔和。

“眼睛怎么肿成这样？”他问，“是没休息好吗？”

吴世勋侧过头不看他，良久，轻轻摇头。

高警官斥责起工作人员，“你们怎么回事！世勋是来这儿疗养还是受罪？病人眼睛肿成这样你们都不管吗！”

“没有没有！我们哪敢不管！”工作人员慌忙答道，“世勋有哮喘病，一直在服用地塞米松一类的药物，这种药效果很好，但副作用会让病人身体浮肿，世勋这就是浮肿而已，您千万别误会。”

“真的？”

高警官顺着对面人的眼睛往下看，看到搭在膝上的一双手，确实，手背也有浮肿迹象，他想了想，握住吴世勋的手，柔声细气安慰道：“世勋啊，表叔知道你现在很难过，你忍一忍，很快就会好起来，等你好了，你想要什么都有，明白吗？什么——都会有。”

对面人迟缓地点了点头，一双眼睛还是那样，没什么精神，神态木然。

不对，太不对劲了。高警官心想，刚才故意加重音的几句话是换了表达方式复述日记内容，可是看眼前这人无动于衷的样子——那可是有关张艺兴的内容，怎么会没反应呢——某种可能性在他脑袋里冒了尖，随之而来的是更加深重的疑惑。

 

怀揣着那份可能性和疑惑，高警官踏上去往张艺兴老家的火车，路上，心馨来了通电话，说是把之前他要的资料给他，而且……而且还有一件非常重要的事情。眼看发车时间快到，高警官只好约心馨在车站附近的小饭馆见面。

心馨急匆匆坐车过来，气都没喘匀就是一句“艺兴哥哥是不是认识吴世勋”。高警官轻轻颔首，想了想，对心馨说道，吴世勋也一早就知道你了。

“知道……我？”

“对，他日记里写张艺兴时不时会去见一个朋友，根据你提供的日期，张艺兴口中的朋友就是你。”

心馨愣住了，“可我、我从没听艺兴哥哥提起过他。”

“兴许张艺兴不想让别人知道他和吴世勋的关系。”

闻言，心馨露出惊慌神色，“他们……他们是那种关系吗？”

“嗯……”

“怪不得……”

“怪不得？”

心馨抿了抿嘴唇，换上郑重严肃的表情，“这就是我跟您说得非常重要的事，艺兴哥哥在打听吴世勋的过去，虽然您说还无法确定尸体是谁，但我害怕那真的是艺兴哥哥，所以我给学校去了通电话，借口要核实这边的留学申请，问他们最近有没有收到一个叫张艺兴的人打来的电话，”心馨顿住，似乎在整理情绪，“他们说的确有这个人打过电话，可是他们说……”

“说什么？”

“他们说艺兴哥哥并没有问留学相关的问题，他问的是……是吴世勋，借口调查留学生活用来评职称之类的，问了很多吴世勋的事。”

“问了什么？他们怎么说？”

“问吴世勋念书期间是否请过长假，还问状态如何，他们说吴世勋的确请过长假，病假，请假之前状态很不好，销假回来后却变了个人，总是自言自语的，经常说一些同学和老师都听不懂的话，问他他也不肯仔细说，只解释自己已经熬过去了，还说已经找到依靠，这个依靠会让他平安度过余生。”

闻言，高警官更加确定了那份可能，同时也排除了疑惑。

 

什么可能？您疑惑什么？金钟大问道。

疗养院的人不是吴世勋。

不是？！

对，不是，那个人手心里没有疤。吴家两口子找人假扮吴世勋，他们害怕儿子真的是杀人凶手，所以找人假扮以此逼局长结案。

金钟大快速眨了眨眼，说，可心馨的证词要怎么解释？尸体手心有疤，如果尸体就是张艺兴，那吴世勋手心里自然没有疤。

谁规定只能一个人手心里有疤？

？？？您的意思是？

就是那个意思，高老头儿放下翘着的脚，半趴在桌上，蹙紧眉毛说道，你想啊，张艺兴为什么要打听吴世勋留学期间的事？根据心馨问来的情况，很明显吴世勋在留学时的住院期间信了邪教，而张艺兴要打听的估计就是这件事，他要证实——

证实吴世勋信了邪教？

没错。

可他是怎么笃定吴世勋信邪教呢？

钟大啊，高老头儿叹了口气，人类之所以有小圈子这种现象就是因为共同的爱好或者话题，信邪教的人也是这样，他们会通过特殊标记或者对方一些行为来判断这个人是否属于他们那个世界——

难道……张艺兴也信了邪教？！

高老头儿笑了笑，说，就算他不信，他肯定也了解这些东西。

他怎么会知道这个？又是从哪儿了解的？

高老头儿脸上没了笑意，盯着房间的某个角落，说话口吻带了些伤感——

“那就是一个让人觉得惋惜、觉得不值的故事了……”

 

待到了张艺兴的老家，高警官先给学长去了通电话询问验尸结果，学长说结果还没出来，叫他再等。

“也不一定会出来——退一万步讲，就算出来，这份报告没有厅长主任还有我的签名，没办法作为证据起诉凶手，老高，你确定你要查下去吗？”

“要查，实话告诉你吧，”高警官顿住，“学长，这件案子其实已经结案了，吴世勋的父母在里面搞鬼，让局长逼我写了结案报告，可我必须要查，我不能让死的人白死！”

不能让真正的凶手逍遥法外。

挂了电话，高警官搭公交去了张艺兴从前住得地方。

那是一片人口密集的老住宅区，房屋是那种工厂自建的平房，用来作为工人宿舍，十几年过去了，平房基本变成了小二楼，违章建筑搭得到处都是，还有私自拉的电线，乱糟糟贴着房屋外墙，有那么几根在半空中晃悠，要掉不掉的。原本挺宽的巷子里堆得乱七八糟，高警官必须侧身才能拐进要找的那栋房屋所在的巷子。等他好不容易找到，眼前破败不堪的景象着实令人惊讶。没想到张艺兴就是在这种地方长大的。

沿着搭在房屋外部的石阶走上二楼，刚上去就闻到垃圾的腐败味和长久无人清扫的霉味。高警官捂着鼻子在迷宫一般的楼道里转来转去，阳光照不到这儿，他必须用手电筒照着才勉强看清门牌号。

蓦地，身后响起一声苍老的问话，“你找谁啊？”

高警官回过头，看见一个穿着军绿衣裳的老头儿，老头儿年龄很大，但是看上去还算精神，身板也挺得直。

“请问，张艺兴是住在这儿吗？”

“谁？”

“张，张艺兴。”

老头儿拧着眉毛想了半天，嘴里含混念叨着什么，突地，他那双浑浊眼珠亮起来，“张艺兴？那个……那个脸上有酒窝的孩子？”

“对！就是他！”

“但他不在这儿，早就走了。”

高警官点点头，“我知道，这么跟您说吧，”他亮出警官证，“张艺兴被卷进一宗杀人案，我来调查他。”

闻言，老头儿露出不敢置信的神色，一遍遍说不可能，说那是个好孩子，特别孝顺父母，学习也好，怎么、怎么会杀人呢？高警官只得解释并没有证据证明张艺兴杀人，目前是调查取证阶段。老头儿想了想，打开一扇木门先把他请进去。

意料中的简陋，高警官坐在餐桌边小口抿着老头儿倒给他的白水，问：“您和张艺兴一家很熟吗？”

“嗯，”老头儿指了指衣服，“我是退伍军人，退伍后分配到厂里的保安科，有一回厂里请来剧团表演，为了庆祝建厂二十周年纪念，就这么认识了张艺兴的爸爸，后来他爸爸下海做生意，赚了钱、娶了他妈妈，两人回来这儿开了间小商店，专门倒腾五金零部件之类的东西。”

老头儿的证词和先前得到的资料相符，高警官点点头，请老头儿继续说下去。

“那一家子都是好人，他爸爸念着当年的交情，帮我向厂长要来了这间房子，不然我现在恐怕就睡大街上了。”老头儿顿住，抿了口白开水，“张艺兴那孩子特别乖特别听话，大概是被他爸爸妈妈熏陶，唱歌很好听，动不动就来找我给他当观众，说什么以后要考音乐学校，做大音乐家，还要请我去听他的音乐会。真的是个好孩子……”

“后来呢？”

“他爸爸脑袋瓜很灵，又会来事，生意越做越大，小商店变成小公司，小公司变成大公司，自行车换成摩托车又换成汽车，但是他们还住在这儿，说是习惯了，离不开我们这些老街坊。他们一家真的都是好人，”老头儿诚恳地看着高警官，“我们但凡有困难他爸爸就主动提出帮我们，什么找工作，什么借钱看病，只要是不过分的要求基本都答应了，他妈妈也支持他爸爸，还教育张艺兴要像他爸爸那样助人为乐——所以那孩子肯定不会杀人！”

高警官比了手势，劝老头儿稍安勿躁，又问：“那他爸爸妈妈去哪儿了？我听说已经不在了？”

老头儿沉默了，干枯苍老的一双手攥紧又松开，好半晌，才说：“生意上遇了困难，四处求爷爷告奶奶也没人愿意帮他们，我就不明白啊，那么好的人，积了那么多德怎么就没人愿意帮呢？公司很快就倒闭了，他爸爸找了很多人也没能挽回，后来……后来就上吊自杀了……”

“上吊？！”

“对，就吊死在他们那间屋子。”

“那张艺兴的妈妈呢？”

老头儿叹了口气，“他们夫妻很相爱的，爸爸没了，妈妈自然受不了刺激，没多久也自杀了……”

“所以张艺兴后来没去音乐学院？”

“嗯，那会儿正是高考，天知道那孩子要承受多少压力，整个人瘦得跟纸片似的，没精打采，跟他说话他也不理，成天把自己关在屋子里谁都不见，收到录取通知书以后带着所有东西——包括他爸爸留下来的一屋子磁带，走了，再没回来过……”

说罢，两人双双陷入沉默，老头儿唉声叹气，直念叨好人命短坏人长命之类的话。

“您知道公司为什么倒闭吗？工厂这么多，五金生意的客户应该不少。”高警官问道。

老头儿舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，朝屋外看了一眼，而后压低声音，“树大招风这句话您知道吧，有人眼红了，我也是听说，听说啊，是为了挤垮他们家生意找了政府的人，故意用政策打压，拿条条框框的规矩为难人，隔三差五查他们账，还说什么偷税漏税——放屁！放他娘的狗屁！”

老头儿越说越激动，怕是让口水呛着，剧烈咳嗽起来。高警官一边帮老头儿顺气，一边装作不经意问：“那些人胆子这么大啊？都不怕上面查吗？”

老头儿冷笑一声，“山高皇帝远，猴子称霸王。”

“政府的什么人？”

“这我就不清楚了——您是警察局的，属于机关内，做生意的人一般要巴结谁您不清楚吗？”

高警官霎时沉了脸，眼神也变得阴鸷，脑海里本朦胧不清的线索开始显现雏形，它们一条一条连接在一起，连成了一张完整的蜘蛛网。

“我清楚……”

临别前，老头儿和心馨一样，再三恳求高警官一定要找到真相还人清白。他心里本就堵着一口气，如今接二连三被人恳求，便更加坚定要破了这个案子。

“对了，我能再问您一件事吗？”高警官问道。

“请讲。”

“您知不知道紫姑观音？”

老头儿思忖半晌，摇摇头表示不知，但很快否定，似乎想起什么一般，语速极快说道：“如果我没记错，张艺兴爸爸去世后张艺兴和他妈妈吵过一次架，吵得很凶，他妈妈一直在哭，说什么、什么求他一定要这么做，还有什么自我牺牲什么的，当时他们不肯开门，我在外面听不太清，又过了这么多年，我也不确定我记得对不对……”

听完，高警官后背一凉，手心都溢出冷汗，他拿指尖搓了搓手心，力气大，手心都被搓红了，而后摊开掌心愣愣看着，良久，问道：“您见过他妈妈的尸体吗？”

“没有……殡仪馆过来直接盖上白布就带走了。”

“那张艺兴呢？他当时什么样？”

“当时太乱，我没注意……”

高警官又笑起来，冷冷地笑了一声，说了一句“足够了”便头也不回地离开。

回去的车上，他在笔记本上画下那张蜘蛛网。

网中心是无名尸体，左右分别是张艺兴和吴世勋，比起上次，网多了不少内容，吴世勋的过往，张艺兴的过往，他把它们连成线，最后，一张完成的蜘蛛网呈现在笔记本上，他看着这张蜘蛛网，却不敢相信推测出来的故事。

而后来发生的一切也证实了他的推测是真，证实那句话是血淋淋真相的总结——

人心比鬼神还可怕。

 

_11月24日，阴_

_天气越来越冷，我应该快撑不下去了，原本一天三顿的药不得不减少到一天一顿，这直接导致我的病情加重，整个人都精神恍惚。_

_艺兴很着急我的病，他说他在想办法替我找可以代替的国产药。我不是没想过用国产药代替进口药，但是国产药的副作用非常大，以我现在的状况很难承受，胃溃疡高血压什么的都是小事，我害怕的是会要了我这条命。我好不容易走到现在的，在心愿达成之前我不能死。_

 

_11月26日，晴_

_艺兴下班后来看我了，带了很多我喜欢吃得东西，可是我不能吃，幸好他带了录音机和磁带过来，也算对于我不得不忌口的安慰吧。_

_其实有艺兴就很足够了。_

_就像今天这样，他抱着我睡，哪儿都不去，我很高兴。_

 

“挤吗？”

心上人躺在他旁边，紧了紧抱着他的手臂。

这张行军床又窄又小，两个平均身高一米八的男人必须手挨手脚挨脚才能勉强并排躺下。但吴世勋并不在意这些，相反，他喜欢这样，这样就能被心上人紧紧抱着入睡，就不必吃那些安眠药了。

“不挤，”他仰起脸冲心上人笑，“我喜欢和艺兴挤着睡。”

一双眼睛弯成月牙模样，说话语气有些像小孩子。

心上人摸了摸他的脸，“我也喜欢和世勋这样挤着睡，世勋的身体很暖。”

暖？他都病得这么严重了。

心上人吻了吻他的额头，“我在想办法，已经在找人替你买进口药。”

可是这类药物海关查得很严，以前能吃上是因为有爸妈的面子。

“别担心，世勋，会好起来的，一定会好起来的。”

他垂了眼帘，小声嗫嚅道：“我担心的不是我的病，我……我……”

“是害怕不能和我在一起吗？”

“嗯……”

一直躲在这儿不是办法，爸妈早晚会找过来的，到时候，恐怕会比上一次更麻烦。

心上人似乎与他心有灵犀，明白他的担心，便安慰道：“诚心诚意愿望就会成真，只要世勋诚心，观音一定保佑我们永远在一起。”

可是要如何证明自己的诚心呢？他上次都那么诚心的去做了，艺兴却还在见那个女人，这次又要怎么做才能实现和艺兴永远在一起的愿望？

吴世勋苦恼极了，迟迟无法入睡。

“还是睡不着啊？”

“嗯……”

“安眠药呢？还有吗？”

“我不想吃那个东西，我已经吃够了……”

他又像小孩子那样同心上人撒娇。

心上人轻轻笑起来，颊边印着一个小酒窝，下垂眼也温柔地望着他，“那……我给世勋讲个故事？睡前故事，好吗？”

睡前故事？

很少能听见的词汇被心上人说出来，他一时反应不上，懵懵地问：“是哄人睡觉的那种故事吗？”

“是——世勋没听过？”

没有，爸妈从来不哄他睡觉，哪怕躺在床上快病死也不这么做。

“没关系，”心上人吻了吻他的发顶，“我来给世勋讲，世勋想要什么我都给。”

他抱紧心上人，脑袋埋在对方怀里，闷声说道：“我只想要艺兴……”

心上人回答他的话透过胸骨传递而来，还有心跳声，他听着，好安心——

“我是你的，我永远都是世勋的。”顿了顿，心上人开始为他讲睡前故事，“从前有一个很喜欢音乐的小男孩，他的爸爸喜欢音乐，他的妈妈也很喜欢，他的梦想就是考上音乐学院，做伟大的音乐家，完成爸爸妈妈没能完成的愿望，他为此很努力，爸爸妈妈也请来老师教他。那个年代念普通学校都很难，别说请私人家教了，好在家里条件很好，爸爸妈妈可以负担起。邻居家的孩子都羡慕小男孩，小男孩也说，等他成为音乐家就请他们去听他的音乐会，每个人都去，那栋楼的所有人都可以去……”

细细鼾声传来，张艺兴低头看了一眼，怀里的人已经睡着了，他吻了吻对方嘴唇，便继续讲睡前故事。

“小男孩无忧无虑的长大，眼看到要报考大学，家里却突遭变故，爸爸被人陷害，四处求人帮忙却没人愿意帮他，多不公平啊，他爸爸帮过那么多人做了那么多好事，等自己遇上麻烦竟然没一个人帮他一把，哪怕是替他求情也好，没人做，没一个人。后来——”张艺兴长出了一口气，“后来家里生意失败，爸爸受不了自杀了，没多久，妈妈也自杀了，全世界就剩小男孩一个人，他看着盖尸体的白布，想哭但哭不出来，都说人悲伤到极致便会如此，可我觉得小男孩并非悲伤，他是恨，恨陷害爸爸的人，恨这个冰冷又绝情的世界，他发誓要替爸爸妈妈报仇，要让那些人通通下地狱，然后他就去做了，他制定了一个完美的计划，可人算不如天算，计划出了岔子——”

话说到这儿便停下，他抖着手抚过怀里人的脸庞，抚过眉骨，抚过鼻尖，最后停在嘴唇上，他吻着怀里人两片薄唇，他闭上眼，抖动的睫毛沾了眼泪。

做了好几个深呼吸才让情绪稍稍平缓，他用接近自言自语的音量说道：“快了，就快完成了，世勋，我们很快就能永远在一起了。”

身体，灵魂，再也不会分开。


	10. Chapter 10

回到警局之后，原想着立刻写一份案情报告递给局长，申请继续查案，但高警官还是放下了笔。

案子的确有重大突破了，然而并未掌握确凿证据，冒然向局长申请查案不仅不会得到批准，反而会招来更多阻挠。

而且，还有最重要的一点没找到答案——

他舍得杀了他吗？

高警官盯着笔记本上的蜘蛛网一筹莫展。不单单是最重要的疑惑，总觉得忽略了什么，这种感觉在上次和同事去伍塞住处找人时就有了，之后时隐时现，当他前往疗养院核实吴世勋身份，这种感觉又出现了。身为刑警的直觉告诉高警官被忽略的某物非常重要，是破案的关键线索之一。可究竟忽略了什么，他既想不起来也找不到。

原想着在那两本日记里找一找，可是日记上缴了，好在他记性不坏，又翻来覆去看了那么多遍，大体内容还是能记住的。他闭上眼，从有关张艺兴的第一篇日记开始回想。

第一篇是二月二十九日，第一部分以八月二十二日作为结尾，第二部分则是两个月后的十一月一日，一直到案发前十二月十一日，日记全部结束——

等一下！

高警官猛地睁开眼，抓起桌上的圆珠笔匆匆写下一行字：为什么吴世勋知道张艺兴每一次去见心馨的具体日期？

既然张艺兴不肯告诉吴世勋这个朋友的相关信息，为什么还要让吴世勋知道呢？

“小白！”高警官敲了敲隔壁同事的办公桌，“我问你啊，如果你背着你媳妇儿去见你的初恋，你会告诉你媳妇儿吗？”

同事用看傻子的眼神看着高警官，“我傻啊我，我要跟她说了她不得撕了我——不对不对，你瞎举例什么，我才没有初恋，我媳妇儿就是我初恋。”

高警官没有听进去后面的话，反复琢磨着同事给出的答案，圆珠笔笔头一下下敲着桌子。

见状，同事似乎明白过来，左右看看，确定没人注意他们才压低声音问：“老高，你是不是还在查那件案子？”

“嗯。”

“你疯了？你就不怕局长开了你！”

“我更怕被害人死不瞑目。”

局里人都知道这个高警官是个倔脾气，说到就要做到那种，尤其他同事，两人是同一所警校前后毕业的学长学弟，更是了解高警官。同事叹了口气，不再劝他，却放心不下，问道：“你查到什么了？”

“很多东西，”高警官虚着眼睛，“如果我没猜错，张艺兴恐怕才是杀人凶手。”

“怎么讲？吴世勋不是在疗养院吗？”

高警官摇了摇头，说：“吴家两口子害怕吴世勋是杀人凶手，所以找了个相像的人冒名顶替，好逼着局长结案，但他们肯定没想到做了一场无用功，因为——”

“因为太平间躺着的那个才是吴世勋？”

“十有八九。”

“但是要怎么证明啊……我们连准确的验尸报告都拿不出来。”

这的确是件麻烦事。

“我去趟张艺兴家。”

说罢，高警官抓起外套离开警局，开车前往张艺兴的公寓。

 

由于已经结案，负责看守公寓的巡警都撤了，公寓交还给原先房主，高警官只好又调头去找房主要来钥匙。

现在是工作日的早上，楼里住着的人不是上班就是上学，整栋楼静悄悄的，唯独他的脚步声隐隐回响在楼道。待站定在门外，他做了个深呼吸才打开门。

屋内陈设几乎没动，房主说出了这种事没人肯租他的房子，他自己也不敢回来收拾东西，话里话外都是对张艺兴的抱怨。这倒是帮了高警官的大忙，他能从头开始排查房屋内的一切。

首先是一整个书柜的卡带。根据老头儿的证词，这些卡带是张艺兴父亲的遗物，怪不得老歌居多。高警官一排排看过去，抽下其中一盒打开将卡带放进录音机。播放键按下，婉转柔和的女声缓缓流出。

卡朋特。高警官冲卡带的封面照片挑了挑眉，而后拿出歌词纸，一边听一边看。歌词纸的叠合线已经显出纸张原本的白色，显然被打开又合上很多次——显然张艺兴听过不少次。他试着把自己代入张艺兴，设想当时对方在听这些歌的时候都想了什么。是在想他的爸爸妈妈吗？还是满脑子的痛苦过去？

 

“我啊，每次听到卡朋特都会想起爸爸妈妈呢。”

张艺兴歪在吴世勋肩上，双眼轻轻合着，手指跟随音乐节拍在空中划出下弦月般的线。都好像指挥家。

这时候是夏日的某一个周末，吴世勋下了晚班就过来了，两人吃过饭，又出去散了会儿步，回到公寓后张艺兴习惯性拿出这盘卡带播放。

吴世勋用脸颊蹭了蹭身旁人柔软的发顶，眼睛看着歌词纸，一边听，一边念。恰好播放到《Close to You》，他脸上浮起微笑，轻轻地唱了起来。

“世勋也喜欢？”张艺兴仰起脸问。

“嗯，”他凑过去吻了吻对方唇角，“很温柔的一首歌。”

张艺兴脸上的笑意更重了，酒窝在颊边印出一个浅浅的小坑，“妈妈也很喜欢这首——”

“爸爸当年就是用这首追到妈妈。”

恐怕是听过太多次，吴世勋都猜到张艺兴后面要说的话，当他说出来，对方看着他的眼神温柔且充满爱恋。

吴世勋喜欢得紧，没控制住，亲吻对方的动作变得急切，甚至把张艺兴压在沙发上，一双手沿着衣服下摆伸进去，轻柔地触碰白皙皮肉。吻越来越浓烈，情欲也越来越重。身下人的呼吸变得急促，下垂眼漫上一层水汽。

“喜欢世勋……”

张艺兴如此呢喃着，一遍接一遍在吴世勋耳边呢喃，他敞开身体，任由对方在他身上索取快感。被顶得重了，他咬住下唇闷哼一声。吴世勋停下来，关切问道，我弄疼你了吗？没有，身下人摇摇头，就是……就是……他说着，声音没下去，神情变得害羞，全身也泛了红。吴世勋看着，登时就烧滚了浑身血液，下身开始大幅度进出恋人的身体，在这具让他痴迷的肉体上发疯。

情事过后，张艺兴缩在吴世勋怀里，整个人看上去慵懒，宛如小动物那般绵软乖巧。

“你不知道我爸爸妈妈有多相爱。”张艺兴说。

他当然不知道了，他那个家连空气都是冰冷，父母在他面前从来都是用机械似的语调说话——不，他们很少说话，家里总是静悄悄的。

“这盘卡带是爸爸送给妈妈的，”张艺兴继续低声说着，“有一年我过生日，他们跟着这盘卡带里的歌跳舞，说是送给我的特殊礼物，后来还拉着我一起跳，睡觉前，爸爸告诉我要找一个我觉得最好的人和我共度余生，我问他什么算最好的人，他说，愿意与你同甘共苦，愿意为你付出所有。我又问他，妈妈是不是为他付出了所有，他却说是他为妈妈付出了所有。”

说到这儿的时候，卡带停止转动，张艺兴起身将卡带换到B面继续播放，而后回床上重新缩在吴世勋怀里。

“爸爸还说，无论如何都不能比妈妈早离开这个世界，他不忍心让妈妈难过，他要等妈妈离开，然后一个人承受所有痛苦。”张艺兴看向吴世勋，“爸爸真的很爱妈妈，但他还是食言了，比妈妈先离开这个世界。”

下垂眼里的神情是淡淡的愁苦，吴世勋向来不忍心他的心上人露出这般神情，他凑过去吻着眼帘，嘴唇感到零星的湿润，心中便多了好多怜爱。

“别担心，”吴世勋说，“我会比艺兴晚离开，我不会让艺兴难过的。”

张艺兴平静地看着他，用更加平静的口吻回答道：“如果那一天真的来了，世勋，我们一起走。”

一起去一个非常、非常、非常美好的地方，没人打扰我们，我们安静地过完这一辈子。

“好。我答应你。”

 

歌声终止了，啪嗒，录音机的播放键回归原位。

高警官缓缓吐出胸腔憋着的那口气，他换了个姿势倚着沙发靠背，举起手里的歌词纸，窗外阳光斜斜照进来，穿透了歌词纸，密密麻麻的语句便有些模糊不清。他的英文不好，只能依靠翻译念读歌词内容。

唱歌的人唱歌时在想什么呢？他想，听歌的人听歌时又在想什么呢？没有前景的爱情？复杂痛苦的过去？

一阵风吹来，高警官没拿稳歌词纸，纸被风吹落了，轻轻掉在脸上，正要拿开，一股奇怪味道钻进鼻子。那味道已经很淡了，但特殊性让他心中警铃大作。

这味道是……

 

啪，法医办公室的大门被撞开，高警官气喘吁吁跑进来，他跑得太急，说话声都不平稳。

“你先把气喘匀再说。”法医拍了拍高警官的后背。

“别、别管我了，”他把装歌词纸的袋子塞给法医，“你赶紧检查一下这东西。”

“怎么了？”

高警官按着胸口，心跳太快，要跳出喉咙了，“麻药！这上面、有麻药！”

 

是不是要感谢上个月拔智齿的经历？不然就要被忽略过去了。

高警官坐在法医办公室里，下意识揉了揉右边脸颊。上个月牙疼得厉害，去口腔医院检查说是长了颗智齿，医生建议他拔了，本来怕疼不愿意拔，可想着恐怕会耽误工作，他还是听从了医生的建议。拔完智齿，麻药劲过去后嘴里有一股怪味道——就是歌词纸上的味道。

法医告诉他最快也要等晚上才能有检查结果。没关系，这么久都等过来了，不在乎这一时半刻——就怕是自己的错觉啊。

时间一分一秒过去，太阳西沉，华灯初上，高警官愈加坐立不安。

如果真的有麻醉剂一类的东西，那为什么会有呢？是吴世勋留下的吗？不可能，麻醉剂属于严格管控药品，只有医院的麻醉师才能碰，麻醉师给病人麻醉过后会立刻收走，即便之后由吴世勋来做手术也不可能会在他身上留下这种味道。

“老高！”法医拿着检查结果急匆匆走过来，“确实是麻药。”

果然。

“根据检测结果，应该是最近留下来的。”

“有多近？”

“依我的判断，肯定不出一个月。”

如果案发时间在十二月十一号之后，到现在，也就一个月左右了。

“还有件事。”法医欲言又止看了眼高警官，而后转身从办公桌抽屉最里的位置翻出另一张检测报告，“本来想告诉你的，但后来局长说案子结了，我就没跟你说，”他把检测结果递过去，“尸体身上找到了乙醚的成分。”

“乙醚？”

“就是麻醉剂的主要成分。”

高警官心头突突直跳。

“死者是溺毙，加上报案人的证词，我们一直以为是凶手直接淹死了死者，但很显然不是——”

是先用麻药麻醉了被害人，而后把对方扔进水缸，或者其他只要有水的地方。

但这样一来就违背了邪教信奉的自我牺牲规则。自我牺牲的前提就是心甘情愿，既然心甘情愿了就“从容赴死”啊，为什么还要用麻醉剂呢？是后悔了吗？假设死者就是吴世勋，那……他是在观落阴的最后一刻——送命那一刻——后悔了吗？

不对！吴世勋不会后悔的。

除非……

 

夜晚的医院很安静，只有高警官匆忙的脚步声穿过急诊大楼的走廊。原想着去麻醉科查询最近一个月领用麻醉剂的记录，可是人都下班了，大门锁着，他只好去找伍塞。

 

伍塞？他能接触到麻醉剂？不可能吧……金钟大疑惑地问道。

他当然没路子接触到，但我只能去找他，高老头儿又点了根烟叼在嘴里，在医院，又和吴世勋熟悉，又是报案人，怎么想他都逃不了干系。

 

打电话给后勤部的主管询问了伍塞的去处，对方告诉他伍塞最近一直都是夜班，这会儿……这会儿应该在休息。根据主管给的地址，高警官在后勤部的宿舍找到了伍塞。

伍塞睡得正迷糊，坐在床边眯着眼看高警官。

“你认识张艺兴吗？”

“啊？”伍塞揉了揉眼睛，“医院的人都知道他啊……”

“我问你认不认识！”

伴随厉声询问而来的是突然转向他的台灯光，伍塞被灯光刺疼了眼睛，下意识抬起手挡着，却很快放下手，改为握拳的姿势搭在膝盖上。

“说话！”

“听小吴大夫说起过几回……”

“吴世勋怎么说的？”

伍塞又是那副不耐烦的样子，低着头，嗫嚅道：“都说过好几遍了……”

“你说不说！”

“我说我说，你别打我，”伍塞下意识向后躲了下，见高警官没有动手的打算才小声回答：“小吴大夫说喜欢他，想跟他永远在一起。”

“还有呢！”

“没了……”

清洁工不合作的态度让高警官大为光火，“我看你是没挨够打！好好想！”

伍塞悄悄翻了个白眼，又拿肿胀的眼睛瞟了一眼高警官，半晌，说道：“小吴大夫说张艺兴过得很苦，说他很可怜，早早就没了爸爸妈妈，他还说想给张艺兴平静安生的后半辈子。”

“他怎么给？用他妈见鬼的邪教是吗！”

“他只能这样了啊……”伍塞扭过头盯着房间角落，轻声继续说着，“他爸妈那么讨厌张艺兴，拦着他们不让见面，他只能这么做了……”

“他爸妈怎么拦着？”

“听说……听说是把小吴大夫关在家里。”

“你听谁说的？”

“都这么说啊，医院的人都传小吴大夫那两个月没来医院是因为被关在家里。”

那两个月？！

“几月份！”

伍塞抿着嘴角想了会儿，说：“九十月份那会儿吧。”

所以日记有连续两个月的空白就是因为这个。

高警官眯了眯眼睛，又问：“但日记上写他后来还是见到张艺兴了，他爸妈又同意了？”

“怎么可能，我见过他爸妈一次，凶巴巴的，看着都害怕。”

“既然不同意，为什么他们还能见面？”

“这我就不清楚了，可能……”伍塞咬着手指，嗫嚅道：“可能是在我那儿见得吧……”

高警官猛地站起身，“你那儿？！你住的地方吗！你怎么不早说！”

以为又要挨揍，伍塞连忙捂住脑袋，“你、你又没问……”

“我不问你就不说了？！”高警官气坏了，扬起手就要给伍塞一下，清洁工怕他怕得要命，抱着脑袋往角落里躲，一边躲一边念叨别打他之类的话。

见状，高警官也不好把那一下打下去，他想了想，转而把手放在伍塞肩上，拍了拍清洁工的肩膀，又把他的手从脑袋上拿下来——

简单的几个动作让他想起了什么，但是那东西跑得太快，几乎是一眨眼就不见了——

 

可我笃定那东西我曾见过一次。高老头儿眯着眼睛，烟快烧完了，大半截烟灰掉在桌上。

您在哪儿见过？

我和小白去伍塞住处找他那次。

 

他用尽量柔和的语气说道：“你别怕，我不打你，我问你啊，小吴大夫是住在你那儿吗？”

伍塞低着头抱着膝盖，不敢看高警官，“有那么一段时间，他说他不能回去，就借住在我那儿。”

“你那儿那么小，你们睡得下？”

“那段时间我一直都是早班，小吴大夫是晚班，我们就错开了。”

“小吴大夫那段时间精神状况如何？”

伍塞摇了摇头，“不清楚，我们见不到。”

“他的病呢？他不能回家，他去哪儿找药克服哮喘？”

“我把我的药分给他了。”

“你给他了你够吃吗？”

闻言，伍塞脸上露出哀愁神色，“不够的，可小吴大夫帮过我那么多次，给他是应该的。”

高警官又问：“现在小吴大夫不在了，你的病怎么办？”

“吃国产药，虽然副作用很大，可只能吃这些了，我又没钱没路子去搞进口药。”

“这两种药有什么区别？”

伍塞伸出一条腿挽起裤脚，指着脚踝说：“就是副作用大不大的区别，国产药副作用很大，吃了以后会水肿，你看，就是这样。”

高警官压了压伍塞的脚踝，腕骨处留下几个浅浅的小坑。继而看了伍塞一眼，清洁工还是那副惧怕他的模样，始终把臃肿身体往角落里挤。

“起来吧，”他把手递给伍塞，“蹲着不难受？”

然而对方并没有接受高警官的好意，手撑着地面站起来，稍稍喘了几下便平复了呼吸频率。

“我再问你最后一个问题。”

“……您说。”

“麻醉剂——”高警官故意在这儿停顿，虚着眼睛观察对方神态，“你见过吗？做手术用的那种，见过吗？”

清洁工露出疑惑神情，嗫嚅着说他怎么知道这些、他就是个清洁工，他刚上去那样自然，并未因高警官的试探而变得慌张。

高警官上下打量对方几眼，替伍塞拍干净身上、脑袋上的土——在摸到后脑位置时刻意停留了几秒——就走了。临走前，看着伍塞臃肿肥胖的身体，问：“你本来就这么胖吗？”

伍塞愣了愣，答：“是啊……”

“那……我走了，你注意身体。”

说罢，便离开医院。

 

又是彻夜无眠，高警官坐在沙发上盯着墙上挂钟，等上班时间一到还要再去趟医院，问问最近一个月有谁接触过麻醉剂。

去了医院，问了麻醉科的主任，对方找来一叠记录交给他，按照记录，高警官找来最近接触过麻醉剂的几个医生，然而一无所获，每个人都说领用麻醉剂前要找主任和药剂房的主任签字，签字后，药剂房才按照批准的剂量发给麻醉师，剂量以手术需用量为标准，一台手术做完之后不会有剩余。

既然没有剩余，那麻醉剂是从哪儿搞来的？

高警官想得头疼，嘴里拔了智齿的地方也隐隐发疼，回警局之前，拐了弯去药店买止疼药。

他被疑惑缠身，店员递给他找的零钱都忘了接，满脑子都是那几个问题，心不在焉，手上就抓了空，钢镚哗啦啦掉在地上，清脆声音揪回来几丝神智，他回过神连忙蹲下捡，一枚钢镚恰好滚进柜台内，店员只好蹲下来替他捡。

“您这回可千万拿好。”店员喘着粗气把零钱放在高警官手里，耐心地叮嘱道。

“谢谢谢谢。”

“不客气。”

店员说罢便打算返回柜台内，

“等一下！”高警官出声喊住对方，“您能再蹲下站起来一次吗？”

“啊？”

“拜托了！就像刚才那样，拜托您了，”见对方还是不太愿意，他拿出警官证，“我在查一个很重要的案子！”

店员只好按他说得那样蹲下再站起。碍着身体肥胖的缘故，整个蹲下站起的过程并不算顺利，必须要扶着什么才能站起来，站起来以后也有些气喘。

“可以了吗？”

高警官冷笑一声，“太可以了。”

没理会店员不满的眼神和抱怨，他转身看向药店外熙熙攘攘的街道，冬日难得一见的阳光此刻照进店里、照在他脸上，他眯了眯眼睛，缓步走出药店。阳光下，那些被疏忽的线索，那些被遗漏之处，那些一直以来藏在水面下的暗涌，全部、全部在这一刻浮现于眼前。

他想，要破案了，该感到轻松才是，为什么还是觉得那样沉重？案子的真相，真相背后的缘由，皆化作千斤巨石压在心尖。

一片枯萎的叶子打着旋落在他肩上，他拿下来让枯叶躺在手心里，而后猛地握拳，枯叶发出咔嚓咔嚓的动静，再摊开手时，枯叶碎成了尘埃。

 

_12月1日，阴_

_我找到办法了。十一年前曾用过一次的办法，可是现在不比当时，我已经不是从前的吴世勋了，这个办法还管用吗？管用的，一定会管用……不行，以后要怎么办？警察会查到我们的，我们逃不了的。当时被免于起诉是因为我有精神分裂的诊断证明，这次还能用上这个证明吗？会第三次被关进疯人院吗？可是我现在也过来了，整整11年我都熬过来了，那么之后我也会熬过去，哪怕再被关进那种鬼地方，有艺兴在，我可以克服的。赌一把吧，跟那时候一样，赌一把。_

 

“喂！小白！我找到凶手了！……他去哪儿了……跟局长下县视察……那麻烦您等他回来转告他一声，告诉他如果我在晚上七点前没有赶回警局或者没有给他打电话，请他务必带人去伍塞的住处……我？放心，我带着枪。”

 

_12月6日，小雪_

_对，要学会自我牺牲，要懂得奉献，紫姑观音一定帮我这个忙……要诚心诚意，要找到紫姑观音想从我这儿得到的东西。_

 

“学长，我找到凶手了……出来了？！……真的是他……我现在就去抓人……”

 

_12月7日，中雪_

_快了，就快了，再不会有人拦着我们了，要告诉艺兴吗？不用告诉，艺兴肯定赞成我的办法，这也是唯一一个办法，何况没有什么办法比奉献和牺牲更诚心诚意，可是找谁呢？谁合适？_

 

为什么要这么做呢？明明还有更好的办法……

 

_12月8日，小雪_

_找谁？_

_找谁？_

_找谁？_

_找谁？_

_找谁？_

_找谁？_

 

不应该的，不能这么做的……

 

_12月9日，多云_

_奉献，牺牲，牺牲，奉献，奉献，牺牲，牺牲，奉献，奉献，牺牲，牺牲，奉献。_

 

可是现在说这些也没用了……该死！

 

_12月10日，晴_

_找到了。_

 

人呢？刚才还看见了！

 

_12月11日，晴_

_一切都准备好了，明晚就把祭品奉献给紫姑观音，这样贵重又难找的祭品一定帮我心愿成真。_

 

“吴世勋！站住！”


	11. Chapter 11

他闭上眼睛，缓缓抬手将红布蒙在双眼上，而后跟随指引，对着一尊金色神像念念有词。那神像生了六臂，六臂打开，一手持莲花，一手持摇铃，一手持蒲扇，一手持铜杵，剩余两条臂膀摊开来，手捏兰花指。神像后是三个同样蒙着眼睛的恶鬼，一鬼跪伏在地虔诚恭敬，一鬼双手合十头颅仰起，一鬼盘膝而坐闭眼入定。忽而传来万千诵经之声，声声入耳，化作指引引他通往元神殿。但是，要先渡河、再过桥、最后经过赎罪之路，方可抵达元神殿。

看见光了吗？跟着光走。

一束昏暗灯光照亮身前三米，他快步走到灯光之下，一艘纸船出现于视野内，与此同时有水声传来，他抬眼望去，前方是看不见尽头的宽阔长河，一条窄路将长河一分为二，河面上亮起微弱火光，是引他渡河的光。

继续跟着光走，光是紫姑观音的化身，紫姑观音会带你去往元神殿。

他深呼吸几次便迈出脚，在黑暗中，在窄路上，踽踽独行。

记住，要诚心诚意念着你的愿望，紫姑观音会帮你的。

穿过窄路，眼前是一座破败不堪的石桥，桥面布满裂缝，甚至有几处塌陷，桥下晃动着千百个模糊不清的身影。

别怕，那些只是求而不得便走上歧途的迷路之人，你以前见过的，不用害怕。

他不怕，他唯独害怕心愿无法成真。

要诚心诚意啊，诚心诚意，紫姑观音一定帮你的忙。

他握了握垂在身侧的双手，一边默念“大慈大悲紫姑观音”，一边绕开塌陷处，终于抵达桥那头。现在，在他眼前的是数不到尽头的阶梯，踏上阶梯，穿过巨大牌楼，牌楼之后是石头堆砌的小路，路两边是刀削般的悬崖，与其说是路，不如说是将一座山生生劈开，从山顶坠落的巨石铺了这样一条路。

继续往前走，前面就是你的元神殿。

突地，阵阵凄厉惨叫传来，他看见石路与悬崖之间塞满男男女女的魂魄，惨叫声正是那些魂魄发出的。魂魄的双脚抵着石路侧面，双手则拼命推开悬崖，然而无论他们多努力也无法阻挡两边悬崖慢慢向中间靠拢，他们被挤压着，以致不断发出凄厉惨叫。

不必理他们！这是他们赎罪的方式！

他咽了咽嗓子，试图咽下心中恐慌。

你要坚定信念！要想着你的愿望！想别的只会让你分心！

对，要想着唯一的愿望，否则就半途而废了。

他死死盯着石路尽头，几乎是小跑着跑到尽头的枯树前。

你想好了，过了这棵树就不能回头。

想好了，一早就想好了，不然便不会花费如此多的心思。

他从枯树中穿过，踏上盘旋向上的坂道，突然有隐隐歌声响在耳畔，他仔细听了听，而后跟着哼唱起来。

什么歌？

艺兴经常唱得歌。

你喜欢他唱这些歌？

喜欢，喜欢他唱那首《Close to You》还有《我只在乎你》还有现在唱得这首——《月亮代表我的心》

嗯，继续往前走吧，当你心愿成真，你便会一直能听到这些歌。

一扇门挡住去路，他想都没想就推开那扇门，以为门后就是元神殿，未曾想出现的是一群戴着面具的人，有男有女，他认不出那些人，可是他认得最中间的一男一女。

是谁？

爸爸，妈妈。

他们说什么了吗？

他们……他们骂我是废物，因为、因为数学竞赛输给了同校学弟，说我只会给他们丢脸。

还有呢？

还说生病不是借口，然后打我了，把我推倒，脑袋磕在桌角上，很疼。

没关系，都过去了。

过不去的，他一辈子都忘不了曾遭受过的精神虐待，那些冷嘲热讽，那些不留情面的痛斥，过往画面一一浮现于眼前，变换着，换成孤独难熬的留学生活，人种歧视，还有学业上的压力，他要崩溃了，哮喘也越来越严重，终于有一天他再也无法承受，决定自杀，却没有死成，反而被那两个人送进精神病院。他一日一日地熬，熬得心力交瘁形同鬼魅，便有人告诉他不如给自己找份精神寄托。什么精神寄托？观音，紫姑观音，诚心诚意地向观音许愿，紫姑观音一定帮你。要怎么做呢？牺牲，奉献。于是伪造了一场意外杀了病友。虽然因此延长住院时间，但心里总算轻松了。观音真的帮他了，帮他平安度过剩余的留学生活，之后回国，再然后认识了心上人，可是他们不让他和心上人相守，又把他送进精神病院。电击治疗，药物治疗，他日渐消沉，好在熬过来了，熬到了今日此刻——

对，是紫姑观音帮你熬过来，所以你才能站在这里。

他站在空旷且巨大的元神殿内，面前是数十丈高的观音神像，敲钟声，摇铃声，万千诵经声，一声声引他去完成最后一步。

你已经到了你的元神殿，你的坚定驱除了那些魔障，现在，紫姑观音亲自现身，你要的东西就在这儿，你必须诚心对紫姑观音发愿，来帮助你自己得到你想要的一切。

恭请紫姑观音，渡世灵显四方。

恭请紫姑观音，渡世灵显四方。

恭请紫姑观音，渡世灵显四方。

他一连念了三遍，一遍比一遍诚恳，一边念着，一边踏上右侧石梯，石梯尽头是宽阔平台，平台上立着一根半人高的石柱，一把铜勺放在石柱之上。

他拿起铜勺，坠在勺柄的铃铛叮铃作响。他又念，善男吴世勋受俗世困扰，无法与心爱之人厮守一生，我在此诚心发愿，愿以异样眼光看待我二人之人永生不得光明——

话音刚落，铜勺猛地刺入眼眶，疼痛噬骨，几欲令他昏厥，但他还在固执地转动手腕，来回几下，眼珠被挖了出来。

脚下平台突然缓缓将来，旋即又是一条石阶在眼前升起，他扔了铜勺，踏上第二条石阶。

同样的，还是一根半人高石柱，石柱之上却放着一柄铁钩。

他拿起铁钩，念，善男吴世勋受俗世困扰，无法与心爱之人厮守一生，我在此诚心发愿，愿多嘴多舌之人死后必堕拔舌狱。说罢，铁钩尖利的钩子刺入舌头，他攥紧铁钩手柄，一点一点地往外拉，与此同时，承受着巨大的、难以承受的撕裂感。当最后一根血管也被拔下来，挂了舌头的铁钩掉落在地。他快撑不住了，扑通一声跪倒。

别怕这些！这些是给他们的报应！

对，是他们的报应。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，拖着残破不全的身躯迈上最后这条石阶。

一把三尺长的尖锐匕首摆在眼前，他想都没想就拿起匕首，匕首尖抵在胸口处，他念，善男吴世勋为求与心爱之人厮守一生，愿奉上最为珍贵的灵魂，以求紫姑观音帮我达成心愿——

身体内部传来利器刺入皮肉的闷响，他转动匕首，在胸口挖了一个洞，而后掏出这颗还跳动的心脏，恭恭敬敬放到面前的铜制容器中，他等了片刻，心脏没有消失，还在那儿跳着，他笑起来，拿起心脏一口一口地吃了下去。

这一刻，耳边的钟声铃声诵经声戛然而止，元神殿也开始崩塌，但他没有丝毫惧怕神情——

他的心愿要实现了，他要和他永远在一起了。

 

“我他妈都想为你的聪明机智鼓掌。”

高警官冷笑一声，举着枪慢慢靠近不远处背对他的青年。对于他的突然出现，青年不仅不意外反而很平静，似乎早已预料到会有此刻。

“地塞米松，哮喘患者常用药物之一，效果是很好，但副作用很大，最明显的就是全身水肿——”高警官一手拿着枪，另一只手熟练地给青年铐上手铐，“哪怕是瘦子，只要长时间服用这种药就会变成胖子，不仔细看还以为天生就这么胖，对吧，吴，世，勋。”

青年垂下眼帘笑了笑，侧过头说：“这么久才发现，为难你了，高警官。”

不是没有被犯人挑衅过，可这次是狡猾如同狐狸、把他耍得团团转的犯人，他气闷得紧，扣住青年的后脑把人按在地上，“所以说我他妈都想为你鼓掌了，杀了伍塞然后假扮成他。”

照例先搜身，查看是否藏有危害性武器，可是高警官摸到一半愣住了，伸手从青年衣服里拽出几个棉花包，就是这些东西让青年看上去身材臃肿肥胖——但到底不是真正的胖子，所以站起蹲下会那么顺畅。

“可惜啊……”青年假意叹息道，“可惜我从小就特别瘦，就算超量服用地塞米松也只能让脸变得胖一些，要想扮成真正的胖子必须得依靠这种东西，好在天气不热呢。”

操他妈。

“闭嘴！”

青年对高警官的呵斥充耳不闻，继续说道：“如果伍塞也像我这么瘦，我就不必大费周章了，有点讨厌呢。”

“我他妈叫你闭嘴！你杀人还有理了？！”

青年笑起来，“这不是杀人，是献祭，我不是告诉过你了吗？要诚心诚意，紫姑观音才会答应帮我——”

咚一声闷响，高警官没忍住用枪把砸向青年的后脑。想起之前次次被这人当猴儿耍，他就一阵躁郁，“放你妈屁的紫姑观音！杀人就是杀人！”

对于高警官的痛骂，青年还是那副不以为然的样子，“说说吧，你是怎么发现的？嗯？”

高警官冷笑道：“得谢谢你那个爸，要不是他说你后脑勺有块疤我还不会这么确定。”

“疤？对，是小时候磕得，他们觉得骂我不过瘾，还要打我，我撞在桌角上，当时流了很多血呢。”

虽然已经知道吴家两口子对于吴世勋的苛待，但此刻亲耳听到，高警官免不了一阵发寒。

“那你发现这个了吗？”吴世勋困难地晃了晃被铐住的右手，“我记得我在你面前露过几次。”

高警官低头一看，一道明显的伤疤横贯右手手心。

真是，比猎人还狡猾的狐狸。

他生生气笑了，“行吧，祝贺你又多了一条故意破坏尸体的罪名——”

“不是故意，”吴世勋打断他，“他没死的时候我就划了。”

“……”

“好在提前打了麻醉药，不然那个死胖子肯定吵吵嚷嚷，”吴世勋脸上的表情变成不耐烦，“吵死了，一点小事都不肯答应。”

小事？

“这是杀人！你明白吗！杀人！”

“高警官，都说了不是杀人，是——”

“是你妈的献祭！起来！跟我回警局！”

他一把拽起吴世勋，连推带搡地把人往楼下赶。

走到楼梯口时，吴世勋突然回头，轻声问他：“你确定现在回去？”

“废你妈的话！现在不回还留着过年吗？”

“对啊，快过年了，”吴世勋笑眯眯看着他，“高警官，我提前给你拜年，祝你，大吉大利，心想——”

咚！一阵剧痛从后脑处蜿蜒开来，顿时眼冒金星，脚下也踉踉跄跄的，晕倒之前，他看见一张面无表情的脸出现在身后，那个人手里拿着钢管，平静地看着他——

“张……艺兴……”

然后他听见吴世勋说完了最后两个字：“事成。”

 

也不知道过了多久，高警官闷哼一声醒来，周遭昏暗，像是蒙了层黑色纱帐，窗外天色都没办法判断，分不清是白天还是黑夜。他试着抬手揉眼睛，才发现双手被捆在身后——确切来说是被铐着，双臂环绕至椅子背后再铐住双手那种。他又动了动腿，有哗啦哗啦的铁链声，这才觉得下半身勒得慌，包括脚踝，都被铁链紧紧绑缚。得，真成案板上的鱼肉了。

“醒了？”

轻柔声线飞进耳朵，而后是窸窸窣窣的声音，像是站起身之类的动作。

“张艺兴？”

“嗯，是我。”

回答过后是脚步声，朝他坐得位置走来。

“……吴世勋呢？”

“世勋很累，睡着了，你有话就问我。”

没料到对方回如此直白，高警官又一瞬间的愣神，却很快回过神，问道：“你能先把我眼睛上的东西摘了吗？”

“抱歉，不能——别告诉我你大费周章就是要问这个。”

“……逗你妈的闷子。”

一声轻笑传来，“高警官，稍安勿躁。”

抓人不成反被抓叫他怎么稍安勿躁！

“好了好了，不跟你开玩笑了，时间紧迫，你有话快问。”

时间紧迫？

“你急着去作什么？潜逃吗？”

“为什么要逃？”

“为什么不逃？”

小小的、懊恼的语气词从张艺兴嘴里飞出，“抱歉，是我没说清楚——不对啊，你没问我我怎么说。”

“……耍我好玩儿是吗！”

“还行，一般。”

他看不见眼前青年，但是凭语气可以判断对方无辜地耸了耸肩，甚至用无辜的眼神看向他，思及此，他气得恨不能现在就崩了这两个混蛋。

“……好，我问你，为什么杀人？”

椅子腿划过地面的声音响起，张艺兴应该是坐下来了，估计还是反坐，双手搭在椅背边沿，下巴垫在手背上，缓缓说道：“杀人并不是我的最终目的。”

我？不应该是“我们”吗？

“是帮我达成目的的手段而已，我想你应该查到了，我以前的事。”

“你要报复。”

“对，报复世勋的爸妈。”

“因为他们间接害死你爸妈。”

“嗯哼。”

“他们助纣为虐导致你家生意破产，导致你父母自杀——”

“等等，”张艺兴打断高警官，“自杀的是我爸爸，我妈妈——”

“是你杀的。”

说完他自己都是一身冷汗，虽然料到张艺兴的母亲信了邪教，却没想到作为亲生儿子竟然下得去这个手。

“算是吧，妈妈一直哭着求我，她哭得那么可怜，一边哭一边说只有这个办法才能替爸爸报仇——得了吧，什么紫姑观音，都是骗人的，我根本不信这个。”

“你不信？！”

“嗯，我不信，从头到尾都不信。”

既然不信为什么手上会有疤……

“疤呢？”高警官问，“疤是怎么回事？”

“是我的计划之一，是我故意给心馨看的，这样一来，她就会告诉你死的人是我，而那个时候，恐怕吴家两口子也有所行动了，为了确保他们的儿子与凶杀案无关，他们会想尽办法做伪证，然后逼着你们局长结案，可你不会同意的，你一定会想办法继续查下去，你会查到我的身上，把我的过去挖的干干净净，这样你就会更厌恶那两口子，就会下意识偏颇向我。”

“你凭什么这么确定？！”

“凭我对你的了解，凭我可怜。我调查过你，知道你是一个会保护弱者的人，我就是你认为的弱者，所以你一定会帮我对付吴家两口子。”

“我是警察！你明白吗？！我只会还给死者正义，其他人一概与我无关！”

“那我爸爸妈妈的正义谁给？嗯？”

“……”

“你会帮我的，等我说完接下来要说的话。”

“你还想辩解什么？你杀了人，犯了罪，你该去监狱里好好反省！”

对方并未即使接话，只是轻轻冷笑了一声。虽然看不见，但高警官很容易就想像出面前这人的表情——一双眼冰冷，衬得那笑容都冷彻入骨。

他想起心馨可怜巴巴哭着求他破案的样子，再想想自己或许也要成为这人的棋子，心中突然就有了惧怕，他问：“心馨也是你计划中的一部分？”

“没错，我们的每一次见面，聊得每一句话，都是我仔细计划好的，包括酒吧那次，流氓也是我找的，我故意喝多住院，不然就认识不了世勋，不能认识，他就不会爱我，就不会因爱生妒——”

“你故意暗示他你要去见心馨，”高警官打断张艺兴的话，“你逼着他嫉妒，逼着他想方设法占有你，得不到就去求什么该死的紫姑观音，然后逼着他对邪教深信不疑，为了这个杀人。”

可怜啊，可怜那姑娘还以为他对她有多好——可怜吴世勋以为你有多爱他。

“嗯，爱情会杀人啊。”

杀人？高警官冷笑道：“难为心馨了，亏她还心心念念想着你的好——亏她还求我找到杀害你的凶手。”

说起那可怜的姑娘，张艺兴似乎被触动了，好半天没说话。

“你对得起心馨吗？”

“那他们对得起我爸妈吗？！”

高警官恨得脑袋都疼——这他妈什么见鬼逻辑！

“明明有更好的办法，你为什么偏偏选这种！”

“因为只有这样才会让他们彻底身败名裂。”

因说话的语气，他免不了再次想象张艺兴说话时的样子——肯定咬牙切齿，恨得额角都暴起青筋。

“有一个变态同性恋的儿子，同时还患有精神分裂，又杀了人，这种事一旦曝光——想想都兴奋呢……”

“……你比吴世勋还有病！”

闻言，对方沉默片刻才回答道：“你说得没错，但我又有什么办法呢？我最看重的被那两个人毁了，我只能这么做了。”张艺兴叹了口气，又说：“妈妈死得那一刻我就开始策划这一切，我拼了命考上大学，再通过国考进入市政府，进入市政府的第一件事就是找那两个人的对头，以帮助他扳倒他们为条件，进入发改委搜集更多他们犯罪的证据。”

听着张艺兴平静地诉说往事，高警官直觉后背发冷，他问：“你找到了什么？”

“很多，”张艺兴答，“以公谋私，滥用职权，贪污受贿，随便一条都够他们蹲十几年牢。”

“既然找到这些为什么还要对吴世勋下手？”

“因为……因为世勋是这个计划最重要的一环，让他们坐牢不够的，我还要毁了他们精心培养的展示品。”

“展示品？”

低低叹息传来，张艺兴说：“世勋从小就被他们作为展示品养大，是他们最骄傲的东西。”

高警官注意到青年的说辞——东西，不称人为人，而是东西。可想而知吴世勋这将近三十年过得是什么日子。他顿觉悲凉。

张艺兴继续说道：“我的确勾引世勋，一步步引诱他为我去杀人，尤其当我知道他信邪教后，简直帮了我一个大忙——”

“你都不可怜他吗？他和你妈妈一样被邪教害了！”

又是一阵沉默，高警官看不到张艺兴的表情，他试着去猜测，会是难过吗？还是什么感觉都没有，就像面对一双筷子一把勺子，对这个人而言都是达成目的的工具。

“谁不可怜呢？”张艺兴叹息般说道：“伍塞也可怜啊，无辜成为了祭品——我觉得高警官你也挺可怜，被我和世勋耍得团团转。”

“……”

“但这个世界的规矩就是这样，为了目的可以不择手段，他们为了钱、为了仕途，害死了我爸妈，我为了报仇害了世勋伤了心馨，你为了抓我们不惜冒着被开除的风险私自行动——说到这个，世勋的爸妈不好对付吧？”

“知道你还问！”

张艺兴笑起来，咂了咂嘴，”真的，太难对付了，我没想到他们都忍心把自己的亲儿子送进精神病院，还是两次，第二次要不是我告诉我领导——就是他们的死对头——恐怕世勋没那么快能出来。”

所以那两个月里吴世勋是去了精神病院，而不是被关在家里——行吧，不止张艺兴，吴世勋也在耍他。

……这俩混账东西！

高警官勉强压住心里的火，没好气问：“是你还是吴世勋杀了伍塞？怎么杀的？”

“唔……我和世勋一半一半吧，我们一个策划，一个执行。至于杀人方法——”张艺兴拉长尾音，“很简单，先给他注射麻醉剂——”

“歌词纸上的麻药味就是那个时候留下的？”高警官问道。

张艺兴歪着脑袋想了会儿才说：“应该是世勋，比起卡朋特，他更喜欢邓丽君的歌，应该是注射完后放卡带听来着——或者一边看着那个人死一边听。”

对方用谈论天气的口吻说着死亡真相，高警官听着，浑身汗毛都竖起，尽管他不想，可大脑还是下意识把眼前五官温柔的青年与复仇的恶鬼联系在一起——竟一丝不差符合。

张艺兴继续说道：“然后把他扔进水缸，泡上一阵子再让世勋去报警。”

“然后你让吴家两口子身败名裂的最终目的就达到了。”

闻言，张艺兴又是一阵沉默，半晌才开口说道：“世勋第二次进精神病院前是这样没错，但是后来我改主意了。”

“你打算怎么做？”高警官沉声问道。

不同于他的沉重，张艺兴用非常轻松的口吻回答：“当然是带走世勋。”

“带走？”

“这就是计划唯一不完美的地方了——”

“因为还是爱上吴世勋了——”高警官打断张艺兴的话，却又顿住，迟疑地问道：“你爱他吗？还是……可怜他。”

问到这儿，张艺兴意外地不再说任何，小小的单人房间是他一声接一声的沉重呼吸。蓦地，呼吸靠近高警官，几乎吹在他脸上，一只手从他怀里抽走了什么，张艺兴对着那个东西一字一句道：“我，非常、非常、非常爱世勋。”

蒙着眼睛的布同时被扯下，高警官看见对面青年微微笑着冲他晃了晃手里的随身听，同时也注意到这个地方就是伍塞的住处——他来过那么多次，却没一次发现凶手就在眼跟前，多讽刺。

“这是我的随身听吧？”张艺兴低头看了眼，“卡带是世勋最喜欢的那盘，邓丽君。可惜啊，里面现在已经是我和世勋的犯罪证据了。”

“……”

来抓人之前，他先绕道去了张艺兴的公寓，拿走随身听和卡带藏在身上偷偷录音，以防自己发生意外没能留下任何证据，没想到还是被对方发现了。

张艺兴似乎明白他的困惑，解释道：“我耳朵很灵的，尤其卡带转动的声音，很轻易就能分辨。”

高警官笑了笑，“好吧，什么都被你知道了，我现在随你处置。”

原想着以退为进，没想到眼前青年换上无辜地眼神看着他，“我为什么要处置你呢？我只是想借你的手帮我达成目的而已。”

“……什么意思？”

“我说了，我和世勋一个策划一个执行，世勋负责行动，我负责策划——”张艺兴顿住，嘴巴靠近随身听侧面的话筒，“张艺兴和吴世勋都是杀人犯，谁都逃不了。”

是故意录下的吗？高警官猜测，是打算利用这盘卡带去实现最终目的吗？

张艺兴仍然保持靠近话筒的姿势，说：“杀人之后世勋去报案让所有知道他杀了人，可是他爸妈没那么好对付，一定会想办法把这件案子压下来，这时候心馨就派上用场了，她会去认尸，告诉你死的是我，我打听过，高警官您的脾气很倔，哪怕上面不让你查你也会查到底，等你查到这儿——就是现在——我猜到你会想辙留下我们犯罪的证据，这样一来——”

“这样一来你就可以实现你的最终目的了。”他接过对方话头。

“没错，这是我和那两个人谈判的底牌。”

……操。

“你就不怕我转头再抓你们吗？”

“你没证据的——”张艺兴说着，从大衣柜上的箱子里翻出两个本子在高警官眼前晃了晃，“世勋的日记在这儿，你们局里的那两本是假的，我写的。”

“……你？！”

“对，我模仿了世勋的字迹，把那两本假的日记放在旅行包里让世勋交给你们，一来你就没有真的证据抓我们了，二来也可以作为我的另一张底牌。”

高警官哭笑不得，他当了十几年的刑警，如今不仅被这两个人耍得团团转，甚至“顺水推舟”帮了他们一把。那句话怎么说来着？被人卖了还帮人数钱。

“你接下来要做什么？”

张艺兴低头想了想，“那是我的事了，你不必过问——好了，趁还有一点时间，你想问什么赶紧问——赶在你同事来之前——别那么看我，你不可能没有准备就来的。”

高警官突然发现自己无法定义眼前的青年，不知道该评价这个人是聪明过头，还是可怕的料事如神。

他叹口气——为自己的愚蠢——问：“吴世勋在哪儿？”

“就知道你会问这个。”

哗啦，张艺兴拉开身后的帘子。

不知该称为猎物还是共犯的青年躺在单人床上，手上挂着吊瓶，安静地睡在哪儿。

“他病得这么严重？”高警官问道。

“为了扮成伍塞不得不服用大量地塞米松，胃溃疡，高血压，还有最可怕的全身水肿，甚至剃了头发剃了眉毛，学习那个人的一言一行，好让自己看上去更像，对了，还要在你们揍他的时候装得胆小怕事，避免你们察觉——”

突然想到什么，高警官语速飞快地问：“那天你也在？”

“不然你以为那只猫从哪儿来得！”张艺兴恨恨瞪着他，“我在床底下全都听见了，你们怎么打得世勋我一清二楚！”

高警官哑口无言。

“他被哮喘折磨得很痛苦，你们也下得去手。”

张艺兴说着，坐在床边细细抚过床上那人的眉眼，奈何屋内昏暗，高警官无从得知他究竟是用怜爱的眼神看着吴世勋，亦或什么情绪都没有。

奇怪的是，自己竟然有点儿盼望是第一种可能——

“你真的爱他吗？”

“……”

“是在可怜他吧——”

“你知道什么！”

对峙到现在，始终从容淡定的青年终于爆发了，通红的一双眼睛瞪着高警官，满目躁郁情绪。

高警官冷笑一声，“我知不知道无所谓，有所谓的是他变成现在这样你忍心吗？”

“世勋……是心甘情愿的……”张艺兴抿了抿嘴角，“他活着本来就是受罪，我给了他希望，让他这一年过得比之前二十几年都快乐。”

快乐？这人都不觉得这种字眼从自己嘴里说出来很讽刺吗？

“你凭什么笃定他快乐。”

肯定句，而非疑问句，说完高警官自己都讶异——看来潜意识还是不信的，尽管对方说得每一句听上去那样诚恳。

张艺兴俯下身吻了吻吴世勋的额头，“世勋说过的，他只要我，我的计划也帮他达成了心愿，他肯定会快乐。”

心愿，对啊，往疯的想，他和他都达成了一直以来最渴求的愿望——

前提是杀人。

思及此，那点儿对两个人的怜悯散了个干净。

“你们把快乐建立在杀人犯罪上，你都不、不问心有愧吗！”

张艺兴突然笑起来，那样无辜那样柔和的笑容，“我被迫杀了妈妈，世勋被迫信了邪教，我们早就不知道什么是‘问心有愧’。”

话音落地便是一阵沉默，想想这些前因后果，高警官一时不知该用何种表情面对。

“高警官，”张艺兴抬眼看他，“你相信这世上有爱情吗？或者说，你信任这种东西吗？”

联想到这件案子背后的一切，他发现自己回答不了这个问题。

张艺兴却似乎不在意能否得到他的回答，自言自语般说：“爱情会杀人，别信。”

话音落地，有什么尖锐的东西扎在他脖颈处，很快便有昏睡感跑遍全身，视野愈加模糊，好在听觉还管用，他听见张艺兴说：

“如果有一天世勋死了，或者我们都死了，我会把所有证据还给你。”

“再见。”

周遭再次陷入黑暗。

 

后来呢？

后来……我就调来这儿了，小白也因为私自行动被调去另一座城市。

吴世勋和张艺兴呢？他们去哪儿了？

不知道，就跟人间蒸发了一样，我再没见过他们。

说罢，他和坐在对面的小年轻一同陷入沉默。

金钟大盯着桌上摊开的两本日记，回想着师父刚讲完的故事，内心复杂万千。他问，这两本日记是真的吧？

嗯，高老头儿轻轻应了一声，目光落在日记上，四五年前吧，我收到这两本日记，还有那盘卡带。

吴世勋的病可以让他撑到那时候？金钟大睁圆猫眼睛，长时间过量服用药物，他应该快不行的。

高老头儿摁灭烟蒂，挥挥手拨开最后几丝烟雾，说，不知道，或许他们都死了。

师父，小年轻挑高眉头，眼神也愁苦，您说得没错，爱情真的会杀人。

高老头儿却笑起来，揉了把徒弟的卷毛，“这是故事，别信——回去吧，明天好好休息一天，后天就要去山里集训了。”

金钟大一动没动，执拗地望着他师父，“这不是故事。”

“那你说它是什么？”

金钟大自己也答不上来，他天性敏感，天生感情充沛，单是去想象当年一切都会不自觉代入其中——老师为此没少说他。

“钟大啊，我们是刑警，办案时绝不能与罪犯共情，明白吗？要始终保持头脑冷静。”

“如果您当时冷静是不会放他们走的，对吧？你肯定还有办法抓他们，”小年轻那双猫眼睛直勾勾看着高老头儿，“我不信您当时没有留下其他证据。”

高老头儿愣了愣，随即扯开嘴角，明明是笑着，看上去却有后悔的情绪。

“谁知道呢……”他说。

谁知道藏在背心里的对讲机有没有把那些话发送给车里另一部对讲机。

谁知道车里的随身听有没有完整记录。

谁知道——

如果可以选择，他会不会选择放弃、重新开始生活，他会不会在那个晚上选择回家而不是值夜班——

谁知道呢……

 

尾声

 

厅上组织的各地警局青年干警集训持续一周多了，金钟大很好地适应了集训的紧张安排，甚至有点喜欢上这座偏僻安静的山头。

这会儿是早上十点左右，照例是体能训练，他刚从山顶跑下来，现在要沿着石阶再跑回山顶。爬到半路时他停下来，扶着石柱调整呼吸。

“小猫咪~小~猫~咪~”后面有人追上来，呲着虎牙逗他。

金钟大不耐烦地搡开这人，“边伯贤你能闭会儿嘴吗。”

“不能——哎，你还没告诉我呢，你师父是不是跟我师父认识。”

金钟大彻底烦了，从第一天自我介绍、边伯贤得知他从哪个警局来之后，动不动就缠着他问。烦死。

“不知道！让开让开。”

“你说了我就让开。”

“边伯贤你——”

“请问——”

一把略显苍老的嗓音打断两个人的斗嘴。金钟大回过头，看见一个约莫六十岁七十样子的老头儿，老头儿看了看他和边伯贤，问：“请问你们是来这儿集训的警察吗？”

不等他回答，边伯贤抢白道：“是啊，您怎么知道？您住这儿？这儿这么偏。”

老头儿笑了笑，眼尾浮现几道皱纹，“我不住这儿，我一个朋友住在上面，”老头儿指了指山顶，“我每年这时候都来看他，你们警局也是每年这时候组织集训吧。”

“嗯。”金钟大点点头，又看了眼山顶，问：“需要我扶您上去吗？离上面还很远呢。”

老头儿摆了摆手，“不用了，我在这儿歇会儿，你们忙你们的。”说罢便径自坐在石阶上，抹了把脸上的汗，又打开随身携带的水壶喝了一口。

“那您歇着，我们先走了。”

“好，再见。”

虽然道了别，金钟大却总觉得哪里不对，几乎是一步三回头地去看那个突然出现的老头儿。

“你看什么呢？”边伯贤问道。

“没，没什么……”金钟大顿了顿，问：“哎，我问你个事儿。”

“说。”

“你觉得……爱情会杀人吗？”

“……啊？”

“算了，”金钟大轻轻叹口气，而后戏谑道：“看你这单身狗的样子就不知道。”说完就跑着下山，也不管青年在他身后大呼小叫。

“你说谁单身狗呢！金钟大！站住！”

 

傍晚了，集训的青年干警们已经回宿舍准备吃晚饭，山里又变得安静，没了口令声，没了啪嗒啪嗒的跑步声。

他扶着墓碑困难地坐下来，眼睛望着天际，夕阳余晖倒映在他眼中，漆黑瞳孔都变得近乎透明。

他想起半路见到的两个小警察，喃喃说道：“又一年了。”而后转了视线看向墓碑，“也不知道什么时候才能去陪你，没想到……等死的滋味真的不好受呢……”

那个警察说我是可怜你，我可怜你吗？这么多年了我还是没有答案。

哪怕看着你奄奄一息地躺在那儿，说着要永远和我在一起这种蠢话，我也没有任何答案。

你那时候难过吗？明明知道自己快死了。

最近我一直在想一件事，我想，可能我才是不高兴，而你是那个连命都愿意给不高兴的没头脑，是吗？世勋，我想得对吗？

罢了，跟你说这么多也没用，你又听不见。

我把随声听带来了，答应你的，每年来都要放一首歌给你听，想听什么？我只在乎你？还是月亮代表我的心？就后一首吧，我想听，别抱怨，我都听过你那么多回意见了，这次就听我的吧。

他按下随声听的播放键，卡带已经很旧了，歌声失了真，不再是从前那般甜美，一如他和他的处境——一个入了土，一个也快入土。

“你问我爱你有多深，我爱你有几分……”

“我的情也真，我的爱也不会变，月亮代表我的心……”

 

轻轻的一个吻，已经打动我的心……

青年一边哼着歌，一边似笑非笑看着对面两个气急败坏的人。

“我就一个条件，”他说，“让我带走世勋，否则——”他晃了晃手里的文件袋，“明天所有人都知道这里面有什么。”

吴家两口子恨他入骨，后槽牙都咬得咯吱作响，“我凭什么相信你！”

青年耸了耸肩膀，“你爱信不信。”

“为什么一定是世勋？”

“这个嘛……”青年垂下眼帘，复而抬起，用满是仇恨的目光望着对面二人，“那要问你们自己了，你们当年干得好事，”他咬牙切齿地说，“你们自己最清楚。”

“……什么事？”

青年瞪着他们，一双眼睛都发红，缓缓说道：“被你们逼得信了邪教的张家。”

对面两个人当即惊恐不已，脸色发白嘴唇也发青，见鬼一般抖着手指着青年，却什么都说不出来，在他们眼里，青年并非表面文弱无辜的样子，而是回来复仇的恶鬼，

“再见——不，别见。”

说罢，青年转身就走，出了餐厅，跨进停在外面的某辆二手汽车，他一改方才凶狠模样，温柔地看向坐在后座的人，那人歪着身体半躺在座位上，病殃殃的，气息都微弱。

他凑过去吻了吻对方嘴角，“世勋，我现在就带你走。”

直到汽车驶离这座城，后座坐着的青年终于睁开眼睛，看着前面的后视镜，轻轻点头，低语道，嗯，我们永远都在一起了。他说完又闭上眼睛，似乎是累极了，很久没再睁开。

车厢内重回安静，紧窄的空间只有收音机播放的那首歌——

 

轻轻的一个吻

已经打动我的心

深深的一段情

教我思念到如今


End file.
